I Would Do Anything
by xunwrittenx
Summary: Danielle and Joe have been through a lot together, but will she remember him, or did she ever forget? Life is not kind to either of them in any sense, but when it all falls apart who will pick up the pieces? The awaited sequal to The Night With Joe Jonas!
1. Chapter 1

I think I might be a little too excited to write this!! Maybe more than your guys…nahhhh haha. So for all of you who hated my ending thank you because now I get to write another one! Which I thought I didn't want to do, but you guys made me realize that duhh I so needed to write another one. Can't wait to get your reviews for this baby! Hehe. Oh and on a more serious note, if at anytime you feel I am "killing" the characters, and wearing them out, TELL ME!! PLEASE, not its more like an ORDER!!! Ok Well now read!!! But review too! You people think you are sneaky reading and not reviewing, well I have this little stat chart and I see how many people read, and it is no where close to the reviews so lets fix that!

"NO! DANIELLE ITS ME JOE!" Joe said pointing to himself. "You cant forget me Danielle not now!" Joe said falling to his knees in front of her bed, she just stared at him blankly. "Danielle remember! You can't not know me" Joe said tossing his body around the room.

"Stop!" Danielle said looking pathetically at Joe.

"I will never be able to live Danielle not if you don't know, I can't… please just look at me" Joe said taking her cold hand in his and looking into her eyes. "Just please…" Joe said getting choked up.

"Stop" Danielle said looking at him with soft eyes.

"What! Stop what!?" Joe said scanning her face.

"Joe I know who you are" Danielle said looking at his face become pale.

"What" Joe said in a whisper, barley any words coming out rather air.

"Joe I didn't forget you" Danielle said looking at him, tears started forming in his eyes, but him being the guy he was would not let one slip out.

"You do?" Joe said with a still worried face. "You know everything?" He said his body becoming less tense.

"Yea" Danielle said looking down.

"Danielle…I remember…" Joe said as her face popped up looking at his.

"No you don't" Danielle said denying the fact and then turned her body away from Joe.

"Yes I do Danielle, I remember the whole thing, the black out, Cody, Frankie in the hospital and the first time we met…everything" Joe said whipping away a tear that had managed to escape, Danielle saw this and covered her face with one of her pillows.

"No you don't" Danielle said muffled through the pillow.

"Why don't you believe me?" Joe said ripping the pillow away from her face so he could see her beautiful face once more, but the pillow was hiding her tears, she was covering her face because what he had said to her broke her inside, making her cry.

"Because Joe I never thought this would happen, I convinced myself you were gone Joe, I don't know I…its just not happening Joe" Danielle said still crying.

"Danielle shh" Joe said leaning in close to her, as he pushed her bangs out of her face. "Danielle sometimes life has a funny way of working out" Joe continued and leaned in for a kiss, but Danielle turned away only allowing him to only kiss her cheek. It was not an accepted fact that Joe remembered, she had lived so long with the thought that she wasted ten months of her life with him having fights that destroyed her inside, only to have no effect on him because he didn't remember. This remembering thing would take some time to get used to.

"Oh shit guys I think I'm paralyzed" Dan said rolling in on a wheel chair.

"What?" Joe said looking at Dan rolling around.

"I cant move my legs" Dan said pointing to his legs.

"I just saw you standing, before I came in" Joe said looking at Dan weird.

"Fine I will try to walk…" Dan said taking a deep breath. "ohh maaa gaoddd it's a miracle I can walk!" Dan said getting out of the chair and rolling it, with out looking, into the hallway.

"wow" Joe mouthed to Danielle, this even made her laugh.

"Does she ya know" Dan put his hand in front of his mouth so Danielle couldn't see his lips moving.

"Dan that only works if you whisper" Danielle said hearing what he said because he had asked in his regular voice.

"Right" Dan said snapping. "Well do you?" Dan asked.

"Duh" Danielle answered.

"So what happened?" Joe asked still not making eye contact with Danielle, things were still awkward.

"Well If I may…" Dan said looking at Danielle for clearance. She nodded. "Ok well I was like ok Danielle what happened that night and she was like well there was this car and then it was like stop go stop go stop go…and then Joe leaned in when the car was out of sight" Dan said in one big breath.

"To say…" Joe said but was interrupted.

"Exsqueeze me I believe I am telling the story" Dan said wagging his finger in a "z" formation and bobbing his head. "Any ways She was like yea he leaned in and he was like I lo… and then she was all like eekk and then you crashed and then she told me about your bruises and how you thought you were going to die, it was all quite hear breaking" Dan said whipping away a fake tear. "and then bam some boob who like is chatting it up with his main squeeze on the cell rears us and then we go flying into the car in front of us so we were like the bologna in a sandwich of metal…which wouldn't taste so go because its metal, and there's oil…" Dan said getting side tracked. "Well whatever we're here and alive, but I swear there is something wrong with me, I think I might have some internal bleeding like you Joe or something let me go find a doctor" Dan said walking out the door.

"What would we do with out him" Joe said with a perplexed face on. Dan had managed to say all of the above in about 20 seconds or less. Danielle just shrugged. "Whats wrong Danielle?" Joe asked.

"Would you have started over" Danielle said looking at Joe.

"What?" Joe said not getting it.

"If I didn't remember would you have started over?" Danielle asked with a serious face.

"Of course Danielle I would do anything" Joe said taking her hand. "Danielle I really would do anything for you" Joe said looking intensely into her eyes. "You need to believe me". But something didn't make her believe it, there was something that told her he would have given up, something that made her heart break.

"I don't believe you Joe" Danielle said not looking at him.

"Why not!" Joe said getting frustrated.

And then Danielle shook herself out of this trance. (So she was imagining all of that up there). Just as Danielle finished her little day dream she saw Joe standing in front of her, what she was about to do would be the most heart breaking thing she would have to endure, but there was something eerily real about her vision, something that told her that Joe wouldn't do anything for her, she just needed to see if it was in fact the truth.

"who" Danielle said as she looked at Joe.

"Danielle its Joe" Joe said in a soft tone coming toward her.

"Joe…." Danielle said looking at Joe weird.

"Joe Jonas! Danielle no you have to remember" Joe said looking at Danielle with teary eyes, making her heart break.

"I'm sorry are you like a get well present from Dan?" Danielle said trying to act like she didn't know Joe, when she in fact did, and all she wanted to do was hug him, kiss him and never let him go, but this was something she needed to do. All the frustration and heart break he caused her needed to be justified, Dan had told her that Joe remembered, but Dan didn't know whether or not she knew him because he only was with her for a second before he saw a doctor pass by and ordered the doctor to give him an x-ray.

"No Danielle" Joe said lowering his head and covering his eyes, trying to regain his composure. "I'm Joe your Joe the one and only guy you could ever love!" Joe said basically running around the room. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't know me" Joe said pointing to his eyes.

"You're creeping me out" Danielle said as she shifted away from him.

"What are the chances that two people who love each other both loose their memories simultaneously as one remember?" Joe said laughing to hold back his tears. "This is insane!" Joe said as he kicked the door opened angrily and left Danielle, maybe he would come back?

Dan walked in sipping a soup. Then he looked at Danielle's pale, motionless face.

"What happened here?" Dan said looking at her waving his hand in front of her face.

"I think he left" Danielle said still motionless.

"Oh that guy" Dan said referring to Joe.

"Dan I know it was Joe" Danielle said looking at Dan as he choked on his soup.

"Wait what like I'm so lost…wait hold on I have to put this on my list" Dan said taking out a napkin.

"What is that?" Danielle said pointing to the napkin with words on it.

"My top ten things not to do at a hospital…missing reunions between lovers is going to be…um numberrrr five!" Dan said as he wrote it down.

"What's number one?" Danielle said looking at Dan as he looked up at her in horror.

"Never take wheel chairs from old ladies." Dan said as he seemingly remember the even and shook it out of his mind. "That and never tell a gastro enterologist you don't feel good" Dan said patting his butt. "Its terrible Danielle" Dan said in horror. (Gastro enterologists give colonoscopies).

"Ew" Danielle said scrunching her face up.

"Ok anyway" Dan said folding up his paper and sticking it in his pocket. "What just happened" Dan said as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Well I was dazing out and I was thinking of what would happen when I saw Joe and he told me that…you know…" Danielle said alluding to the fact he regained his memory, it was still hard to believe it.

"he got his memory back" Dan said blowing on a spoonful of soup finishing her sentence for her.

"Yea and I don't think he would have started over. I know its horrible to think but I really don't think he could put up with it." Danielle said looking down fiddling with her nails.

"So you are just going to destroy him for the fun of it?" Dan said with distaste towards this plan. "You never know Danielle it was just a day dream" Dan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I cant turn back now Dan. I just pretended not to know him" Danielle said a little stressed.

"How long are you going to do this to him Danielle. He's a guy Danielle, he doesn't have the patience like you and I" Dan said as he crossed his legs.

"I don't know Dan long enough" Danielle said.

"I have no part in this" Dan said wiping his hands clean with a napkin.

"Dan isn't that your list" Danielle said pointing to his napkin.

"Ohhhh man!" Dan said looking at his wet sorry piece of a napkin. "I told the doctors something is wrong with me, look at me I am a mess" Dan said throwing his hands up.

"Dan you cant tell Joe" Danielle said more seriously.

"I wont but my mind after the crash I think its damaged" Dan said pointing to his head with a distressed face.

"Dan I am serious if you tell him…" Danielle said trying to be mean.

"I wont I promise" Dan said raising his hands in defense.

"Do you know when we leave this place?" Danielle asked Dan.

"I don't know, let me go find out…maybe I can get one more x-ray…you know just to make sure" Dan said patting his chest. "Oh I want one from him" Dan said as he quickly got up after he saw a hottie pass by.

When Dan left Joe walked in and just stared at Danielle. "What have I gotten myself into?" Danielle said to herself as she looked at the obvious emotional wreck that stood in front of her.

Ok Girlies (or any guys who read this?) I know this is sort of confusing so if you have any questions you can either send me a message or ask a question on the reviews and I will either reply to you or if you aren't a member thing I will post an answer directly on the review board. Hope you likey like.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ta Da" Joe said as he bowed. "I was a sorrowful telegram" Joe said with a smile, knowing the only way to get her back was to start over…again.

"He came back" Danielle whispered to herself, maybe this would be over soon. Then Danielle started clapping, at his "performance" that took place before.

"Thank you thank you" Joe said, it was killing him inside to do this but he knew it was only right. He couldn't tell her that she forgot him because she hadn't told him, in fear that his brain would fry, so he couldn't tell her.

"You are really good I actually thought those were real tears" Danielle said.

"They were." Joe said with a forced smile.

"Oh why were you crying" Danielle said in the most oblivious voice she could muster up.

"It makes it look realer if you really cry" Joe said explaining this, when he was just really making excuses.

"How did you make yourself cry?" Danielle said wondering.

"I just thought of my biggest fear…" Joe gulped. "That the only person I loved would forget me…that I would be alone" Joe said as he looked down saying these words with no emotion, because to him his worst fear was his life right now.

"Wow that's deep" Danielle said as she broke a little inside, she couldn't bear to see him like this, but soon they would be together right?

"Since you are my first client for my production of the sorrowful telegram I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for dinner maybe you know to celebrate the success…?" Joe said.

"I'm kind of in a hospital" Danielle said scratching her head.

"Right" Joe said mentally slapping himself and turned his back to her.

"…But when I get out I would love to" Danielle said happy that finally she would be able to be with him again.

"Great" Joe said smiling for the first time since he woke up to rush to the accident.

"Don't you need my number?" Danielle said, she was getting pretty good at pretending she had no clue who he was.

"Nah I got it" then Joe remembered he couldn't have had it because in her world he didn't exsist "yea I got it from Dan when he ordered me you know…" Joe said hoping he made sense.

"Oh yea" Danielle said.

"Well I'll call you later" Joe said as he walked out.

"Promise?" Danielle asked.

"Promise" Joe said as he walked out. But he also was thinking to himself, if she had forgotten him and just met him today how could she already be so attached to him, and she wasn't one to get attached, Joe knew that.

Joe exited the room feeling both happiness and sadness. He finally remembered her, but the only one who it would matter to didn't remember him. Yet he was happy because even though he had to start over he would finally be with her.

Dan walked in and saw Danielle smiling.

"Aw did they finally change your bed pan" Dan said touching his chest for sentiment although it was purely sarcastic.

"Ew no!" Danielle said as she realized Dan.

"Then why are you all smiley?" Dan said intrigued.

"He's gunna do it Dan he's gunna start over" Danielle said as she smiled to herself.

"Poor guy shouldn't have to start you remember" Dan said still not into this plan.

"I know but…" Danielle said.

"Danielle it makes no sense just trust him, if you say you love him then trust him, don't put him through this I refuse to see you put him through this its not fair to him not at all this whole thing…you'll be living a lie Danielle just like your dad did for all those years don't turn into him Danielle" Dan said utterly relieved he made his side of this clear.

"Dan…it will all be over in a couple of months" Danielle said. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same Dan, if you didn't think someone you loved would do the same for you, what if he gave up Dan, then I wasted so much of my time and so much of my heart do you know what he put me through?" Danielle said hurt.

"You playing with him like he is a toy. News Flash Danielle he is not like a pair of last season Prada shoes, you cant pretend you don't know they aren't last season and keep on using them, hes not like them Danielle he isn't timeless" Dan said adding an "ughh" at the end of his statement.

"I know but I need to know that he would do this for me" Danielle said knowing she was wrong.

"Are you that insecure Danielle? Seriously, would you love him even if you didn't know if he would start over? Or are you never going to be satisfied? Danielle anything you say bout Joe I don't want to hear, I cant let you do this to him, and maybe if I don't support you, you might stop so there I over and done with, I might as well tell him" Dan said clapping his hands together.

"Wait Dan" Danielle said as he walked for the door.

"What Danielle!" Dan yelled at her.

"One month Dan give me one month with Joe like this" Danielle said pleading.

"He does not deserve this Danielle not one bit, I mean yeah he can be a ditz a little to hormonal, and a drag sometimes but Danielle he loves you and he is hot with a great body and his arms, his face… his hair and…" Dan said as he forgot his point.

"One month Dan just one month" Danielle repeated.

"You're a grown woman and I will let you do what you want, but think this over Danielle, just think it over, this could ruin everything and anything you ever had with him and isn't that what you are trying to avoid? Think it over Danielle and tell me what you want in the morning, the hospital is keeping you overnight" Dan said, and if there was anyone who could speak the truth was Dan, this could ruin everything.

"Wait Dan your leaving me?" Danielle said, she expected him to stay with her.

"Yea Danielle, your presence is making me nauseous, because frankly, I wouldn't even ruin a guy like this, especially one who loved me, maybe a guy who like wore a pair of my jeans and spilt some coffee on them but not Joe, not him Danielle" Dan said as he rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room.

And then Danielle was in a position in which she didn't want to be, she was now alone…all alone. All of this darkness allowed her to think of what she had just done. How stupid of her how selfish! But there was nothing she could do now, no, now she needed to know if Joe would do anything to start over, to allow her to fall back in love with him, she needed to know.

Danielle sat in the silence and darkness until her eyelids surrendered and closed, she fell into the most restless sleep she had had in a while. She no longer had the dreams or flash backs of the past, the much missed past when she hid no secrets from Joe, when everything was right, yea there were some bumps in the road, but that made the ride more worth it. But now there was a web of lies that she would get more tangled in, making it harder for herself to find a way out.

In the morning when Dan would come she would tell him her choice, one to his dismay. What was wrong with her? This was a question in which she thought about during her nights rest, but no answer came, all she wanted to know is that some one would care for her(unlike her father who cared for his other family), some one who would return her favor(unlike her mother who did not care that Danielle helped her get sober when she was only a teen). She wanted Joe, she knew he would do this for her, but…but the "buts" were getting in the way of her thinking.

**Who knew Dan was so deep??? This leads up to stuff so don't be fooled by the "filler" qualities. Once again I love all reviews, so keep on sending them in good or bad. I know you are frustrated with Danielle but aren't we all?! I mean I even don't like her and I wrote her. But it will get explained in other chapters so in that case keep reading. And all you romantics don't worry your time is coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Danielle up you go!" Dan said frantically getting her up.

"What…why are you so rushed?" Danielle said in response to Dan completely picking her up.

"Because if you don't get out of here by twelve your insurance doesn't cover you and then you will have to pay an arm and a leg for the bill and then you wont be able to keep your apartment and then you will have to live with me and I like living alone, with out people who wreck certain guys I like" Dan said the last part glaring at her.

"Whatever" Danielle got up by herself. All she had gotten from the crash was cuts and bruises and a fractured rib, but all they could do for that was bandage her chest, so it wasn't a visible disability.

"Well its eleven thirty get up" Dan said motioning his hands.

"I'm coming" Danielle said. "What car did you come here in?" Danielle asked.

"Jared drove me" Dan said hastily, in a quick swipe of the arm everything on her desk was in a tray and he shoved it in her face to carry.

"Ouch" Danielle said as the tray hit her chest.

"Jared is not a patient man" Dan said with glaring eyes. "And neither am I, so are you going to follow me?" Dan said, he was obviously mad at her, Dan was the only friend Danielle actually never wanted to loose, but now it seemed like she was.

"Lead the way" Danielle said looking down and under her breath.

Once in the car Danielle lumbered into the back of the car and sat down slowly on the seat.

"Are you going to do it Danielle" Dan asked not looking back at her.

"Yea" Danielle said hushed.

"Jared take the bumpy roads" Dan said in a enraged voice. He knew the car had no shocks so every time they would go over the bumps Danielle would go flying, and since her rib was fractured this would cause her pain, Dan's little punishment for her.

"I have to do this Dan" Danielle said in a low voice again.

"Jared pull over" Dan said getting antsy he was gripping his pants and scratching his head, when Jared finally pulled over Dan got out and opened Danielle's door for her. "Get out Danielle" he shouted.

"What?" Danielle asked as she got out of the car and saw Dan's angry red face.

"Danielle you are a stupid girl a little afraid child!" Dan said as he yelled at her, he was pacing.

"I have to Dan" Danielle said in a weak voice.

"Danielle you don't have to do any of this. My god Danielle he loves you! He really really loves you and you, being a complete asshole are ruining it, you are ruining everything" Dan said.

"Dan…" Danielle said as she started to cry a little.

"Suck it up Danielle" Dan stated to her. "Is there any one up there Danielle or have they left" Dan said knocking on Danielle's forehead. "I seriously hope that crash did something to your head or this is a serious lapse of judgment" Dan said putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"I need to do this Dan" Danielle said as she brushed away her tears.

"It is my understanding you were going to call him after you got out" Dan said changing the subject before she said anything more obliviously stupid.

"Yea" Danielle said in a "so what voice".

"How are you going to do that Danielle because in your world he never existed so you don't have his cell number" Dan said. "Take that Danielle" Dan said covering his mouth with an "Oh burn" face.

"Right" Danielle uttered.

"Exactly so right here right now I will give you my cell and you can call him and tell him the truth" Dan said handing his phone to her.

Danielle said nothing and just took the phone. Dan was making his pissed off faces in which his lips were in a kissy face state and his nose was up in the air. Danielle with her shaky hand pressed the call button, and it didn't ring twice before he answered.

"Hey" Joe said happily.

"Hey" Danielle replied.

"Oh Danielle" Joe said clearing his throat, he thought it was Dan but her voice proved him wrong.

"Yea well I got out of the hospital today" Danielle said with a sigh.

"That's great!" Joe knew he sounded a little cheesy.

"Yea well" Danielle said contemplating whether she should tell him.

"Oh right lets go out" Joe said smiling to himself as he said this.

"Sounds great" Danielle said scratching her head looking at Dan still thinking what to do.

"How about you take this number from Dan and call me later I'll find a great place to eat and everything" Joe said straightening his pants and moving around his room as he talked to her.

"Sounds great I'll talk to you later bye" Danielle said as she closed the phone. Then she looked at Danielle, His mouth was wide open and his eyes looked on her in disbelief.

"You need to leave my sight" Dan said as he turned his back to her.

"Dan you can't make me walk home!" Danielle yelled over the commotion caused by the cars.

"Just like you can refuse my suggestions I can refuse to give you a pity ride" Dan said as he looked at her with the meanest face he had ever given some one.

"I hope you face gets stuck like that!" Danielle yelled to him.

"At least I would look better than a constipated whore like you Danielle" Dan said as he shut the door.

"Why" Danielle said as she looked up to the sky. Just then a rain drop hit directly on her forehead right in the middle. "Weeeee best week of my life" Danielle said waving her fingers in the air and began to walk. The drizzle turned into a down pour and people honked to her as she walked on the free way, walking alone to her apartment a place she didn't normally stay.

All the cars just honked except one which pulled over.

"Get away pervert" Danielle yelled to the car, the rain was so thick she couldn't see who was in it.

"Danielle?" A voice came out of the car.

"I do not take rides from strangers" Danielle clarified.

"Danielle? Its me Joe" The voice identified its self.

"Joe?" Danielle said as she went up to the car.

"Yea, what are you doing out here all alone… on a major highway…in the middle of a rain storm?" Joe said puzzled.

"Dan has his period" Danielle said sarcastically.

"Ohhhhh…wait Dan's a guy?" Joe said confused, but he unlocked the doors signaling Danielle to come in.

"Thanks" Danielle said as she got in his car.

Joe looked at her, even thought her hair was soaking and her clothes were wet she was beautiful.

"Where were you going?" Danielle asked breaking the silence.

"I was actually going to Dan's to ask him some stuff" Joe said, but then realized he couldn't let Danielle know he actually knew Dan so he added "about payment stuff you know…" Joe said quickly.

"Oh" Danielle said looking out the window her voice trailing.

"So I found a place we could go" Joe said raising his eyebrow.

"Really?" Danielle said with an inquiring voice.

"Yup" Joe said not revealing much.

"Are you going to tell me?" Danielle asked.

"I would but then I would have to kill you" Joe said with a smile.

"I see" Danielle said looking at Joe as he drove the car, although she was completely torturing him while he didn't know it finally they were together. But Danielle felt a pang of guiltiness and almost confessed. "Joe I need to tell you the truth…" Danielle said biting her tongue.

"About what?" Joe said with a cheeky smile on.

**Yea this one is a short one but it was either a short one or none so i decided for you and said to myself "def. post a short one". Hope you guys like it. Soon enough you will like Danielle again and you will come to love Dan more than you already do! Am I the only one who wants Dan to be real like I totally want him as my friend!**


	4. Chapter 4

"About me…" Danielle said as she stuttered slightly.

"What about you?" Joe said his smile fading a little at a time.

"I lied to you" Danielle said as she felt her nose burn, that always happened when she was about to cry.

"About what?" Joe said thinking the worst, which he didn't even know what the worst was.

"I lied when in said…that I wanted to go out…I don't want to go out with you I'm so sorry I can't do this" Danielle said as she opened the door and ran out onto the side of the road again, in the rain, all her courage that had told her to confess left her when she saw Joe frown. Yea she was lying to him but at least he had no knowledge of it, what he didn't know couldn't hurt it, at least that's what she told her self to justify it.

"What?" Joe said to himself as he saw her hit her head and then start walking again.

"Wait Danielle" Joe yelled above the cars.

Danielle did not stop she just kept on walking, her back to him. This was not a sight Joe could bear, no he couldn't stand to see her leave, not like this so he ran to her.

"Danielle why?" Joe said turning her towards him and looking at her, the rain still continued to pour, and now Joe was soaked, his white shirt allowed his perfectly toned stomach and biceps to be seen, although not clearly they made their appearance.

"I don't know I just cant" Danielle said as she attempted to turn around, but she wasn't able to because Joe reached for her hand.

"Give me a chance Danielle" Joe said, not sure why she even left his car in the first place.

"I know who you are" Danielle said looking at his face grow pale.

"Wait… what?… are you sure?!" Joe said getting a little anxious and excited making an array of faces.

"Yes…you are Joe Jonas like a pop sensation or whatever" Danielle said.

"Oh" Joe said disappointed he thought she had meant she knew him like actually remembered him but he was wrong. "Wait…so what does that make a difference?" Joe said confused.

"You are wanted by millions of people, I'm a random girl you met at a hospital…why were you even in the hospital?"

"Well that's a…yea ha ha…funny story" Joe said scratching his head.

"What's funny?" Danielle said staring at him.

"Yea I was in the hospital…because you know there was this girl and then this crash and…Danielle my whole world is falling apart" Joe said the last part really fast while he gritted his teeth.

"Go pick some one else Joe, I…you…we don't have time for each other." Danielle said shaking her hand out of his.

"Danielle you see I have this gift…I can make time for important people anytime any where" Joe said as he moved closer to Danielle.

"You just met me and yet you act like you know me" Danielle said squinting as she smiled.

"Maybe its because I'm just a friendly person" Joe said as he smiled and shook his shoulders.

"Its possible" Danielle said as Joe hugged her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and though it was raining he smelt the scent of her body, one he had missed. His arms wrapped around her so tight, he was taller than her so he hugged her shoulders and her arms laid on his waist.

"We should probably get in the car since it is…raining" Joe said as he opened his mouth to catch the rain drops.

"Yea nothing is worse than a wet soggy pop star" Danielle said as she scrunched up her face and ran to the car before he got hold of her.

"Haha…wait! What did you call me!" Joe said as he laughed and ran after her.

Danielle just ran to the car, not looking back, but for the first time in a while she was having fun…with Joe, maybe this lying thing could work…maybe.

When Danielle finally reached the car she jumped in and breathed deeply, catching her breath and she shook her long brown hair out to get some of the wetness off. Soon enough Joe joined her breathing deeply also.

"Where to?" Joe said as he patted down his wet hair.

"My apartment…no actually can you drop me off at Dan's house?" Danielle asked.

"Um yea" Joe said, he wouldn't talk to Dan today, because his little talk had to do with Danielle and if she was there he wouldn't be able to talk to him about her so he decided it would be best if he just went home.

"So…" Danielle said as she rung out her soaking pants.

"How are you" Joe said looking intently upon her, taking in everything. Because like life had proven him, anything could be taken away, and taken away fast at that.

"I'm the same as I was like two minutes ago" Danielle said giggling.

"Yea I know…but like in general after your accident and all how are you?" Joe said still looking at her.

"Good I guess…" Danielle said as her voice trailed off.

"Like do you feel any different?" Joe said alluding to her memory.

"Not really I mean I think I haven't" Danielle said looking at the window, she didn't look at Joe, she knew he was trying to make her remember.

"How do you get to Dan's" Joe said changing the subject.

"Turn here and then you go about a mile and then make a right at the stop light and then go about two stop signs and then your there" Danielle said as she stole a glance at Joe, he eyes scanning his whole body.

"What?" Joe said as he caught Danielle staring at him.

"Oh nothing" Danielle said turning her face so he couldn't see her smile or blush.

"Right…" Joe said smiling to himself.

"Well I'll see you later?" Danielle said as she stepped out of the car when they arrived at Dan's house.

"Yea, um get my number from Dan and give me a call, so I can get directions to your house…or whatever" Joe said moving the car a little forward, but then pressing on the brakes so his whole body jerked forward.

"Sure" Danielle said as she did a little wave and then on the balls of her feet turned around, but she didn't remember that since her sweat pants were wet they sagged a little, so both of her feet got caught on the bottom of her pants and when she twirled she feel.

"Ouch" Joe mouthed as he saw her fall.

"I'm ok" Danielle said as she popped up and wiggled her head and shoulders to shake it off.

"Bye" Joe said one last time and then rolled out.

"Bye" Danielle whispered as she watched the black car disappear in the distance, and then carefully this time she turned around and headed to the front of Dan's door.

Danielle approached the beachy house and knocked on Dan's door, she knocked twice and heard Dan say something, obviously he was coming.

"Hell…what" Dan said flatly as he saw it was Danielle.

"I'm sorry" Danielle said as she brushed past Dan and made her way in side. As she invited her self in Dan made an awkward face that was like a "oh no she didn't" face.

"I don't believe I invited you in" Dan said pointing at the door.

"Dan…" Danielle said eyeing Dan.

"Fine whatever" Dan said putting his hands up in defense and then running and jumping onto a couch.

"Well I came here to say that I know I am wrong for lying" Danielle started.

"So you are going to confess?" Dan said raising his eyebrows.

"Not quite…I'm going to mark a month on my calendar, and when it is over, so will this whole lie" Danielle said fixing her hair, which was still soaked.

"I was going to tell him today Danielle, he called me and said he wanted to talk about you, I thought it was him at the door." Dan gushed.

"Dan you can't" Danielle said with wide eyes.

"I know…now I know not to, because I was thinking and your right you should tell him. It will be your punishment. Because you telling him is a whole lot harder than him finding out from me. So you win Danielle congrats, you get to single handedly destroy the one guy who cares about you" Dan said biting his nail.

"Gee Thanks" Danielle said in a whisper.

"One month Danielle, one month, and I am only agreeing because I think you should know what is best for you, I said my peace and tried to make you see the other side of things, but since you refuse to see things clearly I can only sit back and watch what happens, not matter how painful it may be" Dan said still biting his nails.

"Since when do you bite you nails?" Danielle said looking at Dan strangely.

"I wondered what they tasted like, I mean every one always bites their nails, and I just wondered if they tasted good, because its like an addiction for some people" Dan said shrugging.

"Ew" Danielle said grossed out.

"Well get out of my house now" Dan said pointing to the door.

"Why" Danielle said hurt.

"Because you need to go to your house and bring your makeup hair stuff and some outfits over here, you look like a mess, and without my skills you are nothing" Dan said looking her up and down.

"Thanks Dan" Danielle said smiling.

"Whatever, you only have a month left with him, might as well make you look good while you still have him." Dan said buffing his nail on his shirt, this biting his nails was not working.

Once again Dan said Danielle was ruining every thing, and that after Danielle told him she remembered it would be over. But there was always that possibility that Danielle could stage her "epiphany" and Dan would never know, but that was a month away and who knows what could happen within this month, Danielle and Joe did have a knack for drama, and that is something that always follows you…or does it?

**I apolpgize a zillion times over for not updating, I don't even have words for what has happened, just grrrrr. Hope you like this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle got a ride from Jared back to her house, he wasn't really a fun car guy. He always focused on the road. So it was pretty silent, but this gave Danielle a chance to think once again. She was almost in a meditative trance, thinking of everything Joe had put her threw, he cheated on her with Trish twice, made her sadder than she ever had been, turned her away so many times, but in all not matter what he did to her…she loved him. Even when he had made her suffer she loved him. It was one of those things, it was a feeling that never left her. So maybe in all Dan was right. But Danielle wasn't one to listen to others, and often doubted the opinions and thoughts of others thanks to her childhood. Finally Danielle's little meditation session was over when Jared drove into her apartments parking space.

"Welcome home" Jared said as he unlocked the doors.

"Yea home" Danielle said with a sigh, this wasn't her home, home was somewhere you wanted to be, but she didn't want to be alone in her apartment, her home was either with Dan or at the Jonas home. That's where she belonged, not here in the mediocre apartment she paid way too much for.

"Well do you want me to wait for you or do you have your car here?" Jared said tuning the radio.

"Um…You can leave" Danielle said taking her keys out of her pocket, when she saw her key, and then her car key on her key chain she knew she didn't need Jared to wait for her.

"Alright so I'll see you later" Jared said as he got out of the car and opened Danielle's door.

"Ahh now I know why Dan likes you so much" Danielle said as she gave Jared a friendly hug and then waved goodbye to him.

Danielle walked up the stairs to the door, she didn't know why but she felt this apprehension of being there, and when she opened the door, she knew why she didn't want to be there.

"Mom?" Danielle said as she shook her mother who was sleeping on her bed.

"Hunney!" Danielle's mom said as her eyes shot open and saw her daughter, she quickly embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Umm…" Danielle said as her mom held her. "Ok now get off" Danielle said wriggling free from her mom.

"I have been worried sick, a hospital called me and told me you were admitted so I came here, I knew you would come here eventually…" her mom said smiling.

"Oh yea emergency contact" Danielle said, hoping she would remember to change them. "How did you get in here?" Danielle asked weirdly.

"Oh he gave you my key" Danielle's mom said pointing to the bathroom, just then Danielle heard the toilet flush.

"What is going on here" Danielle said nervously as she began to pace.

Joe drove home to his house, going to see his brothers, mom and dad for the first time since he left that night Danielle was in the accident. Finally Joe arrived at his house after an emotional and stressing couple of days, finally he could relax with his family and then go on his not so first date with Danielle.

"Welcome home!" Mr. Jonas said as he hugged Joe.

"Hey" Joe said in a sigh as he patted his dads back.

"Sweetie" Mrs. Jonas said planting two big kisses on his cheeks.

"Maaaaa" Joe said as he wiped the lip stick off of his cheeks.

"Oh come on" Mrs. Jonas said helping him wipe it off. "You like kisses from every girl except you mother" Mrs. Jonas said laughing.

"Be quite" Joe said as he smiled.

"What's up" Joe said as he saw Kevin and Nick sitting in Nick's room.

"Finally" Nick said as he looked at his brother.

"How's your brain doing" Nick said examining his head.

"Dan called us and told us you remembered" Kevin said answering Joe's unasked question of "how do you know."

"I'm fine" Joe said slapping Nick's hands away from his head.

"I don't think his head exploded Kevin…" Nick said pointing at Joe's head.

"Any way…" Kevin said diverting the attention from the ever so oblivious Nick. "How's Danielle I mean that is who you went to see in the hospital…" Kevin said leaving room for Joe to expand upon.

"Shes good, no major bone breakage, some minor cuts. But you know shes good." Joe said with the calmest face he could, trying to make it a casual conversation.

"There's something else isn't there?" Kevin said pointing to Joe.

"Um…maybe?" Joe said shrugging his shoulders trying to avoid it.

"There is" Nick said jumping up and down on his bed in anticipation.

"Maybe?" Joe said again.

"Just tell us!" Kevin said pulling his hair.

"Fine" Joe said as he rolled his eyes. "Well…the crash, it like…I don't know what happened…she…um…she doesn't know me" Joe said after long awkward pauses. Joe looked at his brothers faces, Nick stopped jumping on the bed and his mouth was wide open, and Kevin just looked at Joe in disbelief.

"Haha funny Joe" Kevin said lightly punching Joe's arm.

"Oh man do I wish I was lying" Joe said as he put his hands up to his head then sat on the bed and put his elbows on his knees, just holding his head in his hands.

"that is some serious bad luck" Nick said still shocked.

"I know it makes no sense what are the chances of that happening" Joe said in a muffled voice.

"Does she remember us?" Nick said with slightly sad eyes.

"I don't know…" Joe said confused. "It wouldn't make sense if she did" Joe said looking up from the floor into Nicks eyes.

"Does mom and dad know" Kevin asked.

"No, but don't tell them yet, she doesn't have to meet them for like a couple of days." Joe said hesitantly. "What they don't know wont hurt them right?" Joe said shrugging his shoulders. Now Joe was lying, was this any different than what Danielle was doing right?

"Mom whose there" Danielle said pointing a shaky hand at the door.

"An old friend of yours, he's been here with me the whole time waiting for you, your lucky we both care about you so much" Danielle's mom said with a soothing face.

"Well I'm fine you see, now I'm just going to grab my stuff and go" Danielle said hastily, she wanted to get out before the mystery man revealed himself.

"Danielle…I think you owe him a thank you maybe even a date" Danielle's mom said as she clapped her hands together.

"No I'm so busy you know" Danielle said grabbing a huge suitcase and stuffing everything in it, her mom had a key and so did Mr. Bathroom she would never sleep here again.

"Why are you leaving" the guy in the bathroom said to her back.

Danielle caught a glimpse of him and lost her balance she fell in to her suitcase and Cody reached out a hand to help her up.

"I'm fine" Danielle said looking at his hand in disgust.

"Danielle!" Danielle's mom said shocked.

"How did you get in this apartment" Danielle said glaring at both of them.

"Its called a key smith" Danielle's mom said in a devious way.

"Yea Danielle now we both have a key" Cody said accentuation the "both".

"Danielle I accept Cody as a boyfriend, he is respectable and I would like to see you two together, it is my wish and since I am your mother you need to obey me." Danielle's mother said as she fixed her skirt.

"No you aren't my mother and he…he will never be anything more to me than…than…a freak" Danielle said not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Danielle don't make me angry" Cody said with glaring eyes.

"Both of you get out" Danielle said quickly grabbing stuff and putting it into her bag.

"You were never one to listen, so I have arranged a little get together with you and Cody" Danielle's mother said as he got up and blocked the door.

"What is this, have you like taken some sort of drug or something…this…this isn't happening, not in real life this doesn't happen" Danielle said as she started to hyperventilate. "What's happening" Danielle said as she started to get lightheaded, she started stumbling around the room trying to hold onto stuff.

"Cody come on before she dies or something" Danielle's mom said in a rushed voice as she ushered Cody out, but before she left she grabbed Danielle's face and said "We'll be back" just then Danielle's shortness of breath stopped and she just fell to the ground, hitting her head on her bed side table.

"Umm Dan" Joe said as he paced around his room.

"Whats up chica" Dan said in a happy voice.

"Have you heard from Danielle?" Joe said worried.

"Oh….my….gossshhh…that's who was missing" Dan said remembering he had sent her to go get her clothes.

"Well do you know where she is?" Joe said biting his nail.

"I think she might be at her apartment….oh crap Joe" Dan said in a worried voice.

"What Dan what!" Joe said his hands shaking.

"I don't know but I don't think this is good…" Dan said massaging his forehead. "Go do something Joe" Dan said because he was at a loss.

"Like what Dan!" Joe said annoyed.

"You know what I'm closer so you stay there, um I will call you in like an hour" Dan said as he grabbed his coat and car key like a secret agent.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked from the kitchen.

"Saving the world" Dan said as he stood in the door way like a super hero, after he had his fun he closed it, ran to his car and went to Danielle's apartment.

Ok so I hate to be a sucker for reviews but I am so when it hits 60 or more another update?


	6. Chapter 6

"Dan Dan…are you there" Joe asked into the phone. He debated whether to go or not to, "stay or go, stay or go?" Joe kept on battling himself. He was walking back in forth in his room debating with himself.

"Go" Nick said as he saw his brother.

"What?" Joe said thinking he knew what he was thinking.

"Oh I thought you had to use the bathroom…" Nick said.

"Well thanks anyway" Nick saying "go" was all he had to hear, then he was out.

"Danielle!" Dan said as he kicked the door down. He was laughing while he was doing it because this was absolutely RIDICULOUS, who gets to do this in real life. Anyway, while Dan kicked down the door like a detective.

"Oh myyy gooddddd this is so effed up" Dan said still laughing when he saw Danielle laying on the floor.

"What the eff is going on" Dan said grabbing his stomach from laughing so hard, but now it was nervous laughter.

"Danielle come on baby wake up, come on!, COME ON!!" Dan said shaking her a little more each time. Dan looked at her lifeless body as he gripped his head and he felt this little pang of affection for her, maybe Dan wasn't as gay as he thought he was. He really cared for Danielle and wanted the best for her, and right now the best was getting her up. Dan got up and started looking around for a scent to wake her up, he had seen it on a soap opera so he was going from what he knew. He fumbled around with growing anxiety forming his stomach, he finally found a bottle of perfume. To make sure it was potent enough to wake her he smelt it.

"Ew she spent money on this" Dan said as the gross perfume stayed in his nose.

"My nose hairs!!" Dan said as it began to burn so Dan pinched nose trying to stop the pain. "Ouch!!!" Dan said starting to jump around.

"Oh right" Dan said to himself as he saw Danielle laying on the ground. Dan put the noxious perfume up to her nose but there was no sign of her regaining her consciousness, so Dan kind of just left the perfume near her and sat on the bed waiting for her to wake up.

"Danielle I don't know why I do this crazy stuff for you" Dan said as he sat on the bed talking to her passed out body. "I don't even know why I care so much" Dan said massaging his temples, the perfume gave him a migraine. "I have no clue why I put up with you Danielle I mean look at you, your passed out and I am here next to you trying to wake you up" Dan said taking a deep breath.

"You scare Danielle every time you go and pull some crazy thing. You need to chill girl one day no one is going to be here to save you not me not Joe…" Dan said moving his feet back and forth. "You need to watch your self, why am I even talking to you…I mean you are totally not coherent…Danielle I don't know what happened and I still don't know why I continue to talk to you but I need to tell you that I will always be here Danielle. Maybe not Joe but I will be here." Dan said trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Danielle do you know if its possible to become un-gay or change your mind?…" Dan said looking at her body, after a brief silence Dan continued "Didn't think so…". Dan got a little bored so he decided to try and wake Danielle up again. "Um Danielle can you wake up now?!" Dan said looking at her face which was still expressionless.

Soon after he gave up and went back onto the bed. "Danielle are you dead?" Dan suddenly realized he never took her pulse. So he jumped off the bed and rushed to her wrist, thankfully there was a pulse. "Thank the lord" Dan said as he grabbed his chest.

"When ever your ready to get up Danielle I am here you know, don't keep me waiting" Dan said as he turned to look out the window. "A pizza hut a pizza hut Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut McDonalds Mcdonalds Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut." Dan started singing this in a never ending way, just because he felt his stomach rumble.

"Ouch" Dan heard come from the floor.

"Danielle?!" Dan quickly turned around. He saw Danielle squirming on the floor. "Danielle!" Dan said getting excited. He jumped around a little and then he lowered himself down to her level.

"Danielle are you ok?" Dan said looking at her face.

"I'm so scared" Danielle said as she still laid still, Dan saw little tear drops fall from Danielle's eyes.

"Don't cry babe" Dan said as he wiped away her tears, this of course only made it worse. Dan moved closer to Danielle and stroked her hair while she cried. There was nothing more he could do, he had no clue what made her like this, and if it was bad enough to make her cry chances were she wouldn't tell him.

"How long have you been here?" Danielle said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't know but you've been out for a while, does you head hurt" Dan said looking at her.

"Yea" Danielle said squinting because of the pain. "Can you take that stuff away before I puke" Danielle said as she nodded to the perfume bottle.

"Oh yea" Dan said as he quickly took it away.

"I can't stay here anymore" Danielle said as she started crying again.

"You don't have to" Dan said as he hugged Danielle. "Joe was really worried" Dan said trying to make things better.

"What?" was her response.

"Yea he called and he sounded really upset." Dan said looking at her face which had a really dumb expression on it.

"Whose Joe?" Danielle asked.

"Greatttttttt" Dan said in a whisper.

When Danielle's mom confronted her all Danielle could think about was Joe, and how he would make this all better, and how she would be with him just shortly. But when she hit her head against the bed side table she hit her temporal lobe on the side of her head, damaging her memory. Now Danielle didn't need to pretend she didn't know Joe, because now it was an all to relevant reality, but this was just a temporary memory loss, one that would be restored in a week or so…hopefully.

And now Dan had a little crush on Danielle, this would make things a lot more complicated, especially if Danielle was going to room with Dan for a while. Would this make Dan's attempts to get Joe and Danielle back together nonexistent, or will he be the same Dan that we know and love.

To make the sticky situation even stickier Joe was on his way. He was worried about Danielle, but now for the second time Danielle had forgotten Joe, once is enough for one person but twice, that might be enough to throw in the towel.

Now Danielle didn't recall Joe, would she make it harder for him to win her heart, just like the first time they met? Danielle had just been through a lot and this wasn't the first time, and all of this was starting to make her an bitter cold person. Meeting "new" people wasn't on the agenda for tonight, but Joe didn't know that.

**Ten or more reviews New Chapter. Bet you didn't see that coming. Ok the romantics, in the next chapter or the one after that, but will it be with Joe?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Danielle how many fingers am I holding up" Dan said as Danielle's eyes still tried to adjust.

"I don't know my head hurts so much" Danielle said laying down on Dan's lap again.

"Danielle we really need to get you to a doctor" Dan said looking at her scared eyes.

"No no no…no doctors" Danielle said gripping Dan so he would stay on the floor, Danielle knew they would call her mother again and all of this would start over.

"Danielle we have to" Dan said trying to get up.

"No please Dan don't make me" Danielle said clasping her hands together pleading.

"Danielle what the hell happened here tonight?" Dan said looking at her face.

"I can't…I don't want to say anything" Danielle said shaking her head looking at the floor.

"Fine, but we are still going to the hospital…but I know we can sign you in as like Britney Spears or something. I've always wanted to do that" Dan said with a coy little smile.

"I guess" Danielle said with a shrug and got up.

"A little dizzy?" Dan said as she stumbled to get balanced.

"Yea" Danielle said shaking it off.

They both walked out of the room together, undisturbed that was until foot steps were heard and a shady figure was seen on the staircase.

"Dan…" Danielle said as she stood behind him like a scared four year old.

"Its ok" Dan said it was completely dark and Dan, right now, didn't have that much courage either.

"Whoaa" Joe said as he walked into Dan.

"Oh god…you have no clue how happy I am to see this beautiful face" Dan said taking a big exhale and leaning on Joe's shoulder for support.

"Yeaaa ok…" Joe said making a weird face.

Danielle just stood behind Dan looking through the spaces in his arms to catch glimpses of this "mystery man".

"Dan what's up with her?" Joe said in a real whisper pointing in the direction of Danielle who looked a little paranoid now.

Danielle began to have a panic attack, she didn't know who this guy was, if he was one of Cody's friends or if he was there to hurt her. The panting caused Dan to turn around.

"Dan is he bad" Danielle's scared eyes looked up into Dan's, her eyes full of tears.

"No no he's good, his…um his grandma left her…teeth…on the roof" Dan said making weirder faces every time he got further into the story.

"What no…" Joe said making a thoroughly confused face. Dan just stared at him with indicating eyes shaking his eyes.

"Danielle why don't you go wait in the car." Dan said through a fake smile.

"Dan you better explain yourself" Joe said looking at Dan intently.

"I will…you are not going…" Dan started.

"I mean now Dan! Save me the sob story tell me why she didn't know it was me, and think about your answer Dan...its because its dark right...she didn't now it was me because she doesn't have night vision or something right?" Joe said pointing around the room, his throat and voice tensing.

"Joe, come over here" Dan said motioning for Joe to sit down on the stair.

"Please just tell me" Joe said in a quite voice again.

"Um well I know this is going to sound very…well for lack of better words, insanely ridiculous" Dan said as he laughed at the floor. "Well I came here and it was all like a movie I plowed down the door like no ones business then I walked into the room and it was like bam! Danielle was on the floor and I was all like ahhh" Dan said making the hand gestures. "So I found some perfume thinking it would wake her up but it didn't, so by the way never do the perfume trick, it doesn't work you know for future references because you two have the sukiest luck…any way when she finally woke up she…well…" Dan said biting his lip.

"this is some sort of joke right…am I being punked because if I am this is so not funny" Joe said getting up off the stair and backing away in disbelief.

"Joe I wish this wasn't real" Dan said still seated.

"Wait what, she actually forgot me…….. Again?!?!" Joe said pacing an pulling at his hair.

"Yea" Dan said in a whisper.

"Oh fuc this isn't real tell me it isn't real Dan, am I going to wake up?" Joe said standing next to Dan but now with watery eyes whose sorrow pierced him.

"It will be ok" Dan said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Got off of me" Joe said shrugging Dan's hand off of him.

"You have to do this Joe" Dan said.

"Dude I did it before. I don't have to do it again, I. Give. Up. I refuse to have to start over twice!" Joe said holing two fingers in front of Dan's face.

"You don't give up we both know it you'll come back in a day, so quit the drama and go out there right now and make you like third first impression on the girl!" Dan said in a bit of a yell pointing to the door. "I refuse to see you without her and her without you" Dan said looking at Joe.

"Yea it seems great for her to meet a new person tonight do you even know what happened?" Joe said pointing to her non existant door with a passionate face.

"No" Dan said looking at the door way.

"Then why would you think its ok for me to introduce myself?" Joe asked in a brash tone.

"Because Joe you said you would do anything, anything it would take! You need to keep your promises!" Dan said his voice cracked a little at the end.

"I only thought it would be once, I never signed up for this crap" Joe said throwing his hands up.

"Fine be a little hormonal butt head see if I care, but next time you see her ask your self what would have happened? See if you can live with that!" Dan said storming out.

"Why did I even come here in the first place?!" Joe said yelling after Dan.

"Because you care Joe, you really really care about her" Dan said looking up at him at the bottom of the stairs. "Now stop fighting with me like I'm your lover and leave" Dan said as he walked out the door.

"Who was that?" Danielle asked Dan when he got in the car, Dan's cheeks were flushed with red because of the anger but he quickly put on a happy face as he confronted Danielle.

"Oh just this really nice guy, you should meet him one day" Dan said giving a cheesy grin, at least she had to spark her interest no matter how much Joe was frustrating him right now.

"Joe Jonas?" Danielle asked.

"WTF Danielle how do you know that?" Dan looked at her surprised.

"That's him?" Danielle said smiling.

"Yea, Danielle how do you know?!" Dan said shaking her.

"I read it right here in this teeny magizeeny" Danielle said in a sing song voice.

"Where did you find that?" Dan said a little embarrassed as he grabbed it from her.

"In the back of your car" Danielle said cracking a smile even though her head was still in pain.

"Oh no I think you really are losing your mind I never had a girls magazine" Dan said as he threw the magazine out the window, making it an obvious joke. "We better get you to the doctor fast!" Dan said laughing.

All the long during the car ride in his head he heard Joe saying he gave up, Joe couldn't do this. So Dan's little saying of the night was "Give it time", he knew Joe would come back eventually, maybe, if he wanted. And now Danielle really had no idea who he was, oh how what we take for granted really bites us in the butt.

IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF THE UPDATE… I promised an update when you guys reached 10, but it never came I am sooo extremely sorry, but we have had some complications of our own over here and it doesn't exactly prove beneficial to updating so when I get a break from the choas I write, and then when I formulate enough for a chapter I post. I know I will be posting a lot over the vacation so don't worry but as for this week prob. I'll post Friday or tom. If there are at least 10 reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yup it looks like some damage to her temporal lobe" The doctor said to Dan in a separate room as he looked at the x-ray.

"Is she like…you know croak or something" Dan said lamenting the words.

"No it looks like she suffered from a little temporary memory loss, I don't see an hematomas or anything serious so no need for surgery and otherwise she should be fine." The Doctor said as he clicked the light off.

"Ok" Dan said as he let out a relieved sigh. "Wait so this memory thing its temporary right?" Dan said sitting on an examining bed.

"Yea, once some pressure is relieved from the lobe, once it has healed every thing should pop back into place, its just the way the brain heals it self, you see this over here, it's the repair of the cells, but you see they need room, so they push on this here, where the memory is held, and usually they block the most recent happenings or what ever is causing stress to the brain to calm the brain down so its easier to fix, your luck all she has is a slight bruise of the brain. Naturally it takes about a month or two to fix, but the body can do it on its own, no need for our interruption" The doctor said showing her brain to Dan explicating what he was saying.

"Ok lets go with that" Dan said staring with a blank face not sure what he was just told.

"I'll prescribe some pills, just incase there is any blood around the brain it will help to clot it, just for precaution" The doctor said writing something down on paper.

"So what do we tell her, she lost her memory?" Dan said taking the slip of paper.

"No, you tell her she is fine and to take these for the pain. Since the brain is repairing it can't take the stress of trying to remember, she might rupture some vessels causing her to have a stroke, so for now we don't want any over activity going on in her brain, so just let whatever is forgotten be forgotten until she remember, you know to keep her safe" The doctor.

"I think I just ruptured some brain vessels listening to this do you mind doing one of those things to me?" Dan said pointing at the x-ray.

"Take care Dan" The doctor said shaking his hand.

"No I was serious" Dan said as the doctor walked out not even addressing his comment.

"Well?" Danielle looked at Dan as he re-entered her room.

"Everything is fine, um I got some pills to help with the pain, so how are you?" Dan said trying to rush over what was wrong with her.

"Good I guess?" Danielle said shrugging.

"Come on lets go, I hate hospitals" Dan said in a disgusted voice.

"Me too" Danielle said as she let Dan lead her to the car.

"So how does living with me for a while sound?" Dan said looking at the road.

"Fine" Danielle said resting her head against the cold window.

"You going to work tomorrow?" Dan asked

"I guess, did the doctor say I shouldn't?" Danielle said closing her eyes.

"No, I actually think you should, get some normal back into your life." Dan said shrugging his shoulders looking at Danielle peacefully nod off to sleep.

Danielle fell asleep in the car not only for a moment until she heard some one say something to her, it was a distant yet familiar voice that said. "No way! You do not get to freak me out and then go to sleep", it was a guys voice and once she heard this her eyes shot open and looked at Dan "Did you say something?" she asked.

"No all I have been doing is listening to you snore" Dan said looking over at her. "Why?" he followed up.

"Nothing I just thought you said something" Danielle said wiping her eyes.

"I hope this doctor is right when he said your not mental" Dan said "mental" in a sing song voice.

"I'm not I just had a dream or something" Danielle said rolling her eyes, but it wasn't a dream it was a flashback.

"We're here" Dan said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Thank gosh I need a bed and fast" Danielle said getting out of the car it was cold now, it was almost winter.

"More like the sofa pronto" Dan said getting his key out.

"Nope bed" Danielle said as she ran in the house.

"Fine whatever" Dan said as he jumped on the couch.

"See you in the morning" Danielle said as she closed the bed room door.

"ok" Dan waved to her as she closed the door. The only way Dan found a way to fall asleep is if he kept on praying that Joe would come, this was the first time he went to bed saying a prayer, but Danielle needed Joe and Joe needed Danielle, even Dan himself knew this.

"Wake up, Wake up Wake up!" Danielle said vigorously shaking Dan.

"No no no" Dan said waving her off.

"Oh my god Jared get some pants on!" Danielle said laughing as she saw Dan's eyes open.

"No fair" Dan said in a groggy voice.

"Time for work" Danielle said in his ear.

"Time for sleep" Dan said in her face.

"…And the winner is Dan…for worst morning breath" Danielle said fanning her face.

"Loser" Dan said as he shoved a pillow in her face.

"Go get dressed being late is not an option" Danielle said as she pointed to the clock.

"Fine" Dan said as he got up off of the couch. Dan made his way into the bathroom to go brush his teeth when he heard some one talking out side of the window, all of the sudden he heard a crash come from outside the window that was on the other side of the bathroom. Pain stricken he made his way to the window to see some ones head at the bottom of it trying to open the window. Clearly this person wasn't tall enough to see through the window, so Dan decided to get out of the bathroom and surprise attack the culprits. Dan sneakily got out of the bathroom.

"Dan where are you going?" Danielle asked as she saw him in his secret agent stance.

"News paper I heard it come" Dan said as he straightened his back and went to the door. He went outside and made his way around to the back of the house where the bathroom window was.

"I said higher you insolent fool" The person on top of the other said.

"There is only so much I can do until I can't get higher" The person on the bottom said.

"You are useless" the one on top said trying to grip onto something. "Stop moving so much" he yelled.

"That my friend is you fault if you would have let me use the bathroom before you kidnapped me and took me here we wouldn't have this problem" The person holding the other said completely annoyed.

"If you didn't have such a weak bladder you wouldn't have to pee, so this is all your fault, now stop moving" The one on top said.

"I can only balance on my tippy toes so long before they become numb" The one holding the other said aggravated.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn those shoes, either way you write it all of this is your fault" The one on top said trying to grab onto something again.

"You are such a butt head you are so lucky I am even here, matter of fact why am I still here, I should just walk away right now" The bottom one said losing patience

"Come on just reach a little higher!" The top one said.

"I can only reach so high with these pants on, then it becomes painful" The bottom one said making a face.

"Once again that's your fault" The top one said.

"On the count of three I'm going to jump up, try to grab on to something" the bottom one said.

"Wait that doesn't sound to…" the top one said with a worried tone.

"Three!" The bottom one said as he did a little hop and ran away.

"Ahh" The top one said as he was in the air trying to grab onto something. The bottom helper didn't get out of the way fast enough so the person on top fell onto him.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea" The top person said as he rubbed his back.

"It was worth a shot right?" The bottom helper said with a little "hehe" and then rested his head on the ground.

"That was pathetic" Dan said as he looked at the two with a dumbfounded face. "You do know there is a front door?" Dan said looking at the two who were twisted up and in clear pain.

**Felt compelled to write one. You should feel compelled to review. Lets try and double the reviews i get. I know how many of you read so you aren't getting away with anything hehe. Well depending on the amount of reviews I might update tom. But its up to you!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yea genius what about the front door?" Kevin said slapping Nick on the top of the head.

"See that's a complicated question, I would have used the front door but we just got our J.O.N.A.S scripts and I was feeling really motivated, so I wanted to flank them from the side and then catapult them frontal, then…" Nick said getting really into his response but was cut off by Dan's more serious point.

"If that was Danielle in there you could have scared her to death! She doesn't know you remember" Dan said looking at them more seriously.

"Well Dan, when you sing "I heard it through the Grape Vine" at what I think was the top of your lungs, let us hope that it was the top of your lungs, as you brush your teeth it wasn't that hard to tell it was you" Nick said walking past Dan making his way to the front.

"Nick, Kevin…wait where's Joe?" Dan said counting his fingers.

"Home." Kevin blatantly stated. "Where I should be, next time you try and do something for him get him up not me!" Kevin said as glared at Nick.

"I told you he is so impossible to get up, the only way he used to get up is if we would put Frankie's diaper in his face and that's been over for like five or six years so its impossible" Nick said making a "isn't that so obvious face".

"You three are a little more dysfunctional than I thought" Dan said making a disgusted face "Get in" he motioned to the door.

"Got any food?" Nick said rubbing his belly and outstretching his arm to open the door, just as he was about to make contact with the knob the door swung open.

"Yes?" Danielle said with an attitude as she saw Nick standing there.

"Um I..I…I…H…" Nick couldn't think of anything because he was totally startled.

"Danielle, hey, these are my friends Nick and Kevin" Dan said putting his arms on their shoulders. "You should get to know them…" Dan continued with a cheesy grin.

Danielle pointed her finger at Dan and glared at him, "You in the car, we don't have time for this" Danielle said as she made her way past them.

"But Danielle!!" Dan began to whine and stomp.

"Then bring them in the car" Danielle said in a mock whiny voice.

"Oh my!! What a great idea, come to work with us, lets catch up in the car" Dan said putting his hand over his mouth and saying this as if he was reading a script. Dan skipped as he pushed Nick and Kevin forward.

Hearing the revving of a near car Joe unwrapped himself from the itchy wool blanket he wrapped himself in "What? where are they going NO!!! Come back" Joe muttered and yelled as he looked at the car leaving, it wasn't like they knew he was there anyway. Joe pretended to be asleep as Nick and Kevin left, he then thought sneaking into the back of the car would be a good idea, you know so he could see Danielle again, because as much as he denied it to himself he would really start over a million times just so he could be near to her, but it was the following through with this feeling that had some trouble.

"If I was Danielle where would I go?" Joe said tapping his fingers together. "No wait if I was Danielle, Dan, Nick, and Kevin where would I go" Joe pondered this for a while and then smiled to himself. "They would get out of this car" Joe said as he climbed into the back seat and went to the car door. He jiggled it a little bit, then he started to struggle with it, he tried to open it repeated time but kept on failing. "I sit getting hot in here" Joe started wiping the sweat off of his head. "Oh man, wow I think the oxygen is getting a little lacking, right sir blanket?" Joe said to the wool blanket which was still wrapped around his legs. And then Joe passed out.

"So Danielle like I said before that is Kevin…" Dan said pointing to Kevin.

"And I am Nick" Nick said interrupting .

"How exactly do you all know each other?" with that said Kevin made a nervous laugh and Nick stammered a little while Dan looked at them with pleading eyes to make something up. Danielle raised an eye brow when she saw the reaction and then thing seemed to click. "Oh god Dan! Ewww Does Jared Know!!" Danielle said making disgusted faces.

"What?!" All three of them seemed to yell at her.

"No no no, I like girls see, she's cute and her too, me no likey boys" Nick said trying to clarify.

"Yea, I'm not his boyfriend or whatever" Kevin said making a weird face.

"Plus anyway Danielle. You should know they aren't my type. I'm not into this tight pants weird shoe phenomenon" Dan said rolling his eyes.

"Yea because I know your type" Danielle said rolling her eyes in return. "But wait you I still don't know how all of you are friends" Danielle said looking back at Nick and Kevin briefly.

"Well…" Dan started talking slowly. "I was at this place one night, called Mama Mia, it has…great…Italian um…boots and all of the sudden I see some flashing cameras and I'm like wow someone famous so I went outside and all these little girls were mobbing them, screaming, I mean it's a sight I think only therapy can erase, anyway, so me, being the buff masculine man I was born to be helped these guys get into a secluded ally way so the girls wouldn't be all over them, and then when we were in the ally way we chatted and the rest is history" Dan said making a face to indicate that Nick and Kevin should follow.

"I didn't know talking in an alley way was normal, especially talking with a large stranger" Danielle said glaring at Dan.

"Um it's the latest trend?" Dan said nervously.

"Just tell me the truth, because that wasn't" Danielle said annoyed.

"Fine" Nick said from the back. All at once everyone turned to look at him. "My mom knew his mom and my mom introduced us at a family party" Nick said looking at Kevin who liked this story better.

"Yea! And now we are like Bffzzzz" Dan said giving Nick a high five.

"Dan, you make up the strangest stories" Danielle said with a little chuckle.

"Alright I'm ok" Joe said shooting up, he was still groggy, sweaty and his eyelids were heavy but at least he wasn't passed out, but his hair was in every direction. "Let's see how can I get out of this devil car?" Joe said looking around. "OK one more time" Joe said as he went to the handle. He jiggled it once more, kicked it a little and even tried every single latch in the car. Joe went back to the back seats, and sat down, then he looked at the door once more. "I really am as stupid as everyone say" Joe said as he hit his head. Joe went to the latch, and pulled up the lock and fell out of the car. "Land" Joe said as he outstretched his arms on the pavement and just laid there.

"Nicole get over here" A girl whispered to her friend, "Call Janelle, Izzy, Taylor, Katherine, Becca, Lori, Anna, Lauren, Jocelyn, Megan, Brianna, Laurel, Jess, May, and the other people, tell them to come to my house pronto" The random girl said to her friend.

"I love you land" Joe said as he got up. "Now…" Joe said as he went to sit on the curb. Ten minutes must have passed and there were a lot of cars, he was starting to wonder why, but he pushed those thoughts aside in order to focus on where Danielle and everyone else might be. "Lets see, hmm, today is a…ew my hair" Joe said in his head as he touched his head. He hopelessly patted down his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"See" the girl pointed with a fascinated voice at Joe.

"JOE!!!!" A huge amounts of girls started to scream, just then Joe rested his hand on his head, he was still bent over looking in the mirror of the car, but he froze and turned his head to the noise, and made a face as he saw the mass of about 50 girls nearing him.

"NO no no, I'm not Joe, I'm…My name is…Jim" Joe said backing up.

"Sing us a song! Say you Love Me! Marry Me!" The girls started chanting.

"I can't sing my name is Jim" Joe said backing up a little faster but he was running out of room. All the girls were calling more girls this was insane.

"No your not your freaking Joe Jonasss!!!" One girl wailed.

"Gotta go!" Joe said fastly as he took off. Unfortunately all the girls were following. "What are they like track stars" Joe said as he was running away. "Hold on what's today" Joe asked himself. "Tuesday ok what's Tuesday where would Danielle and Dan go where where umm." Joe thought to himself continuing to think as he continued to sprint. He was getting tired but the adrenaline was kicking in. "Music Theater! I met her on a Tuesday" Joe said in his head as he began to run to a street that would hopefully take him there. "I'm so gunna die" Joe said as he looked back and the girls were still following him, some even got cars.

"Wonder if Joe's still asleep" Nick whispered to Kevin as they walked around in the theater,

"Probably, do you think we should call?" Kevin said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So he can find out we took his car, absolutely not" Nick said as he crinkled his eyebrows.

"Go make friends with Danielle" Dan pushed them both forward to her.

"We'll try" Nick said clearing his throat.

Merry Christmas or Happy belated Chanukah, sorry if I spelled that wrong but my computer said it was right :-/. Anyway 110 reviews, lets see if we can do it, maybe Santa will drop off another update?! And think about the girls chasing him. I think that would really happen hheeheheheh soo sadddd.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Danielle" Nick started as he nervously clapped his hands together, by swinging them out far and then bringing them together.

"So…wait your Nick and your Kevin" Danielle said pointing to each of them.

"Yea, but we also have another brother his name is Joe, and then there's Frankie, so actually there's two more" Kevin said holding up two fingers.

"Yea I think I met him Joe I think, he was looking for your grandma's teeth or something" Danielle said brushing her bangs away.

"Ok?" Nick said in a weird way looking at Danielle strangely.

"Hey he's your brother, I didn't make it up" Danielle said with a little laugh.

"yea he's pretty odd… BUT he's really a good guy" Nick offered trying to patch his brothers impressions upon her.

"I'll take your word for it" Danielle said as she turned away from them and rolled her eyes without them seeing.

"I don't know if you've heard of us but we are the Jonas Brothers" Nick said fishing for some common ground after a long pause in conversation.

"Am I suppose to care, I know your all brothers, Kevin just told me" Danielle said with curious eyes.

"No we're a band, we're actually quite popular" Nick said in a mocking arrogant way, flipping his oh so there curly locks.

"Oh yea, Dan had a magazine in his car, I saw you three in it" Danielle said remembering the magazine and raising her eye brow. "I also heard that your are dating" Danielle said with a laugh.

"You know those magazines they are all gossip" Nick said blushing.

"I got my eye on you Nick" Danielle said walking away with a smile that neither Nick nor Kevin could see.

"She hates me" Nick said in a hurried desperate whisper looking at Kevin.

"Way to go little bro" Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"Where did Dan go?" Nick said looking around.

"Um where did Danielle go?" Kevin responded.

"Great we are so done" Nick said looking for anything familiar, but there was nothing, so they started wandering hoping they would just run into some one, but Joe had that one covered.

"Let me in!!" Joe banged on the doors but there was not one person around. "Oh Shit" he whispered as he heard the screams. He ran to another door and started to bang furiously on the glass double door. Joe saw something move through the window at the next door way, so he sprinted hoping some one would spare his life.

"Could you please let me in" Joe said looking over his shoulder and not at the person who was standing on the other side of the door deciding his fate.

"You don't work here therefore you aren't permitted inside" Danielle said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Please I have about thirty seconds before I get mauled by a bunch of girls" Joe said sweating profusely, he noticed it was Danielle, his mouth dried a bit but he had not time for impressing now.

"Let me think" Danielle said putting her hand on her jaw as if she was thinking, and then she heard the nearing screams. "Oh they sound like they really want you" Danielle said.

"Yea I know" Joe said cockily but then broke out of the trance, "Any way I have about twenty more seconds, I really don't want the last think I hear to be, can I have your autograph" Joe said moving around.

"One problem, the door is locked and I don't have a key" Danielle said shrugging her shoulders. "Oopsy" she added with fake sad eyes.

"Oh god" Joe said as he blessed himself and saw the nearing danger also known as girls. He saw all of them charging and started to run again. Danielle chuckled to herself as she saw him run away, he was cute from all angles.

About a half hour passed, but there were still faint screams of girls, Danielle kept on wondering why they were still here, and where Nick, Kevin and Dan were. But it was nearing the opening of the venue so Danielle unlocked a door and saw a random girl running. "Where are they coming from" Danielle said as she walked away from the door. Thankfully Joe saw her open the door as he was making lap number ten around the venue.

"Help me" Joe said as he panted barging through the doors. "Are they after me?" Joe said looking behind his back.

"What are you doing, are you ok, you don't look so good" Danielle said as she rushed over to Joe who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"I've been running around this building for the last thirty minutes waiting for some one to notice me and help, these girls they just don't give up" Joe said still breathing heavy.

"That sucks" Danielle said sitting on the floor because Joe did, well he kind of collapsed on the floor but whatever. "I guess no one noticed" Danielle said masking her laughing.

"Obviously not and now I don't think I will ever be able to walk the same" Joe said massaging his legs.

"Come on, let's get you some water" Danielle said helping this "stranger" she felt really bad now. "I'm Danielle by the way" Danielle said looking over her shoulder.

"Psh I know th…I mean I'm Joe" Joe said giving a weak smile.

Danielle brought Joe over to a concession stand and gave him a bottle of water.

"You have no idea how good this is" Joe said looking at the water.

"I probably don't" Danielle said forcing a smile.

"Being here all alone must be creepy" Joe said looking around.

"Well I was here with Dan, he usually works my shifts and he brought Nick and Kevin, wait… your Joe… you're their brother aren't you?" Danielle said scrunching up her face. "It all makes sense now, you were the guy at the apartment the other night, so we aren't complete strangers" Danielle said smiling.

"Yea, wait…what did my brothers say about me?" Joe said taking a sip of water.

"They said you wore girl underwear" Danielle said looking at Joe pathetically. Obviously this was a little to much for Joe to handle, he tried to hold it in but the pressure was to great, the sip of water he just took exploded out of his mouth and all over Danielle. Danielle just kinda stood there for the first thirty seconds asking her self "did he just really do that".

"Just kidding" Danielle said as she wiped the water off of her face with her hands

"I am so sorry" Joe said covering his mouth with his hand and holding back the laughs.

"Its fine" Danielle said through gritted teeth as she took napkins from Joe's hand.

"That wasn't suppose to happen" Joe said still chuckling but pretending to cough so it didn't seem like he was laughing.

"Didn't think it was" Danielle said rolling her eyes. "Let's go find your brothers, you're a little to much for me" Danielle said grabbing his hand.

"That's what my teacher in kindergarten told me" Joe said with a smile.

"Why is that good?" Danielle said looking at his smile.

"Because after that I was spanked" Joe said laughing.

"You are a sick sick boy" Danielle said with a disgusted face.

"Its one of my charms" Joe said looking at Danielle's face, yup he could tell, soon enough every thing would be back to normal, that is if everyone who wasn't suppose to be in their lives stayed out.

I just got back from vacation, and hey hey we got 110 reviews!!! I am sooo proud. So I think 125-128 and I'll update, the last part is kinda gagalicious but it is such a Joe-ism.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK i'm going to make this short and to the point because my mom has ears like a hawk and can hear typing like no other. So as you can tell i am strictly prohibited from the computer, like i am risking my well being right now. I think you guys have the right to know why i am grounded and banned from the computer. Ok so i went for New Years over my "long lost" cousins house and my aunts house. I have never seen them before and yada yada because they live in like guam whatever and isolate themselves whatever. Anyway my mom told me my cousin Lucie was adopted so i thought she knew about it, well i was wrong. China came up over diner and i was like oh dont they have the highest rate of abondonment and my aunt was like yea many people fly over to adopt babies. So I dont know why i had to ask but i did, I freaking asked my aunt if she knew where Lucie was from, i mean it wasn't rude i did in a really sincer manner. And my cousin looks at me and asks "why" with like puppy dog eyes but i am such a loser i didnt notice and i was like "because your adopter right" and i looked around for backup but my mom was just like holding her head down and no one made eye contact, yea this little get together didnt last long, it ended up with Lucie crying for ever and not wanting to talk and them going home so on. So im dead for a while sorry, i only have like a quarter of a chapter finished so i dont know when i can post Ill risk my life soon to get one up, hope you understand **

**Delphine. **


	12. Chapter 12

Danielle felt like a giddy school girl as she held Joe's hand, it sent shivers up her spine and gave her goose bumps but he couldn't tell because her regulation work shirt covered her slim arms. Danielle was in a daze to say the least, she wanted him to stay there, but then again he was a stranger, a perfect stranger. Yet it didn't feel weird to hold his hand, it felt right, and after all he wasn't a real stranger because Dan was friends with him and she had spent a couple hours with his brothers, she was slowly coaxing herself into staying with him.

"So why are you here?" Danielle asked Joe who was now at her side.

"Beside the fact that I was chased here, I had to come visit an old friend" Joe said referring to her.

"Oh so do all fans do that, I mean chase you around is that a typical day in the life of Joe Jonas?" Danielle said questioningly.

"Mostly, Its been getting worse these days, I mean I know I'm ridiculously good looking but…" Joe stopped to laugh. "No I'm just kidding, I mean its nice to know people care, at least I know I would be missed if anything ever happened but I mean the chasing is a tad over the top, but its their life and I cant stop them chasing me, I mean can you blame them?" Joe said smirking at his last comment.

Danielle glanced at Joe when he thought she was looking away. She caught him take a glance at their hands which were still interlaced, and then, then she saw him smile to himself. But not any smile it was a cheesy "life is good" smile, one that lit up his face perfectly and made all the worry in his face disappear, the worry that kept a frown on his face, which only Danielle seemed to notice. Danielle saw him smile, but that made her hands sweat so she discreetly pulled her hand away from his and turned away so she wouldn't have to see his face.

"So this friend how long have you two known each other?" Danielle said clasping her hands in front of her as she walked to try and move the awkwardness and any other feeling Joe might be harboring out of the way.

"Um Like a year or so maybe more time is all mashed up, a lot happened so I knew her longer than I thought, you know it gets a little complicated" Joe said stressing "a lot" when he said it.

"So its not really an old friend than" Danielle said looking straight forward.

"Well I guess not, but when I'm with her I feel like I've known her forever, maybe not an old friend but a really really really_ really _great friend" Joe said putting his hands in his pockets, he was of course referring to Danielle.

"So It's a girl?" Danielle said now turning her head to him showing interest.

"Yea, but right now she's just a friend, probably never anything more so don't worry if you had a little crush on me…" Joe said laughing.

"You never know sometimes people surprise you, you can never predict what tomorrow will bring" Danielle said shrugging her shoulders and looking forward again and ignoring his last comment.

"Tell me about it" Joe said in a mutter, if any two people should no never to predict what tomorrow has in store for life it was them, because every time normalcy entered their life some supreme power turned both their worlds up side down.

"Where are you from?" Danielle said, again cutting into the awkwardness.

"From my mother?" Joe said looking at her hopelessly.

"No I mean like New York, Mississippi, another place or whatever…" Danielle said turning her head to him as they were walking to show a slight smile.

"Oh right right" Joe noted his stupidity. "New Jersey, we only get to go home occasionally, you know in between tours and stuff…" Joe said casually, not quite completing his sentence.

"Nice" Danielle said as she looked at Joe who continued to ignore eye contact.

"Wait" Joe said stopping Danielle in the middle of the hall. "What's in here?" Joe said pointing to a random door.

"Nothing fascinating, its just a closet" Danielle said looking back at Joe.

"Not any closet" Joe said to himself with a twinkle in his eye, it was their closet, the one where they both passed out the one where heart break was felt and the one where everything seemed to be normal, where life outside just stood still, it was their closet, nothing could touch them, no one, it was only them two in their no fans no Dan no family. "Come on" Joe said pulling her into the closet as she resisted.

"Sorry but I don't usually go into closets with strangers" Danielle said with a half smile shaking her head, holding on to the door frame reluctant to go inside.

"Technically I am not a stranger…and what am I going to do to you? I'm not going to murder you" Joe said trying to pull her inside.

"Well that makes me feel better" Danielle said still gripping the door frame.

"Stop being a baby" Joe said pulling her body in, he struggled with her for a couple of more moments before she abruptly spoke.

"Fine" Danielle said as she let go, the force of Joe pulling her caused them both to go flying back, just as some one would if you were playing tug-of-war and the other team randomly dropped the rope.

"A little warning next time" Joe said as he laid outstretched on the floor, completely splayed out, obviously the wind was knocked out of him.

"Sorry" Danielle said getting off of the floor looking down at Joe who was still on the floor.

"For the record I was just kidding before" Joe said as he got up slowly dusting the dust off of him and rubbing his back which was hurt from the fall all the while forcing a smile.

"Yea I know" Danielle said but she really didn't mean it, she couldn't even trust her mother she was not sure if she could trust him but her body warmed as she kept the eye contact, just from his soothing stare she knew he would never hurt her, never. Something she was never sure of but for the first time she was. She just continued to stare the little amounts of light playing on his best features. And then he spoke.

"So I was thinking…" Joe said narrowing his gaze so that the intensity of his stare would make even an on looker enchanted he inched closer and closer to her.

"Oh really what were you thinking…Joe" Danielle said as she moved closer to him also, moving her head slightly when she said "Joe" she bit her lip and waited for his next remark, the next remark that would ooze from his lips and fill her ears with a reassuring warmth that no other could give her.

"Well Danielle…I was thinking that maybe…" Joe said stuffing his hands into his pocket as he looked at her biting her lip, as if she was insecure, and he knew she wasn't.

"Maybe what…" Danielle said as she saw Joe lick his lip for some moisture, instantly Danielle felt her face blush, he was so hot, but the dim lights allowed her blush not to be seen, thank god.

"…that maybe you should stop talking…" Joe said as he closed the space in between them pressing his warm full lips against Danielle's. He was originally just going to ask her out to dinner but it all changed when he caught a glimpse of her lips and instantly wanted them. The kiss instantly made his hairs stand on end, she moved her hands to his face as they laid on his jaw simply his hands were removed from his pockets and rested on her hips, slightly below the curve of her back, he kept debating on whether he should slip his tongue into her mouth casually but time was of the essence and it ran out. It was only moments after their lips first pressed that Danielle in a white flash saw something inside her head, It was her and Joe, whom she had never known to know until today, or so she thought, in this very closet, she saw the brooms and the supplies, everything was the same, it was her and Joe all alone, kissing**. (flash back of when he writes the cards for her after she's mad and they kiss in the closet)**. It was at this that she became startled, immediately pulling away, how was this possible, it was like déjà vu but so real.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I'm an idiot what was I thinking you just met me I shouldn't have kissed you I mean I wasn't even going to I just wanted to ask…" Joe said in response to her face, which was pure panic as he was cut off.

"Um…Joe you have to leave" Danielle said looking all over the room.

"Danielle are you ok?" Joe said looking at her worried.

"I'm fine we just have to go ok?" Danielle said looking at Joe she started to reach for the door handle when Joe reached for her hand. He looked into her eyes, **she **saw a sadness behind **his** eyes, **his** face was tired it was a look she had never seen on anyone, because in her life no one hid her feelings from her. They would be angry at her if they were mad or yell and cry if they were sad, but he tried to make her feel comfortable, he hid whatever was causing the distress, he never let it show except now, when **he **was vulnerable. He was tired of pursuing someone that took so long to obtain, so much effort, and now he had to do it twice (its actually more but he pushed the past aside and focused on when she lost her memory so it was twice), it was only a matter of time before he would break, but the kiss, the kiss made it worth it, it made him think there was hope. That maybe she _would_ love him again.

"Why Danielle… tell me you did not just feel something" Joe looked at her with a perplexed face, he was looking for some sincerity in her face but all he got was a blank stare she showed no emotion, her breaths were heavy he looked at her chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Joe um… um.." Danielle said looking for something to make her case, the so called déjà vu caused something in her to fear this meeting with this stranger, it made her think he wasn't really a stranger. Terrifying her more because if he wasn't a stranger and they really did kiss why didn't she remember him, she couldn't forget some one like him, some one so worried about, and above all such a great kisser. Then she saw a glint of silver in the dimness. "um…You're married!!!!!!" Danielle abruptly said taking his hand and pointing to the ring, she wasn't expecting this to be the reason they had to leave.

"Yea I'm eighteen in a closet making out with a girl and to top it off I'm married but don't worry she doesn't mind if you use me on the weekends NO IM NOT MARRIED!!" Joe said looking at her weird.

"Yea because it really makes sense to a stranger that you wear a wedding ring?" Danielle responded.

"Its called my morals" Joe said wiggling his finger.

"Its called not understanding" Danielle said pointing to her head.

"Two words, purity ring" Joe said as he patted Danielle on the head and walked out, "Don't make that face to long it might get stuck like that" Joe said as he closed the door leaving Danielle completely dumbfounded, he saw it on her face as he quickly turned around to see her face illuminated by the light the open door let in. Even if it was only for a moment he saw her face, and that was enough. He walked out knowing her, Joe knew her well enough that with her personality she would not take being left alone, she was always the one who had to walk out, never walked out on.

"Psh. There is no way he gets to leave me alone in a closet" Danielle said to herself and then barged out, only to see Joe casually leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face.

"I knew it" Joe said leaning against the wall as if expecting her.

"Excuse me are you calling me predictable?" Danielle said rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip.

"Are you saying you aren't??" Joe said stroking his chin.

"Yes" both Joe and Danielle answered but Joe said it in a mocking girl voice.

"See I knew you were going to say that" Joe said laughing slightly, he knew at this point it wasn't worth it to stay mad at her not if he could make her happy just as quickly. If he wanted to win her back he needed to put his ego aside and try to please her, at least long enough for her to go out with him and then it would be fair game. He didn't know what happened in the closet but it was enough to bug her out. While he was alone outside he debated on whether he should walk away with the anger or potentially win her heart. The possibility over ruled his disappointment so he decided to wait for her to come out, he _needed_ to see her again, this time around there was no walking away from their problems not this time. This time she would be his right from the beginning.

"Well did you see me doing this?" Danielle said as she turned her back on him and started to walk away. But then turned on her heels and faced him "Do try and remember I am a stranger Joe, nothing more" and then she walked off in a huff. Joe waited until she got to about eighty feet away and then he got up the courage to yell out.

"You want me so bad don't you?" Joe said in a yell.

"What if I do?" Danielle said turning back. This caused Joe to freeze, he had known Danielle to be a hard-ass and never expected her to reveal what she did, he thought she would say no. But she said an undefined yes which was good enough for Joe, because this for Danielle meant yes.

"What happened to your little freak out before and not wanting to be in a closet with me? I thought you couldn't" Joe mockingly to Danielle's back as she kept walking away expanding the wide gap.

"Its so much easier telling the truth when your walking away, because you know you won't see the other person again, how was that for unpredictable?" Danielle said in a yell also but added in a stuck out tongue as she continued to walk away. What Danielle didn't remember is that Joe was a man with priorities, and their relationship was numero uno, and there was no stopping him from getting what he wanted.

"Great" Joe whispered to himself as he clutched his chest and smiled to himself as he leaned up against the cold window, he stayed there for a while and then after everything had sunk in, he did what every romantic novel or chick flick movie would have the hopeless romantic do next, he went after her, well at least he made a plan. He wouldn't go after her now, he wanted her to think she won, plus he needed to get his brothers back for taking his car without asking.

Soon enough he would be with her again, there is no doubt in that, but would a previous ally soon turn against them, or could nothing forsake the friendship that was presumed.

Don't stress he isn't having a heart attack because I just read it over and it sounded like that but he isn't, he's just so happy and his heart is so light, sounds queer, but he's just really happy. I know they live in LA now but I want them to live in NJ right now so they do BAM haha. No major drama for a while. Oh and before I forget, I was so nervous writing the other night (my mom was taking a shower so I got some time the other night when I wrote the letter, which I just read and it made no sense but I think you guys got the point of it) anyways, I was literally shaking when I wrote it because I heard the water faucet go off which meant I only had like 2.1 minutes before I was busted and in that two minutes I had to finish the letter post it and turn the computer off hah I was like an effing spy. I swear I even rolled out of the door way, and I didn't get caught I felt so accomplished, anyway I am still grounded but my mom had interviews at work all week so I had exactly 10 minutes of speed writing everyday at 3:00 right after I got home from school. I would run up to the computer and type my little heart out, like I don't think you could even see my fingers they were working over time I seriously probably averaged like 100 words a minute ok a little exaggeration (maybe) but what ever. So thank her boss for firing people so she had to interview new ones! Even though that is so bad haha. Oh I might try and call my cousin and apologize, again, in order to earn brownie points with my mom, but I already said sorry like five zillion times, no exaggeration, but whatever I shall please my mom. Its so not my fault my aunt chose to lie and to let her child live a lie, ok that's harsh but you get what I am saying. Also I forgot to ask you a question, do you guys read stories based on the number of reviews they get, and what do the reviews mean to you, does it mean the more reviews the better the story or anything else? Tell me I am curious. Of course keep the reviews coming, cant wait to see what you guys have to say. The reviews make me risking my life worth it for me haha. Wow this is so long and its like a complete mental dump on to you guys, but I know you love me, well at least my writing haha so thanks for reading if you made it up to this point wow I need to stop, I actually have five minutes to spare today haha, ohh maybe I should post, ohh good idea, wow a conversation with my self ok I am stopping. read review yada yada, it really only takes 1.3 minutes I mean come on nothing monumental can happen in that amount of time so MAKE MY DAY!!!!! Bye-bye xxoo Delphine duhhhhhhh. Oh wait if you didn't notice I mixed up my writing style a tad so tell me if your feeling it. (the note was written a couple of days after and then I almost got caught so when she was in the shower near the end of it I realized it was precious computer time. This chapter was actually written a while ago because of my pusishment I havent been able to post, and this little side bar was the only thing that was written now. My mom went to bed at like 9!! Woo hooo)


	13. Chapter 13

Danielle had to really mentally challenge her self not to look back. She touched her lips and smiled to herself, remembering what had just happened. It took everything thing she had to pull away from him, but it didn't seem right to keep on kissing him, not after she learned there was a possibility that she had known him and he wasn't telling her, so was that considered lying? Could she even trust her subconscious? All of this was playing inside of her head as she walked away imagining what he was doing, was he looking at her walk away had he left, but she didn't look back, she _couldn't _show her weaknesses which was her flaw all along. Because this "weakness" she was trying to hide were her insecurities, and these allowed her to push Joe away repeatedly without her really imagining the hurt it caused him. This shell that she built up to prevent her weaknesses from being shown was making her act more and more like the people she didn't want to be, but losing her memory allowed her a clean slate (in the case of love and feelings, because she only forgot Joe and his family), maybe Joe would be the one who could show her that it was the weaknesses and insecurities that make people beautiful, it makes them who they are and who they want to be. All you have to forget is you _need_ to be and then ultimately when broken away from the mold of the needs _you_ find _yourself_. She kept on walking almost aimlessly. Not really knowing where to go or who she was looking for she didn't necessarily need to find Dan but she did _hope_ to stumble upon him. But then she did _hope_ that she would stumble upon Joe again tonight also. As she was walking she heard a debate going on at the pizza booth in the venue, it was probably the only fresh thing that they make at Westbury, well it was frozen dough, but it was freshly baked.

"No it was beat, spread, flour, beat, spread, oven" a voice yelled, from what Danielle knew this was the voice of Nick, but she decided to not intervene on this little brotherly fight. It was to good to mess up, she just had to watch this disaster in real time.

"Um are you on drugs, because he left like a second ago and clearly said spread, beat, hold the flour, beat, flower, spread, oven" Kevin spat.

"Oh my god! If you correct me one more time I _will_ shove this dough up your ass" Nick yelled.

"Watch your language!" Kevin interjected, though Danielle couldn't see them she knew he was probably standing with his hand on one hip.

"Sorry mom, oh wait you aren't my mother so I don't have to listen to you!" Nick yelled his volume increasing.

"Wow good one, Now lets do this the right way…my way" Kevin said.

"It must be the right way in London which is actually left therefore, you are wrong" Nick said in a know it all way. From afar Danielle screwed up her face trying to figure out what it meant, she knew Kevin was probably doing the same.

"Um was that supposed to make sense?" Kevin said his voice was now angry and confused.

"Its completely understandable because they drive on opposite sides or whatever…you know what it made sense in my head, Just give me the dough" Nick said almost like a warning growl to a predator.

"No!" Kevin said in a high pitch yelp, obviously jumping away from Nick's attempt to steal the dough, Danielle kept walking in the direction of the booth staying close to the walls so they wouldn't be able to see her.

"Ughhh I am so close toripping out my hair…or yours" Nick said and then took a long breath trying to contain his frustration "You know what you do it how you want and when the people are spitting out their food and when they get sick because it is so utterly disgusting I hope the _throw up _on you" Nick said saying throw up through gritted teeth.

Danielle was about to make her self noticed when Dan came out of a door and walked in on the brothers arguing, she decided to watch this, it was going to be priceless, well at least she hoped for the sake of a cheap laugh.

"Um hello are you two deliberately trying to get me fired because thank you very much I can do that on my own and I don't henceforth Dan wanting to keep Dan's job" Dan said breaking them up as Nick was walking away.

"Sorry its just I am so not used to working with people who have their head stuck up their ass so severely" Nick said quickly shooting a glare at Kevin.

"Its ok Nick we all know your working on that, little by little your head comes out of you…erm behind" Kevin returned.

"I respect that one" Dan said as he observed the verbal altercation, Now Danielle was also close enough to see that Nick's head looked like it was going to explode from anger.

"Oh boy" Danielle said to her self as she saw Nick turn red with anger.

"I meant you!" Nick said as he clenched his fists trying to think of something to do to him…something that didn't involve hurting him. "I'm soo done with you Kevin" Nick said as he started to walk in Danielle's direction.

"I feel like I was just dumped…by my brother" Kevin said making a series of weird faces as he looked at Dan.

"You kinda were" Dan said as he nodded slightly laughing as he watched Nick walk away. "Isn't it funny how he kinda swings his hips when he walks, I wish I could do that" Dan said trying to walk while swinging his hips, it didn't seem like he could do both at the same time.

"I heard that" Nick growled back, and then started to half run away from them.

"Ha he even runs a little feminine too!" Dan said looking on proudly.

"See now that worries me" Kevin said as he went back to work.

"Make sure you do that correctly" Dan said seriously as he snapped out of looking at Nick run. He left Kevin alone and went back into the closet. Kevin looked hopelessly at the 30 some odd lumps of dough that he needed to make into pizzas with in an hour, make that 49 minutes, and he still had yet to master the beating of the dough.

Nick, once he was out of Dan and Kevin's sight started to walk again. He walked past Danielle at a slow pace, she was barley visible to him because she was out of his provincial sight and to top it off he was talking to himself, so he was in no way paying attention. The whole argument that had just erupted did not take more than _10 _minutes. It only takes ten minutes to make a day change, make a mood change, or more dramatically make a _life _change.

"I so don't walk like a girl this is so bogus" Nick said trying to stop his hips from moving by putting his hands on them and attempting to hold them in place. "Maybe it was sabotage to hurt my self esteem? Now I'm thinking like a girl, ok Nick, its ok, I wont listen to what Dan just said, I like football not flowers, but daisies are nice, and roses smell cool… ughh no! I like the smell of sweat and gym sock, actually no I don't…" Nick said out loud letting his mind wander, it wasn't like anyone was around. Well at least he didn't think so. As he passed Danielle, she decided to look on as he had this internal conflict. She felt it was amusing, he was so dramatic about the whole thing, and his walking was distorted because he was trying to stop his hips from moving. She also felt kind of bad for him also, so she decided to interrupt this moral dilemma. She knew what it felt like to feel unsure about yourself, she just felt it moments ago with Joe, multiple times.

"Having some trouble" Danielle said walking over to him.

"Whoa" Nick said snapping his head around to see her. "Ah that's gunna hurt in the morning." Nick said as he instantly clutched he neck with his hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think you would be that surprised" Danielle said running over to him.

"Its ok don't worry Danielle probably _minor_ whiplash you know" Nick said trying to wave her off.

"Let me help you" Danielle said approaching him.

"No I'm a man I got it" Nick said trying to stand up straight and trying to mask the pain with a really unconvincing face.

"Are you sure?" Danielle said with a stressed face.

"No, can you get some ice for my boo boo" Nick said in a weak voice.

"Come on" Danielle said linking her arm with Nick's.

Danielle took Nick over to one of the stands in the venue where he could get some ice, Danielle didn't know it but Nick was the only one there for her, when it was all falling apart he was truly the only one to help. He tried to make Joe remember and he tried to make them both fall back into love with each other. Kevin and Dan were usually to involved in themselves and sometimes Dan was deep but he couldn't offer her advice and guidance like Nick could. Because Nick was the link to Joe he knew his inner workings and usually what he felt. This isn't to say Kevin nor Dan were minor in the mending, Nick was just really the main "linker" if you will. Both of them turned up at the most random and unexpected times. Yet still each time they were present was a time where they both needed each other, right now Nick needed her because he had just fought with his brother and was hurt, and usually with Danielle it was because she was upset. Whatever the problem the fact remained that they were always there to back the other one up, leaning a shoulder to cry on, and encouraging words.

"All better?" Danielle said holding the ice on his neck as his hand started to take over holding it on.

"Yea thanks" Nick said with a weak smile. "You know you remind me of my brother, Joe, he's really a great guy just like you…except you're a girl…" Nick said taking the ice bag in his hands.

"I know" Danielle said simply looking at Nick with a slight smile.

"You act like you know him" Nick said looking at her face.

"That's what I am trying to figure out" Danielle said with a sigh.

"Really?" Nick said with a devious smile.

"Don't you look like you know something?" Danielle said laughing.

"You know Danielle some one once told me that good thing take time, they're harder that way, but in the end it turns out to be something fantastic" Nick said rubbing his neck with his other free hand.

"And who told you this…" Danielle said looking at Nick intently he was really maturing into a great _man_ no longer a _boy_, some one any brother, sister, mother or father could be proud of, even she felt proud. She looked at his structured face and his muscular arms. She almost envisioned what they had looked like a couple months ago, she didn't know how she knew what he looked like over a year ago but it was so real. She let this go and just absorbed the presences he filled and the happiness and hope he exuded even in the worst situations.

"I actually read it, I believe it was the man who created the atomic bomb" Nick said with a serious face trying to remember his name.

"Well ok then… did he say this before or after he blew up the world" Danielle said with a puzzled face, what a gruesome example.

"No see, he actually had no intention of his bomb being used, he did it just for the scientific purpose, he never wanted to hurt anyone, the man was a genius, he only ate peanut butter sandwiches and isolated himself in his basement away from everything he loved for many years in order to build this bomb, no wife, no children, no dog or anything except peanut butter sandwiches. When he was finished it was like a child to him after all those years he _finished_, he _did_ it, but the government commissioned the bomb, they took away his _life _work…you can't be like him in that way Danielle you have to _fight _to keep it you can't let anyone take it from you" Nick said getting really into it.

"I cant let people take my bomb…?" Danielle said confused.

"No, its just figurative" Nick said making a "jezz duhh" face.

"So what _can't_ I let them take away?" Danielle said now putting her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on the counter of the concession stand.

"That my friend is for you to figure out, but the point is, you can't spend all your time and energy and _heart_ on something and then allow it to be taken away…cherish it, I mean it" Nick said poking Danielle in the arm.

"How old are you kid?" Danielle said smiling and putting her arm around his waist.

"Physically 15 but, mentally I am _so_ beyond your years" Nick said as he put his free arm around her waist.

"I'm adopting you as my brother" Danielle said as she giggled and her and Nick walked around the venue waiting to bump into something.

"You already did before you lost your memory" Nick said under his breath.

"Huh?" Danielle said hearing the mumbling.

"Oh nothing" Nick said sighing as they continued to walk.

"How bout we go find your brothers now" Danielle said taking her hand off his waist as he did the same, he stopped in his tracks and dropped his bag of ice.

"_Brothers_?" Nick said looking at her with wide eyes Danielle could practically heard his gulp.

"Yea" Danielle said in a "what ever" normal tone.

"_BrothersSSSS_??" Nick asked more wide eyed this time.

"Yea why?" Danielle said blowing it off as she continued.

"Danielle I only came here with Kevin, if Joe finds out we took his car we are _dead, _how did he even get _here_" Nick said running his hands vigorously through his hair.

"It's a little late for that, I think he knows who took his car" Danielle said with a "psh" at the end.

"Great" Nick said as he rolled his eyes and began to jog off in order to find Kevin.

"Glad to see your feeling better!" Danielle yelled out as she watched him disappear, she didn't bother to follow him, Danielle _would _see him again she would make sure of that, she liked this little mentor Nick, he made sense when life didn't. Maybe she hoped spending time with Nick would lead her to Joe, maybe she didn't she didn't even know.

No time to write an authors letter, well I guess I kinda did since I am, well haha im a dork for that, enjoy blah blah blah maybe an authors note on an update in life for me a lil later in the week, but I also have midterms so maybe not. Ok and since I know its killing you and I know I wont update in a while so ill answer the number one question you have right here, I guarantee you asked yourself this: Is Nick the new love interest? The answer is…maybe. No I'm kidding he isn't and will never be her boyfriend. He might have a tiny crush on her but its brother sister and mutual kk. Byebye. Im so sorry I couldn't read this over either, it was a tight squeeze each day so it might suck a little. P.S some one private messaged me, i wont say the name, but they said i was a "cool chick" I was so honored, i NEVER think of myslef as cool so thanks for making my month haha. I really do love every SINGLE review no matter if its a frustrated fan (sorry Alivia i know i kill you) or some one who cant stop smiling after they read i really mean it when i say all of them matter, ok im a little emotional bt w.e and i know i said i dont have time to write a note and this is a huge one but i dont care you guys deserve it you really do, tear tear.

Xoxox Delphine

l

l

l

l

v

---------- Review button is some where around here hahah


	14. Chapter 14

Danielle turned around and noticed a truck pulled up to the venue, and then she realized she hadn't started prepping for the crazy concert that night. "Dan" she muttered to herself and then began to search for him. Tonight was _just another day a day like any other _she thought this to herself for a brief moment, then in a flash of light her mind trailed and went some where else. She heard for a moment the theme song of batman and then out of no where she saw a face appear, a strangely familiar face, but her mind smudged the face out it was like she had lost the memory of this person. As she remembered she became light headed but her vision was still blurred so she slumbered around drunkenly to find a stable object so she could balance herself. She kept on replaying it in her mind, the voice even was familiar yet it was distorted, she could see his hair fine but it didn't help, she kept on trying to remember before this fragment left her mind. But it was as if her mind somehow didn't want her to remember. Some internal or external force was keeping his face distorted along with his voice. She began to wonder why and if she knew this mystery man, but as quickly as it came the memory vanished and she found when her eyes adjusted to the light that some one was standing in front of her. She quickly blinked to get rid of the blurriness and when she opened her eyes it was apparent who was in front of her.

"Danielle whoa…are you ok" Dan said as he rushed over to her side seeing her uneasiness.

"No no no I'm fine um…we have to go…get ready" Danielle said, she was scatter brained to say the least and over all she had a huge headache and the room still seemed to spin.

"Are you ok?" Dan said really looking at her now.

"Dan I'm fine…we really have to get to work, the people to set up are already here" Danielle said still holding on to the radiator she found to get stability.

"Danielle I've been standing here the whole five minutes and you didn't see me at all until now you aren't ok" Dan said Danielle looked worried now.

"Five minutes?" She asked weakly.

"Five whole minutes Danielle, now tell me are you ok?" Dan said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Dan I'm fine don't worry" Danielle said as she took Dan's hand off her shoulder and began to walk away. "Mr. Lyons is not going to be happy if the set up crew has to wait because of us" Danielle said over her shoulder leaving Dan standing there.

"Your right, let me help you" Dan said catching up with her.

"No it would be faster if you did something else" Danielle said still looking ahead and massaging her temples.

"No Danielle really I can help with the stage clean up, that's the number one priority right?" Dan said shrugging his shoulders and Danielle stopped to open the door to the seating.

"Dan, just stay here, why are you being so clingy?" Danielle said as she paused to walk into the seating and stage section.

"Because I care Danielle!" Dan blurted out but right away regretted it.

"Care? Care about what Dan that the stage gets cleaned, I don't want to hear it" Danielle stated, her headache was more intense, she regretted trying so hard to remember the face.

Dan paused for a moment as Danielle rolled her eyes and continued to walk through the door, only to let it slam, Dan stood there on the other side of the door for a minute or two trying to decide if he should say anything. But Dan really wasn't the best at thinking, he once spelt cat… k-a-t in the third grade. Dan impulsively reached for the door and walked in, Danielle was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear him come in. She was only about a couple of feet in front of him. He looked at her sleek silhouette and how her hips swayed, he knew it was so wrong to think of it but for some reason his mind automatically thought of it. "No Danielle not about the stage! I care about you ok!" Dan said in a high pitched kind of yell.

"You have got to be kidding me" Danielle muttered to herself as she turned around and looked at him, she wasn't quite sure how to take what came out of his mouth, so she decided to take it literally not thinking to much about it. Her head hurt way to much to think about anything especially about what had just slipped out of Dan's eager lips.

"I know it sounds freaky but I do ok Danielle, and I don't know why or how or whatever but ever since…ever since I don't know when ok!" Dan said looking up, trying so obviously to ignore her.

"Dan I care about you too" Danielle said walking towards him. "Dan I know you care about me and you are so special to me, I really love you" Danielle said embracing him in a hug.

"Really?" Dan said wrapping his arms around her.

"Dan you are the mother I never had, you are always there for me and I will always love you for that" Danielle said.

Obviously she didn't get what Dan meant she had gotten that he cared about her but she took it that since he saw her dizzy and incoherent before, he wanted to keep her in sight so that nothing bad would happed. She obliviously ignored the fact that this gay man in front of her was falling slowly in love with a woman, one who he actually wanted to hate for destroying Joe just a week before, and woman who could never be his because she was meant to be with Joe, one who he saved so many time from heart break, a woman who he could possibly manipulate into hating Joe. She was vulnerable now, which could play into his likings. "Great a mother and I don't even have ovaries" Dan said out loud through gritted teeth as he looked down at her.

"Dan you always know how to make me laugh" Danielle said looking up at him.

"Yea I don't make you cry like some people" Dan said in reference to Joe.

Danielle caught what he said and asked "huh?"

"Oh nothing Danielle" Dan said as he patted her head and cringed while he did it.

"I hate to break this lovely moment up…" a bellowing voice said from the stage.

"Ohhhh for the love menopausal men" Dan said as he looked at the red faced man in the distance.

"I gave you two the key last night and I trusted you two would get this done, but look at this, the pizza stand is on fire…"

"Oh god Kevin's at the pizza stand" Dan whispered in her ear.

"there are three boys roaming around this place…" the read faced man yelled.

"those three boys just might belong to me…" Dan whispered with nervous laughter.

"and to top it off you two have done NOTHING" Mr. Lyons seemed to shake the stage with his loud echoing scream.

Dan started to laugh a little due to nervousness and partly to cover up his whimpering, he was shaking in his tight Abercrombie pants, that my friends is how scared this buff 6 foot hunk of burning man was, and he was scared of this un toned nearly 5 foot creepy man who happened to always sweat even when the heat broke during a snow storm.

"Are you laughing Daniel?" Mr. Lyons bellowed.

"No I swear I'm not laughing" Dan said clearing his voice it kept on cracking and to be honest he was on the brink of tears.

"After tonight both of you are out of here is that understood?" Mr. Lyons said still screaming.

"Mr. Lyons I think this is a bit of a rash decision, I mean one night we forget to do stuff… its not fair" Danielle butted in with a shaky voice.

"YOU of all people think this is the FIRST night Ms. Danielle I do believe it was you who created several scenes around here with your_ boyfriend _is that not true?" Mr. Lyons said screaming.

"What is he talking about?" Danielle looked at Dan confused.

"Nothing don't worry about it I hear he does recreational drugs…delusions… don't worry Danielle" Dan said quickly not taking his eyes off of Mr. Lyons. He was seriously hoping Danielle would take his advice just hoping…

"With all do respect sir I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year, I think you are a little out of line with that one" Danielle said rolling her eyes.

….nope didn't take his advice. Dan shut his eye lids tightly as id some one was going to rip a Flintstone's band aid off of his hairy leg.

"Have you suffered from brain damage lately toots?!?" Mr. Lyons said angrily.

"No" Danielle said plainly trying to see his point.

"Well then you should recollect you and Mr. Jonas gallivanting around this venue and being in several fights…" Mr. Lyons finished crossing his arms.

"Eehhhhhmmmmmmm" Dan said trying to block Danielle from hearing the last part.

"Mr. Lyons I have not had a boyfriend in some time I think this is a misunderstanding" Danielle said looking confused.

"Nope she heard" Dan said to himself as his attempt failed.

"I Ms. Danielle am never wrong, proving that you two do not have the respect to work here further, after you put the fire out at the pizza stand you are dismissed I'll call Beth to take your shifts" Mr. Lyons said walking away.

"You left the fire going!" Dan said looking startled and then after falling over his feet for a couple of strides he made his way out of the doors in order to put out the fire.

"Dan…Dan…Dan!!" Danielle yelled after him.

"You see my point Danielle, you two are too foolish" Mr. Lyons said with an evil smirk.

"Ok Lyons let me tell you this, I have kept my mouth shut from day one to save myself from being reprimanded from you but now it is safe to say I don't need to worry. You are the most unappreciative slob I have ever come to know, and by all means you are self centered and ignorant I have no clue what you are thinking when you talk to people so disrespectfully and you are an ass thank you Mr. Lyons for making this the worst fucking working experience of my life" Danielle said as she ripped off her work shirt to reveal a white cami, after furiously ripping it off her body she threw it as far as she could to Mr. Lyons who was a couple of yards away. He stood on the stage with an unchanging face but it started to turn into a grin.

"Danielle you must remember that what you say about others is usually a reflection of yourself, especial when it is done in such haste as you just did, its usually your mind putting your attitude, personality, and body in check, it was a pleasure working with you Danielle and I hope you have the pleasure of working with bigger "ignorant self centered slobs" I think is the term you referred to me as…and to say I talk disrespectfully, Danielle you are what you say" Mr. Lyons said as he walked out of the stage seating.

"And you are what you eat you little rump roast that smells funky" Danielle yelled out to him she fiercely started to fix her cami on her body pulling it down so her stomach wouldn't be exposed and then straightening it so her bra was fully cover.

"Ughhhhh" Danielle let out as she watched the mans figure disappear. After standing for a little while just looking at her regulation work shirt that she threw, but didn't go to far, she realized she wasn't the best person she could be, she had become so numb to feeling anything good in life. And she hated this. Thoughts and memories ran across her mind but there seemed to be a huge chunk missing, but she decided to take this as the headache getting to her. And then she thought about what Mr. Lyons had said about her dating, which to her knowledge she didn't do to much of. Danielle began to tear a little as she thought about her life and how out of whack it was, so many feelings were tearing her apart, she couldn't let unsure ness find its way into the bunch so she discarded the memory of what Lyons said to her, she saw it as invalid and impossible she completely mentally blocked the fact that this portion of her night had actually happened she just wanted to focus on the fact that she had met a wonderful guy, who was altogether maybe to good to be true. Danielle soon broke from her thoughts and entered the world of reality and with hesitation started to walk up the isle of seats for the last time and out the stage doors, for the last time, and walk into the hallway where Dan was standing, for the last time.

"Dan!" Danielle said as he turned around. "There is no fire, if there was a fire the alarm would be on" Danielle said to him.

"I figured that one out…but Danielle we are missing something" Dan said looking aimlessly.

"Oh you mean the tree teen pop stars that the whole world is going to miss?" Danielle said getting nervous as she realized they were gone.

"Yea yea, those too but…" Dan said looking at her with wandering eyes.

"but what Dan it can't be that bad…" Danielle said jokingly but the severity oh the situation was a little to hard for her to keep her smile.

"my keys…" Dan said gulping.

"Oh god we are screwed" Danielle said as she looked at her surroundings.

Don't worry Dan wont be bad its just for the dramatic effect it will be explained later. Um what else is there to say, oh thank midterms for this chapter lets clap it up for midterms haha…not. Thanks for the reviews I love them and I plan to print them out an post them on my moms door and tell her what she is depriving me of, not really bc that might creep her out a little. Um so I called my cousin and I talked to her for a little while, yea it was interesting and awkward to say the least it was one of those heyyyy…how's lifeee… conversations soooo idk what's up with that situation. I was talking to my mom in the car and I was like so ma I want to watch James Bond. And she was like you are a strange child and I was like not really I plan to take notes on his super fly spy techniques and she was like and you don't think that's weird and I was like ma something you use in real life isn't weird its helpful and she was like and when will you be using this spy stuff and I was like ma id tell you but then I would have to kill you and most likely you'd kill me and she was like I don't even want to know and I was like that's right ma keep driving. So right now im home alone, its about 2:30 and I wrote this whole chapter in a couple of hours lets see I started at 11 and worked till now so… well you do the math. I might start to write 14 but that depends on my brain. So have a great day and I hope to hear from all of you on the review board I don't care if its negative or positive just say it, you can make fun of my dorkiness I really could care less just write something. Because I get happy when new people review, but the old people absolutely ROCK and the middle people are COOL. So review that means you you little lurker you just click that button. Oh and I actually realize now that this chapter isn't really about the brothers so it a bit of a filler but its like whabam setting it up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dan what do you mean your keys are missing we have to get out of here now before Mr. Lyons pounces on us and rips of our heads." Danielle said now checking her pockets to see if she had the keys. You couldn't say she was afraid of Mr. Lyons she was just afraid of what he had said. As much as she tried to block this fact that he said her and Mr. Jonas went out she couldn't because it made sense in a twisted way, all the flash back and such, it was all adding up. But it was an eerie conclusion because Danielle to her knowledge had never met him and now people were telling her she had had a relationship with him. It was creepy and illogical to her, but unlike before in her life she looked beyond the illogicalness of the situation and looked into the more abstract reasoning to help her stop freaking out, she thought maybe everything was happening for a reason, maybe, just maybe some one out of this world was telling her it was fate to be with him. So with that she dismissed all the negative thoughts that she had, like having maybe known him, and took it as an epic happening and coincidental and that maybe she just imagined the whole thing, maybe she just imagined Mr. Lyons saying she went out with Joe and maybe she imagined these little flash backs. But one thing was for sure not matter what she had to be with him.

"Danielle they are really gone" Dan said sticking his hands in his pockets ferociously.

"Did you just loose them or did some one take them?" Danielle said stopping the checking of her pockets. And then her eyes shot widely opened, "Wait…Dan is your car here any more" Danielle said slowly and clearly, with deep breaths in between.

"Don't say that" Dan said with a distressed face on as he began to run for the closest door. He ran out the door with Danielle close behind, Dan ran to his parking space in the employee parking lot, and when he saw the sight he dropped to his knees in the middle of the parking space, "My baby!!!" Dan shouted to the sky. "Where is she" Dan said as he looked at Danielle.

"I know you don't like to do this Dan but you need to think, who might have taken your keys…think Dan" Danielle said looking on as Dan pathetically looked on in sadness at the emptiness of the car space.

"Well there was Nick and Kevin, but they didn't come near me…ohhhh that little scum bag, that was so dirty…" Dan said as he gritted his teeth.

"Dan… who took your keys" Danielle said looking at him with tightly closed lips.

"Joe…I think he pick pocketed me" Dan said with honest eyes.

"Why didn't you stop him!" Danielle said aggravated.

"I don't know Danielle I keep my keys in my back pocket when he grabbed them he hit my butt to I thought he was just you know finally coming around" Dan said looking at the floor.

"Your stupidity had reached a new high tonight Daniel" Danielle said looking down on the sitting Dan.

"Ew don't call me that" Dan shuttered. "Brings back baddd memories" Dan said getting up.

"Lucky for you I have time to hear your story, because we have to walk home!" Danielle said grumpily but with a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"I'd rather not share those little stories" Dan said picking up pace walking away from Danielle.

"You are and you are going to like it" Danielle said starting to run after Dan, Danielle was now grinning and laughing slightly.

"Let's talk about you, its so much more interesting, ew stop smiling that's creepy" Dan yelled back at her as he was laughing and he started to run full on….

"Are you sure Dan is ok with us using his car?" Nick asked from the back seat.

"Yea don't worry, he's fine with it" Joe said with an evil little smirk.

"I mean Joe come on I don't think they have any other way of getting home" Kevin said with an added uncomfortable laughter.

"Oh don't worry guys I would never take his car without asking, I don't know anyone who would do that sort of thing…do you guys?" Joe said innocently.

"I do! I know people like that I do I do I do…." Nick howled "I give up" Nick said whiningly. He was now getting intense stares from Kevin.

"I told you not to cave" Kevin said as he hit Nick in the stomach.

"Ouff…" Came from the back seat.

"Kevin he obviously knows I mean how else would we get here, he's not as stupid as you said he was…oh I wasn't suppose to say that either" Nick said as he covered his mouth mocking stupidity.

"So Paul you thought I wouldn't figure it out, that since my car wasn't there and you weren't there you took my car!" Joe said a little heated.

"No he thought you would think aliens took it" Nick said sticking his head forward so that it stuck out between the passengers chair and the drivers seat right in the middle opening gap.

"You aren't helping" Kevin whispered-said.

"I don't intend to, you are taking the blame not me!" Nick shot back. "….wait a tick there Joseph how did you get here then?" Nick asked with sincere curiosity.

"Don't worry about it" Joe said nonchalantly from the drivers seat.

"Come on Joe just tell us pleaseeee" Nick whined.

"You'll find out soon enough" Joe said with a little smirk.

"He's really not going to tell us" Nick whispered into Kevin's ear. But Nick aimed to high and got a mouthful of hair so he continually tried to spit it out. "Nasty I just ate hair" Nick said as he put his fingers in his mouth in order to get the hair out of his mouth. "Ohh I'm gagging" Nick said as he was spitting spit out hoping to get the remaining hair out. "Guys you got any water help a brother out" Nick said panting, but both brothers kept ignoring him.

"I swear Nick if you make this car smell like puke I will make you eat the vomit off the floor like a dog so it doesn't make the car smell bad" Joe spat out hearing the gagging noises coming from the back. He saw Nick through one of the mirrors and saw Nick frantically trying to get hair out of his mouth.

"You are so vial" Nick said now coughing. "Got any napkins so I can wipe my fingers off" Nick said cringing as he looked at his saliva cover fingers.

"Just wipe them on the seat" Joe offered not caring.

"Fine" Nick said as he leaned forward and wiped his fingers on Joe. "Opps sorry I didn't notice you were sitting there" Nick said with a fake surprised face and then snarled at Joe and rested in his seat.

"Soon Nick just you wait" Joe said as he looked at his slobber covered shirt.

"Oh and what's your brilliant plan "half brained" Joe?" Nick said as he crossed his arms with a puss on his face.

"Not sure…yet and why would I tell you, plus Nick like you said I'm not as stupid as you both think I am" Joe said as continued to stare at the road.

What neither Joe nor Kevin knew was that Joe was in the back of the car on their ride here. There was some major venting going on during the car ride to Danielle's, and in between falling asleep Joe heard some stuff. But he also heard some stuff Kevin said…and all of this would help him get both of them back for sure.

Joe wasn't a thief or anything but he took Dan's car, but he had reasons for this. In his mind he had this twisted vision of him being able to see Danielle again if he took the car, because it was inevitable if he took Dan's car Danielle would go with Dan to find his car. It didn't really make sense to anyone but him, and single handedly Joe justified his reason for taking Dan's car and thought Dan would understand. Oh mahhhhnnnnn was he sooo wrong.

"What is with this traffic! I swear we have not even gotten five minutes away from Westbury" Nick said in an irritated tone from the back seat, seemingly going crazy from the "stop go" gridlock traffic.

"And that's why I hate being called Daniel, now can you please get off" Dan said as he looked over his shoulders to see Danielle on his back.

"No…I'm so tried we've been walking forever, I cant move my legs, just let me stay up here for a little longer." Danielle said as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Danielle I can still see the Music theater you are so dramatic" Dan said as he tipped his shoulders forward making Danielle slide off of his back, but sort of flip over in the process and hit the ground, hard, right in front of Dan's feet.

"Ouch" Danielle said in a groan as she patted her butt which she fell directly on, it hit it in such a way it was like hitting your funny bone, you don't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Sorry but I was getting tired" Dan said as he shrugged his shoulders and held out a hand to help Danielle up.

"You are such a baby" Danielle said as she grabbed his arm to get up.

"And in my book babies are cute so thank you very much" Dan said as he turned to walk. "We have about 10 miles until we get home so if we want to make it home by 4 in the morning we have to book it babe" Dan said over his shoulder.

"Ughhh" Danielle grunted as she started to run to catch up to Dan. "Ok I'm gunna ask you something Dan and I want a truthful answer, you have to swear on our friendship that you wont lie, and if I ever find out you lied to me I will never ever talk to you or be in your presence again, understood?" Danielle said holding out a hand to shake on.

"Um I don't think I can agree to that" Dan said looking at her hand.

"Uh yea you can" Danielle said shoving the hand in his face.

"No I can't because first of all I don't know what you're gunna ask me and second of all I don't even know when I lie so how am I supposed to know and third of all I'm not risking my friendship over something that stupid, and last of all if I do lie not saying I ever would, you would end up on the streets because I am your only friend with a house." Dan said listing the reasons on his fingers.

"Fine then tell me the truth or I will be really mad at you for a long time" Danielle said extending her hand to him again.

"Fine I can deal with a couple of weeks with out Danielle chattering in the background…" Dan said dreamily.

"Shut up and shake on it" Danielle said rolling her eyes.

Dan shook her hand and a little glimmer shot in her eye.

"Great…now this is my question, was what Mr. Lyons said true, have I and Joe ever dated." Danielle asked sternly showing no emotion, she was trying to read Dan's face, before either the truth or a false statement slipped out.

Dan himself knew he was a bad liar, so he had formed an equation in High School to be a better liar. What you had to do was tell the truth as simple as that, but then you had to add a quirky ending to negate what you had just said, it was so convincing because you had no guilt, because in all you told the person the truth so it got rid of all the nervous giggles and twitches all that fun stuff.

"Yea Danielle you have dated him…" Dan said with a little pause, he watched Danielle's face quickly change emotions to a face that was unrecognizable. "…in your dreams! Haha Danielle you should have seen your face" Dan said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny I thought you were serious" Danielle said hitting Dan in the arm. "Ok now I don't need to worry about that" Danielle said taking a deep breath. "Dan…Dan…Dan" Danielle said as she say Dan's eyes looking in the sea of cars. "What's wrong" Danielle asked as his eyes appeared enraged and his face and mind in another place.

"My effing car" Dan said as he started charging toward the crowded road. Where all the cars were at a standstill.

"Should we tell him" Nick whispered to Kevin as he pointed at the oncoming figure.

"I think it's a little to late for that" Kevin said as the figure started running.

"This is gunna be epic" Nick said as he rubbed his hands together.

Mwhahahah I posted it bc I asked my mom if I could go online to ask my friend the homework, and I caught my mom in a heated argument while she was on the phone so she was like fine just leave me alone so I was like ok. Silly mommy there is no Hw on midterm week Hashanah. Review this chapter because…I said so!! There is a golden reason. So click that button and whabam insta-love. Last night I ate 4 pack of oreo 100 calorie packs and my mom was like, you just defeated the purpose and I was like ma tell me you wouldn't do the same, and she was like eh del your probably right. She used to call me Deli but I was like ma I don't want to be referred to as a place you get meat at and she was all like what I think its cute and I was like well I don't think cold meat is cute so stop and she was like alright del and I was like that's better but why cant you call me but my birth name you gave it to me. And she was like child be quite so I was. And for my punishment I scolded her the other day I was like it was your fault you didn't tell me to be quite about it and she was like you shouldn't be so prying and ask for others personal stuff and I was like ma she's my cousin and then she was like I have to use the bathroom.

My Friends: ** watch them both and comment if you would like. teeheee**


	16. Chapter 16

Um kay there's gunna be some profanity in this chapter, forget some there's actually quite a bit.

"Dan lets not do anything without thinking… I know that's so easy for you" Danielle yelled, but mumbled the last part as she saw Dan's stiff figure weaving in and out of the traffic. "Dan! Clam down" Danielle said as she saw his pace pick up and soon he was sprinting to the drivers side of the car. "Dan I swear if you hurt that boy!…" Danielle yelled. "Well I can't really do anything but you could get arrested Dan" Danielle said running through the gridlock traffic saying sorry to the people she cut off while she was running towards Dan. She figured if she was beside Dan he would be more put together because she could talk some sense into him, but he lost his cool over an hour ago.

"Nothing can save this boy now Danielle, just…just keep on walking leave me alone" Dan said as his face turned red and his fingers clenched into a ball and slightly he tapped on the window, but in such a way you knew he was holding back energy that would allow him to break the glass on the window.

"Whoa Dan you need to chill" Danielle said, she kept on looking at the window hoping it would be the wrong car, but she knew it was Dan's car, it had the "honk if your happy" bumper sticker on it and everything. Danielle was just hoping that the traffic would move and that Joe and his brothers would pull away before any venom spilled out of Dan's mouth, or even worse, if he got the chance to lay a hand on Joe.

"Joe get the hell out of my car NOW" Dan bellowed as Joe finally looked out the window. His face was priceless to say the least. It was one of the oh no mom found my hand in the cookie jar, mixed with oh god I'm about to crap myself faces. Danielle peeked at his face and felt so bad, he nor she had any idea what was going to happen. When Danielle peeked at him he caught a glimpse of her as did she and she waved to him slightly not making any sudden movements so Dan wouldn't be startled or anything, you know the precautionary stuff. Danielle saw a brief little smile on Joe's face, confirming that he saw her too. "Do you think this is game dude get out of my effing car!" Dan said screaming just to make sure he could be heard through the window.

"We probably should have told him he was coming" Nick whispered as he smiled to Kevin.

"Nick this is so not funny he's gunna…" Kevin whispered to Nick.

"gunna get his ass kicked soo bad" Nick said as he laughed.

"Nick this isn't funny!" Kevin said yet a little smile played on his lips.

"Dan lets be civilized" Joe said taking his hands off the steering wheel and holding them up in defense.

"Oh Joe its so passed that, it actually passed that when you took my car!" Dan said pacing in about a 2 feet line.

"Why are you so angry its just a car I was going to return it." Joe said innocently still inside the car.

"No Joe its my car my fucking car and thanks to you and your little brothers back there, yea Nick and Kevin uh huh hi, yea thanks a lot we both got out asses fired" Dan said steeping aside to show Danielle to prove his point further.

"H-h-hey guys" Danielle said nervously not really sure what Dan was going to do next. Danielle knew she had to do something about this though, before Joe was removed, or got out of the car. Danielle slowly squared her body to Dan's and sweetly rested her hand on his shoulder. "Dan lets just go home and get in the car, your making a scene" Danielle said in a soothing voice.

"Does it look like a give a shit if everyone looks at me, I like the attention and frankly all these fat lards are sitting on their asses in traffic anyway so why not give them a show!" Dan said shoving Danielle's hand off of his shoulder.

"Dan please just stop!" Danielle said pleading.

"I'm counting to three Joe and if you aren't in front of me in three seconds I will punch through that glass and drag you out of that fucking car…one…" Dan heard the car door open. "two…" Dan heard shoes crunch particles on the pavement of the road. "…three.." Dan heard the door shut.

"Ok Dan do your damage" Joe said outstretching his arms, motioning for Dan to do his worst.

"Joe…" Danielle whispered. He quickly looked at her "Not a good idea" she whispered to him softly hoping Dan wouldn't hear and he didn't.

"Now you think you can insult me?!" Dan said looking down at Joe. "You are no pop star when you are in front of me, I can crush your head little man!" Dan bellowed.

"Do it" Joe said blatantly.

"I helped you sooo much… you don't even know" Dan said.

"Hey that's a good song idea" Nick piped up from the back seat talking to Kevin.

"What?!" Kevin said laughing.

"You don't even know haha" Nick said laughing, their laughs couldn't be heard over Dan's yelling though.

"Do you think Danielle would look at you twice if I didn't help her…both times" Dan said the last part in a hushed yell so only Joe could hear.

"Dan your getting mad at me for nothing I took a stupid car I wasn't even gunna keep it, I already told you" Joe said aggravated.

"I've done way to much for you to just use me like that, It's my car, it's all my stuff and I don't want you touching it…you never even thanked me for helping you with _her_" Dan said coldly as he pointed at Danielle.

"What?" Danielle said being caught off guard.

"You two…oh haha you two are meant for each other, you two are the most ignorant self centered, stubborn people I have ever met in _my_ life!" Dan said as he pulled his hair.

"Whoa Dan don't involve me" Danielle said backing away.

"I can't take it any more just give me the god damn keys to my car so _I _can leave" Dan said holding out his hands.

"Dude your way off base lets just calm down ok? Whose being self centered now, I think his name begins with a D" Joe said motioning his hands for Dan to breathe.

"Fuck you Joe, I walked for an hour to get to this spot now excuse me if I want my keys to my car, its my property Joe, and if you want to call me self centered don't, think of the reason you took my car, I have about two possible reasons in my head Joe, I don't even have to verbalize them because I know one of them is true, and no matter which one is right and which one is wrong they both have to deal with yourself, your ego and your pride, who is self centered now!" Dan said sticking his hand out again for is keys.

"No your gunna have road rage or something and kill some one I can't let you drive" Joe said moving away from Dan who was closing in on him. Now Danielle was out of earshot and she couldn't hear Dan or Joe.

"Joe am I threatening do I scare you, I seriously hope I do because maybe if you shit your pants I can get out of this place faster now I will ask you one more time give me the fucking keys" Dan said in a normal tone, but you could tell he was having a hard time keeping his anger back.

"Dude just chill" Joe said in a whisper voice clearly threatened by the intensity Dan was providing and the anger that was shining in his eyes.

"So here's what I was thinking…you don't even know what its like to be so low…" Nick said with a smile to Kevin who were both still in the car in their own little world.

"You know what I think you have something there" Kevin said laughing as he saw Joe being cornered by Dan. "I thought gay people didn't get mad" Kevin said pointing at the sight in front of them. Dan was now red faced and practically stifling the air Joe breathed.

"Way to stereotype Kevin" Nick said with a face.

"What??…" Kevin said holding his hands up not knowing what he did wrong.

"I'm past chilling Joe, how many times do I have to tell you" Dan said through gritted teeth. "Do you know how many times you made her cry , do you know how many times I had to fix your fucking mistakes Joe, no I don't think you do, while you went off with Trish I had to deal with her sorry ass, and then guess who made it all better I did Joe, I brought her to New Jersey I made her apologize, and I set you two up before you got your memory back…and I'm sick of being this little third wheel that both of you forget about I am so sick of being used by you and her as a halfway house, its over Joe, I am not helping you anymore, lets see how much you can screw this one up Joe, because my bet is within a week its over, should I put money on it" Dan said as he glared into the back seat where Nick and Kevin were. "Hmmm! should I put money on it guys!" Dan yelled at them.

"What…" Nick looked at Kevin weird.

"He's gone insane don't mind him" Kevin waved Nick off.

"What the hell Dan I thought you were gay do you have a crush on Danielle or something, just leave" Joe took a deep breath thinking of what me was about to say. "just leave me the fuck alone" Joe said as he went to turn around to get back into the car.

And then Dan hit him…

Ok I was writing this when I released this story is NEVER going to end….. RAWR. But its good for you guys. Danielle and Joe next chapter I think. This week is gunna be an updating week because I get home before my mom so really review so I can put the chapters up. Um yea other than that not much to say, except that I was one of those kids who lied to my mom saying I liked the cereal when I really hated it so I could get the prize haha. True story, there was like LIFE cereal I think it was and it had this light saber moon because of star wars and I wanted the spoon so bad and it lit up and all that jazz so I made my mom buy the cereal and I never ate it so I got in trouble haha great story I know. Ok any way I was tired this morning and I have a headache now so short little authors note. Oh my before I forget I had this dream last night and it was like whabam I know the ending of the story, but its going to take forever to get there!!! And there might be like a sequel to this one MIGHT depends how I work out my little idea. I feel bad for Dan maybe I'll make him loose his memory since I do it to every one, yea right haha nope. Dan's future is un chosen right now but don't hate him, its useless because guaranteed you'll like him again and it will be all this wasted emotion, but be frustrated I guess if you think he's wrong, but do you think he's wrong at all or is he right, tell me what you think!. Bahah I hope you like how I put nick in Kevin like in the clouds totally doing other stuff while their brother is like being abused. If you have any questions post on the review board.

My friends: It ddint work last time so here you go again http/www .you tube .com /profile ?user taquitazbonitaz **take out the spaces and your good. **


	17. Chapter 17

It was about a second from the rising of Dan's hand and the moment his face turned completely red and angry that Joe realized he was going to get punched…hard. It was in this instant that Joe tried to side step him, to completely miss the fatal blow that was about to crash into his face, causing extreme discomfort and probably a life time of mockery by fans and his brothers. Yet, though he tried to move it was as if the rubber from his shoes had melted and become one with the pavement. On no mental level could he think of why his body was not moving, all he kept say in his head was "It wont be as bad as it seems, one punch can't be that bad…Joe what are you thinking this guy is ripped", and then as he shut his eyes tightly and tensed his body so the least amount of damage could be done he felt the immense pain circulate around his left cheek bone, it then spread to him nose, and then he felt warm liquid. His head swayed to the side because of the impact, it was then when he was sheltered from any more oncoming blows that he touched his nose and lip, both had a subtle but adequate amount of blood oozing out. It was after he noticed the damage Dan had done, by looking into the window of the car, he made his decision that probably should have been thought through a little bit more…actually I revoke that statement he should have thought about it A LOT more.

He hear Dan mutter, "I do not like her" under his breath as he finished his follow through on the punch he had laid on Joe's perfectly proportioned face. Dan then turned around to shake of the adrenaline rush and the pain that was occurring in his hand from hitting bones. It was then in the spilt second that Dan turned around that Joe launched himself on Dan, like a wild savage animal, he latched on to his back as Nick, Kevin and Danielle's mouths were held a gape.

"I know he did not just do that" Nick said as he looked at Kevin. Both Nick and Kevin hastily made their way out of the car which they were still in almost stumbling over every thing in their way. "Where are all the unnecessary photographers when you need them" Nick said stroking his head as he looked on at the amusing sight of Joe grabbing Dan's head and Dan trying to get Joe off of his back desperately.

"Get off my…back" Dan said in huffs as Joe's hand periodically covered his mouth. "You put your grimy little digits by my mouth one more time I will bite them" Dan said as he kept on reaching his hands behind him trying to get Joe off.

"No, not until you take it back" Joe said desperately trying to stay attached to his back.

"Dude you can't take back a punch" Nick said loud enough to be audible.

"Touché" Kevin said as he kept his eyes glued onto the scene.

"Oh this is gunna be good" Nick said rubbing his hands together as he saw Danielle getting agitated.

"You don't think she's…" Kevin said, they were both safely waiting on the side lines.

"Come on Kevin its Danielle you know she's gunna." Nick finished as he exhaled the words.

"Stop, your in the middle of a highway, stop fighting!" Danielle said pacing.

"If I give up now I have to come to terms with me getting beaten up by a gay guy" Joe said harshly and choppily as he tried to stick on Dan while doing the most damage he could to him.

"Oh boy" Danielle said as she saw Dan's reaction to what had just escaped Joe's lips.

"Again you and your EGO" Dan screamed as he started spinning around in a circle fast, trying to let gravity take part in the removal of Joe. Finally after about the twentieth time Dan spun around Joe flew off and hit the pavement, he decided to give up before he barfed on Dan making him get madder because his Italian leather coat was ruined. But Dan wasn't finished with Joe. After Joe was off of his back he walked slowly up to him as Joe tried getting a footing. Dan seemed to not be phased by the spinning world around him but it had effected Joe, now his head wasn't on right. "You need to think a little more" Dan said lifting Joe up by his shirt.

"Dan stop!" Danielle said from the "sidelines" but now she was having the moral debate with herself dealing with getting involved or staying her distance.

"Dan listen to the girl" Joe said trying to reason with Dan as he had him clutched by the collar of his shirt.

"You don't listen to me, she doesn't listen to me, give me one good reason why I should listen to anyone" Dan said as he started to grit his teeth again.

Danielle saw Dan becoming angrier, she knew nothing good was to come of the next action Dan would make, so in efforts to save Dan's reputation, and save Dan from himself, and to save him from doing something he would regret, she approached them, sure she thought of Joe, but Dan meant more to her than Joe because she had only met Joe, but Dan had been there for her for a long time. And even though he said some things she took them as rash and decided to intervene.

"Dan put your fist down right now!" Danielle said walking up to the two fighting boys now.

"Stay out of it!" both Joe and Dan yelled in unison….

"Heads, call the cops, tales, sit here and watch, you call it" Nick said to Kevin as he flipped a coin he found in the way bottom of his tight jeans.

"Tales" Kevin said not for one moment taking his eyes away from the scene.

"Watch it it is" Nick said as he threw the coin away which had really read "heads"…

"No! you two are being like little babies! Do you not see that you are in the middle of a highway!" Danielle said as she continued to walk their way.

"I don't see any cars moving Danielle so just shut up" Dan said still glaring at Joe.

"I don't care" Danielle said in a low monotone voice as she came between the two guys, yet her face was facing Dan. "I thought more of you Dan, I thought you always wanted to be there for me, I never thought of it as a burden to you and you never seemed to mind Dan" Danielle said as her eyes glared into Dan's.

"I have nothing to say to you Danielle, talking to you is like listening to the teachers on Charlie Brown whamp whamp whamp, do you know why I watched a movie while you confessed your stuff to me, it was so I could watch the movie…you know so I didn't have to listen to the redundant poop that seemed to never stop flowing from your mouth" Dan said harshly as he stared right back into Danielle's eyes.

"Dan I…I am so sorry for anything I have done to make you hate me this much…Joe…just just give him his keys" Danielle said sucking back the tears, Dan was like her mother, her only support, the only one who helped her when she was down and out, he picked up the pieces for her, he kept her whole. Now she had to loose this figure in her life _twice_. She told Joe to give him the keys with out even looking at him, she was in no mood to reason with Joe.

"Don't even bother coming to my house and trying to make me feel sorry for anything I have done or said, I feel no remorse, and I don't care to see you again" Dan said as he made his way to his car.

"So that's it Dan your going to leave all your friends just like that?" Joe said as he pinched his nose trying to stop the blood.

"You were never my friend" Dan said coldly as he got into the car and just sat there waiting for the traffic to move.

"What did we do!" Nick said as he noticed they were all going to have to walk back to Dan's house to get their car and all Nick and Kevin had done was merely watch the fight erupt, which maybe was what they had done wrong, what if they had told Joe Dan was coming instead of just sitting there what if….

"Shut up" Joe said as he started walking, Danielle was already some way in front of him and Nick and Kevin followed behind Joe.

As Dan sat in his car, everything hit him, his head started spinning, and a million thoughts rushed to his head, especially the thought of Danielle staying in her apartment alone. In attempt to make himself fell not guilty and to block the thoughts he turned the radio on full blast as he sat in the numbness and the shell of what had once been his life and his body, he sat in stillness of the unmoving cars, and in the silence of his thoughts, like his world was in pause. Dan, thought distraught, did come to one conclusion, he was gay. When he punched Joe it was as if all of his feelings for Danielle were exerted, it was like all the bad in his life and the feelings for people had gone away, it was a cleansing moment. He came to realize that he was only attracted to Danielle because she was broken, he wanted to fix her, it was just like the time when he was seven, he found a dog on the side of the road wandering, he found out it had a broken leg, but even so he decided to keep the little puppy , and named it Woof. But when the dog healed the appeal of nursing it back to health was gone, and he sold it to his neighbor, an elderly lady, who needed a companion. Dan had a knack for fixing broken things, even people, Jared for example was a rebound guy, he had just broken up with his long term boyfriend, Dan saw this as a chance in which he could "fix" Jared, make him feel whole. Dan even wanted to fix people he knew he couldn't have. But what he couldn't have made his mind want it more, Dan had tricked himself into having feelings for Danielle, he wanted to be the one to "fix" her, he didn't want Joe to take all the credit this time, he wanted the credit, he wanted to be the one, but he didn't want her, he wanted her broken heart, soul, and life to fix, but not her in her entirety. But now it was different, it was himself he had to fix, and everything he had made wrong, Dan just sat there…completely numb, and completely dumbfounded.

"Guys guess what!!" Nick said optimistically.

"What" Joe and Kevin turned around at the same time, both asking unenthused, Danielle was still too far in advance to hear them.

"Ten more miles until we get to Dan's isn't that just peachy!" Nick said with fake enthusiasm.

"Shut up Nick why do you have to be so childish" Joe said turning his head straight.

"Ouch that one hurt…if I was two!" Nick said throwing a branch at Joe.

"Stop it" Joe said aggravated.

"What are you gunna do jump on me like a little girl and then have Danielle come and save your life" Nick said pushing Joe. Kevin snickered a little despite his efforts to hold it back.

"Yea, like you could have done better than me" Joe said trying to not take offense to the statement, but it was getting harder as his words sunk in.

"Saying that is like saying…can you eat this oreo for me it tastes yummy…of course I will eat the oreo just as I could have absolutely done better than you" nick said cockily.

"Do you want to be put in that situation" Joe said stepping towards Nick.

"Bring it on" Nick said sarcastically. "Oh no! Nose bleed!" Nick said abruptly.

Joe quickly put his hand up to his nose to try and stop the blood from dripping, but when he pulled his hand away to see if there was any blood there wasn't. "What are you talking about…?" Joe asked confused.

"This" nick said as he suddenly pushed Joe's nose in, breaking any blood clots that had stopped the bleeding.

"That was so unnecessary…" Joe said as he clutched his newly bloody nose.

"Not actually now you can go run along and play stop the disgusting bloody nose with your little girl friend…go along now" Nick said batting his eyelashes innocently.

"I'm not thanking you for this because its soo wrong" Joe said talking like a duck.

"Just go before I really insult you" Nick said pushing Joe forward.

"Hey…Danielle" Joe said looking at the sky trying to stop the blood from coming out.

"Hi" Danielle said still walking forward.

"I got a nose bleed" Joe said pointing to his nose.

"I see that" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea…so I mean while I'm in this position I can't help but notice that the stars are pretty tonight" Joe said still speaking awkwardly as his fingers pinched his nose together.

"Is that the best you could think of…" Danielle said letting out a pathetic laugh, almost in pity.

"Well I kind of ran out of charm about two hours ago, I'm like Cinderella at the ball… this fantasy man only lasts so long and then its me…the real Joe Jonas" Joe said still walking with his head up.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just compared yourself to a girl…" Danielle said crossing her arms in front of her as the chill in the air froze her bones.

"Well at least I'm being truthful…" Joe said with an "ugh" attitude.

"That you're a girl, your being truthful about being a girl" Danielle blatantly stated.

"No I'm saying that I cant always be the person you saw back at the Theater, I'm just me and I hide myself under this façade that I'm charming and continually quirky… because I'm afraid of rejection, I try and be the guy every girl wants, but I lose myself in it, and then when I try to be the person you…or whoever else wants me to be its never right…" Joe said still holding his nose.

"Well…that was random" Danielle said shaking her head.

"No its not I'm trying to be truthful I need to tell you straight out" Joe said still looking up.

"Hm" Danielle slightly grunted, Joe didn't really know what this meant so he just went with it.

"I'm telling you this because I cant be any ones hero, just like what you saw with the fight, I'm no superman I can't save you or anyone else, I can't even stop myself from making a fool of myself or stop my own nose bleed and…I don't know I'm just trying to start things out different, I'm trying to be truthful, totally stripped, because that way you have no expectations of me, you'll never be disappointed and then…maybe because of that you and me could actually be happy. I want you to know me as the Joe Jonas I am when I go to bed not this _thing_ everyone makes me out to be because as much as I want to say it is me…it isn't" Joe said still looking upwards.

"You know holding your head like that isn't good for your nose bleed" Danielle pointed out.

"You are just going to completely ignore my little mental dump and tell me how to hold my nose!" Joe said still with his ducky voice.

"Yes…because Joe I'm here thinking what makes you think I need to be "saved" I'm kind of thinking I don't want to be saved, and then Joe there's this little fact that we only met a couple of hours ago, I don't make any commitments that fast… oh hey …and here's a thought your little scuffle with my best friend cost me that friendship that I desperately needed, because lets face it Joe just like you said your not perfect your not superman, you aren't always going to be there for me, or for anyone, so where does that leave me…all alone, so excuse me if I say I don't want anything to do with you…see I knew that kiss was a mistake I'm not easy Joe, you cant expect one kiss to mean anything." Danielle said throwing her hands in front of her.

"You cant say you didn't like the kiss, you are such a liar, you yourself even said you wanted me" Joe said half laughing.

"Um hold on I said that when I thought I would never see you again and you sound ridiculous" Danielle said sternly commenting the ducky voice he had because he was pinching his nose.

"Sorry if I happen to not like blood all over the place" Joe said still talking like a duck.

"Whatever" Danielle said as she picked up her pace.

"You do this every time Danielle, you push and push and push, soon enough Danielle nothing good in your life is going to be their, I thought…I even thought you had changed…but no Danielle your so bitter, you have this guard all around you, your so afraid to let any one in, any one that might change you for the better, guess what Danielle, soon enough everyone's going to be gone. You are so ignorant sometimes you cant see when people really care and then sometimes you cant see when people don't care, you only think of yourself and your problems just like Dan said. Your never going to be happy Danielle never, not with me not with the next guy or the next one, your going to give them all one totally…incredible…unforgettable kiss and then throw them away, but guess what Danielle I'm numb thanks to you, completely worn out I thought it was going to be different I thought you were different, both of our lives were different, but you didn't change Danielle, yet I still keep falling for you Its never going to stop either Danielle, don't keep pushing people away, I don't…nobody deserves it." Joe said out of breath as he looked in her glassy eyes, apparently he hit a soft spot.

"Take it back" Danielle said with a hoarse voice…

"Well that doesn't look like it went how I thought it would have…" Nick said scratching his head.

"Yea this one doesn't look to promising" Kevin said analyzing the latest drama series in Joe and Danielle's life.

This one was like word vomit, I'm not re reading simply for time XD hope ya like. Kay, so I was going to give you a hint about next chappie but I decided to not. I have sooooooooo many thoughts racing in my head. So don't fret, yet, haha rhyme right on time. Fanfiction dot net is a tad overbearing though, I seem to be finding more and more of my own ideas in other peoples stories, its so disheartening. And I know for a fact _its not _just me who is seeing this, and it _isn't_ just my ideas that are being taken, I don't read other people's stories for that simple fact… I don't want to take any ones ideas so I don't read the others ones so I don't have any references. Grr but I read some in the past week to see if its been happening with any other stories AND IT HAS. Its so frustrating to see it happen, in the real world plagiarizing isn't tolerated, and I know this isn't per-say the real world but to my knowledge everyone on here has some sort of writing aspiration if they write the stories, use this as a time to have a microcosm of the real world, don't copy!! I'm not saying any of my readers do it because that would be controversial and scandalous, but I'm not saying that some of the "non-religious" readers don't copy my work or look at it for reference, I wont say who done it (hehehe) but I will ask politely if in the future if you can resist and not do it. Just because I don't have a disclaimer saying DON'T PLAGIARIZE doesn't mean I endorse it because it's the opposite. I respect and trust every single person, even if I don't know you, so don't take that for granted or else I will write for my own pleasure and not post a story up on here for others to enjoy, just because some people cant be creative. Now I don't expect people to exactly love me for what I just said, but at least it was said because I know a million people who wanted to say something like this but wouldn't. And those people who are going to leave negative reviews because of my authors note are probably "insulted" by it for the reason that they have plagiarized. Oh and guys I love your long reviews, the short ones and even the simple PMS's, lets face it I love them ALL!! The Reviews still make my day and feel like I get appreciation for my _own _work. So review review review and I will love you for ever!!!

Peace

Delphine.


	18. Chapter 18

"No I'm not taking it back because that would mean it wasn't true and Danielle everything I just said….its sooo on point Danielle you even know it, that's why your mad, I have never been so sure of something in my life" Joe said looking at her now, yet his thumb and pointer finder still kept his nose closed to stop the blood from rushing out. He couldn't help but be mad at her, but it was for no reason, he had no reason to be mad at her yet all the words slipped out of his mouth and found their destination in Danielle's ear.

"Take it back" Danielle said her eyes looking as if they were about to let out a million tears, but being a professional at "sucking" tears back she held them in, her voice cracked a little as she spoke and she moves backwards from Joe moving slowly but farther away. Signifying her pushing him away almost perfectly, but Danielle was so blind to her actions, Joe was just any other guy to her, she wasn't going to treat him different. She had no reason to think any different of him, just like he said, he's glamorized, but when everything is taken off at night its just him, an ordinary, _real_, guy.

"I'm not taking my comment back!" Joe said still talking with a "ducky" voice.

"You think you can talk to me like you know me! You don't Joe I just met you so stop talking as if we had a past, because you were _no one _to me in the past" Danielle said throwing her hands up. Danielle had no clue what he or she would say next, it had been a long day and Danielle had nothing in her anymore, she was done, but that was just like her, giving up when the days, or her life got ruff.

"I just want to be in your future Danielle why is this such a hard concept for you?!". Joe said with saddened eyes.

"I don't think ahead and I don't plan ahead either so I don't think we have a _future_" Danielle said bitterly.

"Do you hear yourself Danielle, just really listen, do you think before you speak…stupid question you don't plan _ahead_ so why would you take the time to think _ahead _and plan in _advance_ so you don't sound like an idiot." Joe said moving his head back and forth when he accentuated his words…

"…ready…rock paper scissors says shoot" Nick said shaking his hand vigorously.

"Paper beats rock! I win finally victory!!!" Kevin said as he did a "happy" dance.

"Hold on there…lets think about this one." Nick said turning on his "scholar" voice.

"I _don't_ want to hear it lalala" Kevin said putting his fingers in his ears.

"No wait I actually have a plausible statement" Nick said fighting with Kevin's hands to pull them out of his ears.

"I will never forgive you for once talking me into the "theory" that paper beats scissors because of paper cuts" Kevin said making a face like he didn't want to listen to Nick.

"That one was on you bud, you were stupid enough" Nick said laughing.

"True. True." Kevin said nodding his head.

"Ok so here was what I was thinking…" Nick said getting serious again. "Rock beats paper because mother nature naturally breaks down paper at a greater velocity compared to the chronological time in which the atomic composition of the rock there for the paper would be gone before the rock…plus you haven't specified the rock is it igneous, sedimentary… shall I go on?" Nick said as he looked at his brothers face.

"Fine you win…I hate when you go all rocket scientists on me" Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"I try. I try." Nick said as he folded he arms across his chest. "Hey Kev…" Nick asked softly.

"Hm" Kevin grunted as he kept on watching Joe and Danielle in the distance throw their hands in various directions, he could barely make out the words they were saying, but by the strain in both faces he could tell they were yelling, and Joe, he was still trying to stop his nose bleed.

"Undefeated Champion" Nick yelled in his face as he unfolded his arms and started doing some motions with them that was supposed to look like a "graceful" dance.

"Ugh" Kevin grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Caveman Kevin…haha that ones actually pretty good" Nick said as he stretched on arm across his abdomen and then placed one hand on his chin, look on just as Kevin would…

"You know what Danielle I'm going to walk away, you can stop me if you want, but if I walk away Danielle that's it everything is over, I have done everything tonight, if I leave and you keep on walking your going to get to Dan's house or your apartment first and then that's it Danielle, I'm not going to search for you…" Joe said slightly turning around.

"Joe…" Danielle said, Joe heard this and turned around in hopes that this would be positive. "You have done nothing for me tonight, all _you_ have done is make me loose my best friend and criticize me, and you have no right to do either of those things because I don't know _you_, and in the couple of hours I have known _you_, _you_ have completely changed _my_ life…for the _worse_." Danielle spat out as she looked at Joe's face fall.

She hadn't changed…she was still dramatic, a mess, hard headed, stubborn, she was the same old Danielle.

"Shut up, your whining now, what so you want me to say Danielle, I am all out of ideas, there's only so much I can store in here" Joe said pointing to his head.

"Don't say anything Joe, just go over there with your brothers" Danielle said waving him off.

"Fine…" Joe said he turned around and for about two seconds his heart was broken, it was only for two seconds that he completely thought she was lost. But it was only for two seconds, then he turned around to see her back to him, she was walking off into the abyss of the night, and if she made it out of sight she would be gone forever…and that was too long for Joe to bear, he couldn't be satisfied if he just let her go.

Joe quickly though quietly made his way over to her, he put his hand subtly on her shoulder, making her turn around quickly, there was a little fright on her face from being startled, and her mouth opened to say something that could potentially further break Joe, so he spoke first.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked simply as he narrowed his eye so that they almost looked so intently upon Danielle's that he could see every pigment her eyes were made of. He didn't say anything after that, he just stood there moving his hand off of her shoulder, waiting for a response. He had never really asked her this, the most simple question, so now he asked her, hoping it could fix everything. Hoping a simple question could mend Danielle, hoping it could mend him. He didn't know what else he could do, but he _would_ do _anything_, and he _would _give _anything_ just to have her in his arms, to _help_ her, to _love _her, but to also be _loved_ in return.

"No, no I'm not ok" Danielle said the tears became so plentiful in her tear ducts that the tears just simply spilled over, there was no sobbing, her eyes were just simply tired of never being able to express themselves. For once she cried, even if she didn't want to, even if they were quiet unheard tears they escaped _finally_.

Joe just stood and looked at her, waiting to hear what she would say, if she would say anything. He just simply stood there. Simply waiting for a reply, simplistic at earth shattering proportions.

"I haven't been ok and no body care, no one, not even Dan you heard what he said. I cant trust anyone any more, I don't have Dan, I don't have a mother or a father. Everyone abandons me. My life got so complicated and I hate it. I don't want to be me any more, do you think I want to be miserable do you think I want to be this, I am a mess and no one cares. No one ever cared, never. Not since I could take care of myself, I just sat home alone when I was seven watching TV wishing I could have a mom or dad like on the shows, do you know how pathetic that is. I sat at home alone everyday while my mom was probably getting drunk, home alone at seven, no one ever cared, once I got off the bus from school I was alone. I cant even care that no one cares I cant it…it hurts to much. I don't even like birthdays anymore because I had to celebrate mine alone, my mom forgot about me and my birthday, I cant even buy myself a cake anymore because it reminds me of those nights, I know I shouldn't care about them but I cant forget those nights. Its because of her I couldn't go away to my dream college I had to stay here to be around in case she did anything stupid. You would think my dad would pick up the slack for my mom, but he didn't. He told me she was never a drinker before I was born so I had to deal with it because it was my fault. I was happy when he left but when he told me he didn't love me as much as his other daughter I cared, but I didn't want to because I didn't like him, but still it hurt. Because he left _me_ alone with my mom, he told me he didn't want our family anymore so he moved onto another one. I dealt with all of this crap by myself all alone, no one cared, no one helped, no one gave me a second look and maybe thought something was wrong, because I got to good at pretending I didn't care. I got to good at not caring and now I have to suffer from what I made myself, I made myself numb, I made this wall around me. But I hoped I could change that I hoped there was some loop hole but there isn't, I looked for the loop hole and I get…I get Cody, I try to let some one in and I get Cody…my life is soo screwed up BUT its not because of me Joe its because of everyone else around me they all decide to give up on me, they all turn on me, they all forget about me, call me self centered but I am a product of other peoples actions. I don't want to be forgotten I don't want to be alone, but I cant bee happy because of my insecurities and all the shit that I have been through. Every kid is supposed to love their mom or dad, I couldn't even love them, I don't know who to trust, who to love, everything in my life is distorted. I cant go threw it again I cant be abandoned, I am a person I don't think anyone realizes that, I live I breath and I can even be nice but no one thinks I have feelings no one thinks I have emotions no one thinks I can feel a bruise or a heart break, no one cares and you…you know me better than myself and it doesn't make sense Joe I don't know you but, but you tell me all this stuff I am, and that I push people away and that I have a wall up, and that I'm bitter…and your right, your are so right, and it kills me that you are right because no one ever cared enough to even look that deep and realize that I'm not ok, and now, now I'm begging to think I will never be ok. But then you come along and I think you have the potential to make me happy, and that…that scares me because once I'm happy I don't want to go back to this Joe, I can't be hurt anymore and no one can promise that they wont hurt you, Once I'm happy I get scared, because like every one says, once your at the top all you can do is go down, I don't want to be down again. It would suck so much…but you're right Joe, I am exactly everything you said I am I am selfish, bitter and I do have an outer shell but you don't understand why I have this, your life is sugar coated mine isn't it isn't at all, I need to be the way I am or some one might hurt me, some one might use me, I cant let it happen anymore Joe…this time its about me Joe…and I don't deserve this life I don't deserve to be hurt I don't deserve to cry…" Danielle steadily said without any sobs with out having to catch her breath and with out having to stop and think about what she was going to say, she said it all fluently because for so many years she had been dying to get rid of it, for years her body had died to expel all of this, but she held it back, but Joe was different, she could finally tell some one, she told _him_.

Joe just stood there, the same distance away from her as she was at the beginning, he just stood there soaking in everything she had said. He didn't want to say anything…he couldn't say anything. Danielle was just in front of him wiping her plentiful tears off of her face, pushing them back so they wouldn't come out, building the shell up that she had just broken down. Joe steadily moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Just standing there with her in his arms in the dark, in the public, but all alone, yet together. He slowly felt her hands creep around his waist as she started to hug back delicately, finally with her head buried in his chest she cried, for the first time in so long she really cried for _herself_. Joe felt the tears bleeding through his fine t-shirt, and smiled in satisfaction.

She was not the same Danielle…

Whoa, hearty chapter, and really hard to write. But its probably one of my favorites. Not much to say except thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter it really had a great response, lets do it again this chapter! I was like in heaven when I saw my inbox flooded with the great reviews. Update on the cousin situation: their coming on February break, it will be…interesting. Plus I told my mom that I finally accepted her punishment and I completely know why she punishment. UM I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I GOT IN TROUBLE. I think my mom was so embarrassed and since she cant punish herself she decided to punish me, and I told her that…it didn't help. I told her I was taking her to court for cruel and unusual punishments, she laughed in my face and then she was all like "did you see what I just did, yea Del that what the judge is going to do, now go clean your room" I was less than satisfied. So I was like "Do you think your cool because your not, you are a disgrace to the 21st century." and then she had to rebut me saying "I am your mother how dare you say that to me" so I was like "Ma your totally a dictator" and she was like "Finally your coming around" I was like ma cant we have a peaceful democracy in the house. And she was like "No because than everyone in this house would have to vote and I rather it just be me and Spiky (our dog) making the decisions" so I went to my room defeated, and then I hacked onto her computer Hashanaha, I told her I had to get floss from her bathroom, silly mommy there's no floss in the computer room.


	19. Chapter 19

"How much longer do we have sit here until we can approach?" Nick asked hugging his knees rocking back and forth trying to coax the coldness out of his body.

"I say three more minutes" Kevin replied as he looked at his watch.

"When do you think he's going to tell her we're going on tour again?" Nick said with a little chuckle.

After about the third minute of standing just watching Joe hold Danielle Nick and Kevin became defeated and sat down on the side of the main high way. Of course they sat in the shadows to be sure no one would spot them, but the various honks and screams from occasional cars were little hints that they weren't to good at hiding.…

"Its ok to be afraid Danielle" Joe whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair and her back, calming her down, and every time he made contact with her body was more surreal than the last touch. Joe didn't expect her to answer to anything he was saying, but he didn't need replies or any answers, he was just simply happy with her being there with him, he didn't need to be in a restaurant, a room, or anywhere safe, all he needed was her and his arms.

"It's a beautiful thing to be vulnerable" Joe whispered again, little did he know that every time his whispered in her ear her heart stopped a little. Every time the water vapor that escaped his mouth filled her ear her stomach turned, every time his sweet reassuring words vibrated against her ear drums she was in heaven, but it wasn't like she could really deceiver these feeling because she was all to absorbed in crying, and trying to mask the pain and all her feelings, but for some reason when she was in Joe's arms she couldn't stop, she couldn't turn her tears off, it was like she didn't need to, because he could protect her, because she was safe with him, she didn't need her wall, she didn't need to be the "thing" she made herself.

For the first time since she had last spoken Joe looked at her, her hands were now covering her eyes and her face was in the center of his chest. After looking down at her for some brief moments he continued to stroke her back, he could feel the inhaling and exhaling of her lungs as he touched her back, and every so often there was a spasm in her chest from all the crying which consumed so much of her oxygen. Joe just stood there listening to the melody of her muffled sobs and the harmony of her breathing taking place, the most beautiful thing he had ever head.

"Is two minutes up yet?" Nick whined.

"No now shut up" Kevin answered, he still looked onward onto the sight that was about twenty feet in front of him. He continued to observe Joe shelter Danielle, and he couldn't help but to feel both envy and pride. He wanted to love someone as Joe had, maybe he would want to skip all the drama but Joe was more in love with her than Kevin had ever been, and it was his little brother. Yet, he was proud of his brother, he was able to protect her, and to do no harm to her. He was proud to call him his brother, he was proud that Nick would have him to look up to him. This whole sight was so captivating for Kevin, he couldn't take his eyes off of it, it was as if a fairy tale was taking place in front of him, a fairy tale after so many unfortunate endings, something he could actually smile at even if it wasn't part of his life directly.

…Then after a time of silence Danielle finally looked up at Joe, who was pensive, thinking about everything, especially everything that had happened before he lost his memory, it was such a strange thing to regain memory, yes he remembered but now he really needed to remember, looking into the past through his memories, sorting through them, analyzing them, being able to relive them, and know of everything that had happened. It would take a while until he could actually verbalize what he remembered. But almost immediately after she looked at him he noticed her, almost like he was waiting until he could see her face again.

"I cant be who you want me to be Joe, I cant always be happy" Danielle said, tears still coming out of her eye, her voice still scratchy from crying so much.

"You don't need to be anything for me Danielle, but I can help you, I can help you be happy" Joe said endearingly as he looked at her glazed eyes, the little smile she showed after his response faded almost to quickly, and she finally pushed Joe away, subtly, in a such a way that was elongated, as if she could have stayed there forever.

"FINALLY" Nick jumped up and screamed. "We can go home, home sweet home, oh baby!" Nick said in a sing song voice as he did a sponge bob "bringing it around town" dance move.

…Nick could be heard from where Joe and Danielle where, but they both tuned him out as they looked at each other. Danielle was now an arms length from him, looking directly in his eyes as she slightly kept on backing away, thinking if she should say anything, thinking if there was anything to be said. Joe saw as she was backing away and took little steps toward her, still there in the silence, looking at each other. Joe opened his own mouth, yet closed it after he saw Danielle shake her head a little as if saying to him "not now". Danielle continued to move away from Joe, while he continued to move toward her, finally Joe delicately reached out his hand.

Danielle glanced at his hand, and then looked at Joe once again, this time a little smile spread across her face, and cautiously she placed her feminine, small hands into Joe's. He then interlaced his fingers with hers so carefully as if they were made of glass, now side by side Joe smiled at Danielle, still in the silent, beautiful night that life had thrust upon them.

"Great, Now I have to walk ten miles with you" Nick said with an attitude as he looked at Kevin.

"We can hold hands if it will make you feel special" Kevin teased.

"And I have to call you my brother?" Nick said disturbingly.

Fortunately all four made it back to Dan's in order to get the car…alive, and drove Danielle to her apartment, now Danielle had to face the rest of the night, which was only two hours, sleeping in her apartment. She quietly got out of the car, not saying a word or turning back to say good bye, she just walked up the stairs into the hallway, she was afraid to go into the room, she was afraid to face this room again, but she couldn't run away from her problems anymore, she learned that tonight. She took a deep breath before she stuck her key into the hole, but she didn't have time. She heard some creaking coming from the steps and cautiously slipped into a shadow, in case it was a stranger, he however had seen her, he grabbed her by the waist closer towards him, he looked deep into her eyes for some moments, putting his hands on her jaw line, and then he lowered his head so he could gently press his lips onto hers, he started to pull away, but Danielle clutched he head allowing him to stay connected to her lips. Slowly he started to slip his tongue into her mouth, almost instantly Danielle allowed its access. Passionately kissing each other, they were there in the silence. In a silence that had been with them all night, a silence that now warmed both of their bodies. He lightly pushed Danielle up against a wall in the hallway as he ran his hands up her torso, begging to touch her skin, but he restricted himself as he relied on touching her face to quench his need for bare skin. Finally Danielle broke away turning her cheek toward him, he pecked her cheek once, as they both continued to breath heavy.

"I can help you be happy" Joe whispered in her ear once more and then walked down the stairs slowly.

"I know" Danielle said as she walked away, but instead of saying it only for herself to hear, she said it loud enough so he could hear also.

In the silence of the night as Joe walked down the stairs he smiled to himself, and in the silence Danielle smiled, Nick smiled, and Kevin smiled, everyone one was happy, but for all different reasons. Nick was happy because he got to go home, Kevin was satisfied with the mature ness Joe had seemingly pulled out of his ass and Joe was happy because she was finally his, and Danielle because she was finally happy. But there was some one missing, Dan, he wasn't smiling, as he laid in his bed, worrying.

A sick feeling in his stomach erupted when he heard the car in front of his house roll away earlier that night, he wanted to jump out there and be with him, his friends, but he couldn't he was too busy being "mad" at them.


	20. Chapter 20

Danielle drew in her last breath and then proceeded to unlock her door, not knowing what or who would be in the room. Slowly she pushed open the door, her heart rate increasing with every inch that opened. Shadows were cast around the room, quickening her heart even more, she was just hoping that one of those shadows didn't belong to a person. Finally, the door was wide opened, and everything was in clear view.

"Ok" Danielle sighed in relief, everything was as she left it, everything. She then went to turn on the lights, so she would be able to see more clearly, but when she tried all she heard was the click of the socket. "Damn" Danielle muttered as she remembered that since she hadn't been in the apartment for some time so, she hadn't paid the electrical bills. With slight hesitation she climbed into her bed, she cautiously laid her head down on the pillow as if it were made of needles. She just laid there praying for some sleep, praying for the sun. And at some point in the middle of a Hail Mary, she drifted off to sleep, a light sleep, she could hear some creaking of wood and some ticking of the heater (hopefully) but the sleep was ample enough for her to dream, but what she didn't know was that the dreams were of the past.

(The dream is a mash up of more involved versions of events in the first story, I changed them a bit so it wasn't repetitive but the main themes are there, note that Danielle sees Joe and Kevin and Nick as blurs because she doesn't know who they are so her vision of them is distorted, I will tell you when she can see Joe's face clearly, and just because she sees his face in her dreams of the past doesn't mean she remembers!)

"Why are you doing this" Danielle yelped in pain. "Let go" she urged trying to wriggle free.

"You are a waste of life, I can make you better" Cody whispered into her ear. Danielle, while she was sleeping shuddered, something so similar had just been uttered to her by Joe, but now it was maliciously used causing her to quake with fear.

"No Cody we can't be together, I don't want to be with you" Danielle said near tears.

"Danielle you are so wrong, I'll never let you forget that, your life from the moment you met me changed…for the worse and I will make sure I keep it that way, until you finally open your eyes and see that the only way to win is to love me" Cody said with a devious grin as he stepped out of the closet, flinging Danielle's arm down in the process of reaching for the door knob.

Danielle heard a little cough (from when Frankie is in the hospital) coming from the room across the hall when the door opened, and when she went to go step out of the door a white ominous light consumed her and all of the sudden she was standing in the music theater all alone, she was looking at the entrance doors when she heard a little strumming.

Suddenly she turned around to face the stage, revealing three boys coming toward her, she smiled a bit, but to her their faces were clouded and their voices not recognizable, but their were three of them, each one singing and each one holding a rose. It wasn't until the unknown tune was over that anyone spoke.

"I was wondering… if maybe we could get together sometime" Joe said shrugging as he handed her the rose. (but she doesn't know its Joe, but you readers do, dramatic irony!)

"I was wondering… why you just sung to me" Danielle said with sarcasm.

"It usually impresses the ladies, I mean tell me it didn't melt your heart" Joe said touching his chest for effect.

"Your right, it was like lava to my heart of steel" Danielle said with a smirk on.

"I'm sure you don't have a cold heart, you know since its made of steel that means its cold right?" Joe said scratching his head, but still managing to keep his smile on his face.

"I don't know if you could necessarily call it cold but it was getting there" Danielle said looking down at her rose.

"Come on, I want to take you "out"" Joe said making the quotation marks with his fingers but then dropping his hand to reach out for Danielle's.

"Are you going to try and impress me more?" Danielle said with a questioning smile.

"Um…not unless you have any ideas for me" Joe said blatantly.

"Good" Danielle sighed as she extended her hand to Joe's and headed for the door, but just as before when she walked through the door a white light engulfed her. This time she was seemingly transported to an uncomfortable situation.

"Put me down!" Danielle said slapping Joe's back.

"Fine you want to be put down here you go, but you are going to have to talk to me now" Joe said folding his arms.

"There is nothing left to say, I'm done I cant take this anymore, I cant give you anything anymore, I keep on giving and you keep on taking Joe, I have nothing to give anymore" Danielle said looking past Joe.

"Did you ever wonder how I feel Danielle?! I'm not giving up Danielle, why cant you just forgive me" Joe said looking at Danielle with intense eyes.

"No you don't understand, I'm real Joe, I don't love you for your money, your fame, your clothes, or your "inspirational" music, I love you for you, I _loved_ you for you, I'm not a fan, I am not a fan of _this_" Danielle said pointing to Joe up and down. When Danielle uttered the name Joe in her dream it was all clear now, his face was illuminated and the smudge had erased from his face, yet in her subconscious it was still unclear why she was thinking this. (Now she knows who she is dreaming about, she can see his face clearly, but it doesn't mean she remembers the past, because she only thinks this is a dream).

"Your right this isn't me, but Danielle I don't know what me is anymore, I cant tell you who I am, Its frustrating I know, but I am dealing with it. That means you should to Danielle, I need you to help me be me, you're the last thing I think about before I go to bed, the first thing on my mind in the morning, Danielle… _I_ have nothing left to give anymore" Joe said sincerely.

"Then when _you_ find _yourself _look me up" Danielle said walking away, only she was pulled back by some force, and when she turned around to counter the force Joe laid his lips perfectly onto hers, the longing she felt behind the kiss was enough to make her want to help him, want to be with him, but she couldn't, it was like she was _protecting _him from herself. As abruptly as the kiss came it ended with a slap. "Life isn't like the movies Joe" she yelled hiding the tears that made residence on the brim of her eyes. She walked through yet another door. Only this time she didn't transport into another moment, she was awaken by a large thud at her front door.

Every hair on Danielle's body stood upright as she heard the thud come again, she wasn't sure if it was some one knocking, or if it was some one trying to get into her apartment. Danielle rolled out of bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. After touching her feet to the cold unfinished wood floor she silently made her way to the door she got on her tippy-toes and looked throw the spy glass, and nothing was seen.

Instead of opting for a shower, even though she knew she should have, she made her way to her closet, it was still dim in her apartment and she didn't want to take the chances of stumbling upon a "monster" in her shower. So, she opened her closet revealing a life times worth of savings that were inevitably splurged on clothing, thanks to Dan and his mid night shopping spree urges, just like a pregnant lady needs pancakes at two in the morning Dan needs the smell of Michael Kors leather, because of him her pockets were empty but her closet was full. After deciding she desperately needed to pay the landlord she figured today would be an opportune day for job hunting. So, Danielle chose a pair of sans heel black suede ankle boots, the inexistence of a heel was a guarantee that she would be able to walk longer and farther. She then chose black opaque tights, pairing then with a black jumper inspired dress, allowing her mandarin orange collared shirt to be shown.

Danielle grabbed her black leather bottomless pit of a motorcycle style bag off of her table and went to go unlock the door, but she felt uneasy, she was still a bit shaken up by the alarming noises, so she peaked out of the looking hole once more. After she saw nothing she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Ouch" she heard some one grunt.

Quickly Danielle shut the door trying to protect herself from what ever or who ever was on the other side of it.

"Don't worry Danielle its just me" she heard the voice reply in pain.

Danielle slowly opened the door to reveal Dan on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Danielle managed to ask.

"I felt bad so I slept out side of your door _all_ night, well actually since 3 that's when the guilt really kicked in, lame _right_?" Dan rubbing his torso that was just hit.

"It's the _least_ you could do" Danielle said looking at Dan.

"Yea I guess, except do you know how uncomfortable that floor is I think I got at least ten splinters in my ass, seriously I think I'm going to call…um…um… some one who looks at apartments and like inspects them because these splinters are like ten feet long and sharp, they went through effing jeans, do _you _how unnatural that is, I think your landlord like injects steroids into the floor" Dan said with a small smile.

"I'm sure" Danielle said smiling a bit, but Dan could obviously sense the hostility oozing from Danielle's pores.

"Look I'm _sorry _about my little rant, it was wrong of me I know… I punished myself I gave my self a time out, even slapped myself around a little, took myself out back and ripped me a new one…" Dan said making hand gestures and bugged out faces.

"Where did it all come from Dan" Danielle asked politely.

"_You_ get to vent your feelings to me _Joe_ even vents to me heck even the little turd _Nick _vents to me, but _I _don't get to let my feelings out, you know, it was like mount Vesuvius, it was building and building up and then BAM, I exploded, every one stopped caring about how _I _felt, and _I_ am a man with needs, but I'm not about to be a hard ass and pretend I'm right, because I wasn't right last nigh, plus we both know you need me so the faster we make up the faster blah blah" Dan said scratching his nose at one point.

"But you hit Joe…really hard" Danielle said condescendingly.

"I am not two Danielle don't talk down to me, I know what I did, and if I could take it back I wouldn't to tell you the truth, because it felt soo good, have you ever punched someone it was like whabam insta-therapeutic technique. But that's not my point, I mean obviously nothing terrible happened last night, because you look genuinely happy for the first time ever plus your alive so whatever" Dan said picking lint off of his shirt.

"Nothing bad happened but some thing _could_ have" Danielle said.

"Right but it didn't so let it fly, I doubt that nothing good came from it so you really need to stop trying to act all righteous and just accept my apology because I don't hand them out freely, and I wasn't even going to apologize today, I was gunna take off before you woke up but the pain in my torso let me know I was a little to late" Dan added.

"Fine, I accept your apology…but I'm not the only one you need to apologize to" Danielle instructed.

"I know who you are alluding to and I am so not going" Dan said crossing his arms..

"You owe it to them" Danielle reinforced.

"Fine but just because I want to see the damage I did to Joe's pretty little face" Dan said in a grunt.

"Deal…wait was that you at my door this morning?" Danielle asked quickly.

"Yea, about that, see when I sleep I get these dreams that I'm a ninja, an I sort of judo chopped your door, and kicked it…repeatedly." Dan said looking down.

"Dan, hun we're gunna get you some help" Danielle said sarcastically, patting Dan's back as they walked down the stairs.

…. "Should I call her?" Joe said as he stared at his cell phone.

"Well if you tell me how you left off last night then maybe I could give you some advice" Nick said annoyed.

"Like I said I rather not tell you that" Joe said with a smile.

"Is it because its something potentially scarring to me…dirty…or just lame?" Nick said counting on his fingers.

"For the last time Nick I am not telling you" Joe said angrily.

"Then don't ask me for my opinion" Nick said as he threw a pillow at Joe and then proceeded to walk out.

"Fine." Joe yelled after him.

"Should I call?" Joe asked himself after some brief moments of silence.

"This is your conscious speaking…tell Nick what happened so he can help" Nick said peaking out from the door way, whispering in a high pitch voice.

"Ugh Shut up" Joe said getting up.

"Stop talking to yourself then" Nick said sticking out his tongue.

"Do you want a repeat of the second grade tongue sticking out incident?!?!" Joe said chasing after Nick.

"Aha Mommy!!!!" Nick said running away.

"Mommy isn't here" Joe said with a malicious cackle

… "So I was thinking that you could come along with me to New Jersey to make nice with the boys…" Dan said as he opened the door for her.

"I was actually thinking of looking for a job today" Danielle said.

"I love how you play "hard to get" when I ask you to come, lets just skip that because _I_ know you want to see him and _you_ know that you really want to see him an then when you come with me…you're going to talk to me in the car blah blah blah" Dan said opening the car door for Danielle, she stopped for a bit and then finally gave in and sat in the car.

"Now… there are new rules when speaking to Dan, its to help avoid the situation from last night, I talked about it with my therapist via phone conference" Dan said with a long cleansing blink.

"You're in therapy?" Danielle asked sincerely.

"Fine it was my mom" Dan said with an "ugh".

"Ha" Danielle let out

"Still she said I should set some ground rules, like not talking to me about you issues for more than 30 minutes, and if I say no and that I don't want to listen you have to hear me out and shut your pie hole, lastly DO NOT I repeat do not touch Dan's stuff, and if you follow those I should be good" Dan said as he drove the car out of the driveway.

…"Fine I wont hurt you if you don't hurt me" Joe said putting his hands up as Nick cornered him.

"Ok good…because I wasn't really sure how to hurt you anyway, because I already feel bad about your ugly eye" Nick said backing away.

"Um ok?" Joe said as he stepped back into his room.

"So are you going to call her" Nick said as he followed him into the room.

"When did my business become your business, this isn't Full House" Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Well you did initially ask me for my opinion" Nick offered.

"That was before you asked me a million questions" Joe said throwing his body on his bed.

"Well I was just trying to imagine the situation to see how awkward or un-awkward a phone call might be, sorry for trying to be helpful" Nick said rolling his eyes and turning to exit the room.

"I'm not calling her, there it is that's my final decision" Joe said throwing his phone onto a separate chair.

"Bold move…that means you have confidence, which means last nights ending was memorable….EW MY VIRGIN MIND…the images they burn" Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't say anything about how it ended, so this whole image deal that's your own "innocent" mind working, you sicko" Joe said as he flicked Nick forehead while walking out of the room.

"He's got a point" Nick said when Joe left, subsequently he walked out of the room.

… "Are we there yet?!" Dan asked Danielle.

"Dan your driving the car, usually the driver doesn't ask that" Danielle said laughing a bit.

"_You_ think _I_ know where we are, and where we are going, I thought you were paying attention" Dan said with a laugh as if it were obvious.

"You are kidding me right?" Danielle said as he put her hand on her forehead.

"Yea, yea, I kid" Dan said looking straight forward. "No actually I was telling the truth" Dan said quickly as he whipped his head towards Danielle.

"You are an idiot" Danielle said burying her face in her hands as she masked her laughs. "We cant be that lost so I guess we're ok." Danielle said looking at Dan.

…"I know we all know you have your memory back but how much do you remember…do you know it all or just some stuff?" Nick asked from the passengers seat. Some time in the thirty minutes after their little argument they came to the decision to go somewhere, not really sure where to go though, it would be one of the last times they would be able to freely leave in a car for a while. The next tour was coming up and the schedule was intense, notating this they all figured every moment they were not on stage would be spent sleeping. Today was one of the last days they would be able to drive aimlessly.

"I think I know most of the stuff, but I don't know what I'm missing so its hard to decide whether I know everything or not" Joe said turning the car.

"Do you remember when Frankie was in the hospital, do you remember when you cheated on Danielle with Trish…for the first time, do you remember the fights, do you remember when she left you like twice…" Nick said fishing for some more.

"I guess I know them, but they are all still a little fuzzy, like I get confused when I think about all of them at once" Joe said stopping at a red light.

"But you do know them" Nick asked yet again.

"I guess, not in order but I know they're all up there, I just really have to think" Joe said pushing his foot on the accelerator.

After some pauses in the conversation Joe had asked the one question that had been killing him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me" Joe asked a little sadly.

"I tried to…but you thought I was being a loser, and thought I was only telling you because "I had a crush on Danielle"" Nick said making quotations with his hands.

"I remember that…well you cant blame me I had no idea what was going on" Joe said looking at Nick.

"I know…but sometimes you just have to learn to trust me…but whatever I'm not going to get all mushy on you so…" Nick said dropping the subject trying to move on. "No one wanted to tell you because they were afraid your brain would flip out or spazz and then…I don't really know what would happen then but it's the same thing with Danielle that's why we cant tell her" Nick said.

"How long did it take me…to you know…remember" Joe asked.

"I think it was a little less than a year, but dude you were out of it for a while" Nick said drumming his fingers to a beat on the console.

"Do you think its going to take her that long" Joe asked scared.

"Its hard to say…I might be smart but I'm no doctor…but chances are that it might take her that long. It might only take another week, or it could be ten years" Nick said in a sigh.

"I don't think I can do it" Joe said looking straight ahead.

"Why not" Nick asked surprised in a high pitched voice.

"I don't want to throw every thing we had away, I mean everything that happened to us all the fights they were for nothing…I don't know if I need her like I used to" Joe said still looking forward, he knew Nick's jaw was dropped after a couple of second of sheer shock Nick decided to talk.

"That's _exactly_ what she used to say" Nick said directly to Joe as he turned up the volume on the radio.

… "ok now keep on going straight until I tell you to turn" Danielle instructed Dan.

"Ok" Dan said subsequently beeping at an old lady for driving to slow, he had a mild case of road rage. "Why don't their children take their keys away" Dan said to no one in particular.

"Some one needs to take your keys away" Danielle said under her breath.

"What?" Dan said referring to her mumbling.

"Nothing…anyway what did you do last night?" Danielle said changing the topic quickly.

"Well I got home late, the traffic was terrible, then I ate a little, watched some TV, heard you kids pick up the car, I couldn't go to bed so I ate a little more, then I slipped into a food induced coma and I had this weird dream about you and your apartment so I felt bad and drove over there and slept outside your door" Dan said in a sigh. "How about you?" Dan said, the details of Danielle's night were scarce so he was itching to know.

"Well after you left we were walking and some stuff was said and everything, but I came to terms with some inner demons, I think I might be ok" Danielle said with a slight smile.

"I gave you more details about my night and…and I was home…and that's all you are going to say?" Dan asked a little frantically.

"If I would tell you every thing you'd probably laugh because its so cliché, but oddly enough I'm ok with this little fairy tale I'm in right now" Danielle said as she rested her head on her hand.

"I like fairy tales, Belle and Snowy, even little Ariel." Dan said pleading.

"Its all a blur, it was like I wasn't even there, I cant explain it…you know" Danielle said massaging her temples. Trying to rid her head of this massive headache she encountered.

"No I don't know. Your speaking like Yiddish, and I cant say I am fluent in it" Dan said studying the roads.

"When I get rid of this headache I'll tell you" Danielle said as she shielded her eyes from the light. "Oh turn here" Danielle pointed out. "Keep going straight until you hit a big Welcome sign…I'm going to close my eyes" Danielle said she laid her head against the cool window. She managed to tune out Dan's demanding words.

As she slipped of into her sleep she noted the brief release of pain in her head, she drifted further into her sleep, and the pain subsided as she remembered the events that had already happened in her life, unbeknownst to herself, but knownst to all the others. (Spaceballs anyone?!?)(they are sort of the past Ima mix it up a bit).

"No no no" Danielle said as she backed up into a corner.

"Yes this is what is best for you" her mother said coming toward her.

"Mom, I love you because you are my mom, I lied when I said I wouldn't help you, I will, I will help you there is obviously something very wrong. Its ok mom I'm here I can help" Danielle said as her mom infringed upon her personal space.

"Cody is helping me, I don't need you" Her mom bitterly hissed, the faint smell of alcohol escaping from her mouth.

"Oh…ok" Danielle said her mouth becoming dry, there was no good end to either scenario she worked out in her head.

"I want you home, with me, so _I _can help _you_" her mother said turning the tables.

"What?" Danielle said a little to eagerly making her mother narrow her gaze upon her.

"Cody and I can help you, there is obviously something wrong with _you_" Danielle's mother said, using her words.

"No I don't think you understand this is my home. I am my family. I am ok. I don't need help. You and that freak over there do" Danielle said bitterly, almost immediately after the words escaped her mouth she wished she could take them back.

"No I don't think you understand. Cody is yours, I want him to marry you, you need stability in your life. I give my blessing, I choose him and I am you mother so you have to obey me" Danielle's mother hissed.

"Do you remember the time he hurt me…oh wait you were so wasted that night you wouldn't remember, oh and then your hangover was so sever I bet everything blurred" Danielle said with fake enthusiasm.

"He never hurt you" Danielle's mother said as she pushed Danielle further into a corner.

"Get away from me" Danielle said as her mother continued to push her. The intense smell of her mother's breath was continually increasing and engulfing her making her nauseous. "Get away" she repeated frantically her breathing becoming faster and her breaths shorter. "I cant…" Danielle said grasping her chest. "It hurts…" she said bending down to support her self on a night stand as her head started to spin. But her vision was too blurred, when she reached down for the night stand all she felt under her hand was air, there was no support and slowly she stumbled. The last thought across her mind was "not my head, not like Joe" and then the corner hit her head. It hit her with such force. Before loosing consciousness she felt the vibrations of her mother and Cody's feet shuffle out of the door. And right before she closed her eyes she felt her body go numb, her finger tips tingle and her head pound, then she felt as if she was floating, most significantly she continued to think about Joe, but just as soon as the thought had entered her mind the headache grew, she couldn't bear it, she tightly closed her eyes with the ambition of opening them once again, but she never opened them.

"Danielle!" Dan said pushing her.

"Huh" Danielle said startled. "Dan its dark" Danielle said worried as she looked out the window.

"Yea, see you said go to the sign and I did but you didn't tell me what to do after that so I was just going to wait here until you woke up…but…but I have to tinkle" Dan said rocking back and forth.

"How long was I asleep?" Danielle said rubbing her eyes. Her head pounded less, but her dream was still vivid.

"Like three hours" Dan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's just go home ok?" Danielle said not seeing the point of visiting the boys now.

"I guess so" Dan said as he turned the car on he was still hesitant in giving _them_ an apology so he was fine with going home.

"Dan…" Danielle said as she looked forward.

"Yea…wait are you ok, you don't look to good…" Dan said realizing the paleness in her face.

… "Try and talk some sense into _your_ brother" Nick said as he stormed through the front door and ran through the living room darting toward the stairs.

"You mean _our_ brother" Kevin yelled up to him.

"No he "disowned" me because I am a "pansy picking fairy that is an embarrassment to all life" and "even a monkey would laugh at me" because "I lack a back bone and I am a spineless jelly fish" I also think he referred to me as "Courage the Cowardly Dog's side kick"" Joe said liberally using hand quotations.

"What did _you_ do?" Kevin looked at Joe who rolled his eyes.

"I did nothing except state that I might be ready to move on, I don't think Danielle is what I want or what I need right now" Joe said as he collapsed on the couch.

"Are you serious ?" Kevin said with his mouth hanging open.

"Stop looking at me like that, you know I am serious" Joe said making a face.

"Your just saying that because everything is good. You think you don't need her but when you leave her you find out you do need her. Joe its this vicious cycle you two have. Believe me you both need each other. I mean just when you make everything right you "fall out of love" I don't think its that at all, I think your afraid to be in love. All this time you've had all the fights to hide behind. This is the first time you and her are actually good, and you know you love her, and you just are to scared to face it because you know she isn't the same person she used to be. Joe she did it for you, she went through all of this because she was in love with you, now its your turn Joe, I know you love her don't let that love go to waste. Don't let everything she did for you be in vain. You need to show her you would do anything. She went through the same thing Joe, but it was harder for her, you have it easy, you already got her Joe, she's yours right now you don't have to do much, just don't screw it up. Soon she'll remember Joe she will, you just have to wait." Kevin said eloquently as he stared at the TV, not really sure at what he was saying.

"Nice" Nick whispered to himself. He peaked down the stairs to see the scene unfold when he rushed into the house. He couldn't be in the room because he needed to make a dramatic statement to his brother but he needed to see the outcome. But Joe's blank face didn't really offer any assurance.


	21. A Not So Brief Authors Note

Well now I'm confused. I'm seriously hating on this FanFic site right now. When i went to go view my story on like half of it was there, so i reposted half of it but then i went to go look at it again and it was all there. I wrote fucking ('scuse the french) 12 pages on word for you lovelies becasue i felt bad not updating in like the extremely long month or weeks. Now I am entirly confused, I am like a moth going into the light beacuse i am stupid, that really makes no sense but whatever i dont feel like pressing backspace and i cant think of a better analogy. So i come to you with 2 questions.

- Can you see all the text or does it cut off randomly, there is 12 (YES 12 AND EXTREMLY LONG WELL THOUGHT OUT CHAPTER) pages posted, if you cant see all 12 please please tell me bc that would suck and then i would throw my computer across the room, regroup and then repost in two seperate updates so its shorter therefore you would deff. see all of it.

- Question number 2, I am seriously considering making a fanfic myspace, which is more convienient for you? me making a myspace or me just keeping this up becasue i wouldnt update this if i had a myspace. BUT if i got a myspace i would need some one with mad computer and photoshop skills to help me and maybe "co-own" the site bc i am retarded when it comes to making pretty things on a computer. The visual person wouldnt have to write anything (if they wanted to with a passion they could) but they would make supports defaults headers blah blah, so let me know what you guys want.

So no more questions, but i do have some juicy gossip to spill. So, I was caught on the computer...by my dog, he walked in and started barking so my mom was like rawr stop barking what are you barking at, and there i was sitting at the computer, i sort of slid down on my chair to get under the desk but my freaking dog followed my but, i was like hello my butt is not made of bacon stop following it like it is. Anywho she saw me and was like delphine you betrayed my trust i was like chill ma, she was like dont tell me to chill. and then i stopped listening. So thats part of the reason i didnt post, another part was i had a vacation...yes i was away with my cousin. In a turn of events we wound up going up to Massachusetts with them to go skiing. So, from 10-4 we skied not always together, sometimes i "accidentaly" left her and sometimes she "forgot" i was there and went ahead to, and then we were quarentined to our rooms for the rest of the day. We had a lodge me and my cousin to ourselves. So like we haad to stay in them while we werent out eating or skiing. So i had like a good 8 hours of eachother a day. I felt bad bc i read the whole time and when i asked her about something she would get hives. And i was like whoa whats up with your neck and she would be like of i guess a nervous reaction and i was like what are you nervous of? and then it would get real quite, so i guess shes nervous of me?... pshff whatevs.

So we had some gts like when i laughed at her becasue she skiied off the trail into the trees and got stuck in one she didnt think that was funny and she laughed when i walked through the glass door to our lodge (8 stitches in my scalp) yea i didnt think that was too funny. whatever shes gone now and i hate to say it i dont think we will ever be friends, first impressions really do matter and i made an ass out of myself and embarresed her beyond belief so its over. My mom cried in the car when we were driving home (without them) because she wanted us to be great friends and raise our childern together aand i was like ma calm down i was going to raise my childern in peru anyway so i dont think she would have been down with that anyway, yea it didnt make her laugh. So we cant work out our differences my cousin and I, what do i say, SO WHAT??! Its not liek we are openly mean to eachother, we both pretend to be nice to eachother and maybe when i get older and when she gets over the grudge shes holding bc i revealed she was adopted maybe we can be freinds. But right now its not looking to good.

As for my punishment i asked my mom if my punishment was lifted and she was like Del (finally got her to stop calling me Deli) i dont feel like you made an effort to befriend the poor girl. can you say frustration!? But i dont take that as a "Del you cant go on the computer" so here i am.

So this is more than i probably should have ever typed in but it feels so great to WHABAM get rid of all this crap that happened to me, i finally realize why people blog, its frickin amazing. I fell like a female version of a nicer Perez Hilton. Anyway, If you go this far kudos and thanks for reading. Please answer my questions too.

Next obstacle: Next break: weekend with the grandparents- who dont speak english- and the only memory i have of them (they just moved to America...from you guessed it France (note my name Delphine...my grandmothers name)) was when they insisted i play in this "belle chateau" and then the cops came, they didnt understand the english sign- no trespassing.

xoxo Delphine. Peace.


	22. Chapter 22

"What are you going to be up to today" Danielle curiously asked. 

"I'm actually leaving right now…and I think I should be out for a while" Dan said fidgeting a little when Danielle asked him. 

"Where are you going?" she kept on interrogating. 

"No where ok?" Dan stated with a little annoyance. 

"So you're going to do nothing for the rest of the day…with out me?" she continued. 

"I have some things…I need to do. Now stop playing mother and go find someone else to pester." Dan said slamming the door. 

"Some one didn't have their venti mocha" Danielle muttered as she slid down on the couch and turned on the television. 

… "I think I might have to go and talk to her" Joe said as he made his way to the door, not specifically addressing anyone. 

"Just don't hurt her too bad Joe" Nick said with saddened eyes. 

"What makes you think I would ever hurt her?" Joe said surprised. 

"Nothing" Nick said as he cut his sandwich in half and walked off to his room with one half. His head hung lowly. 

"Well I'm going bye" He said again to the air, this time no one said anything back. 

… "Hey Emily its me Danielle, um I know we didn't leave off on such great terms the last time we talked but I was wondering…maybe you want to go out to eat one day…I feel really bad about how everything ended. You were one of my best friends and um…wow this is so hard…I just…you know what just give me a call back I guess…or don't…well I would prefer if you did but I would understand if you didn't. Ok bye" Danielle said as she pressed the end call button on her phone. Her hands were slightly shaking from the nervousness that still was enlaced in her body. 

Danielle hadn't spoken to Emily since all the drama with Joe had picked up. Everything with Joe seemed to make Emily seem like a minuscule part of her life, causing her to ignore her and eventually distance her so much that in time Emily was gone from her life. Just like so many before. 

After sitting in silence for some time her mind started to stray, thinking back to Joe, thinking back to the night where he kissed her, where he held her, her lips still seemed to tingle. But it all seemed so familiar, his love, it was like she was already used to it. It wasn't new. Her mind slipped further into incoherence, thinking about her dreams, especially the ones where she saw Joe. His face seemed younger, more optimistic and less worried than it appeared now. Danielle screwed her face up at the thought and pondered it a bit more. Suddenly she was startled at a knock on the door. 

… "You better be here" Joe said as he inhaled the familiar scent as he stood in the door way. 

But he heard nothing. 

…"Coming" Danielle said as she got up off of the couch, she looked at the time, it was only six but it was already really dark outside. 

"Oh myy go…" Danielle uttered as she opened the door. She would have finished her sentence but the words were ripped from her mouth. 

"Didn't expect me did you?" He said. 

… "Great" Joe said as he turned his back to the door. 

All of the sudden he heard a creak in a door and a couple of footsteps, his head jerked around hopefully. 

"You know she doesn't come around all that much now" the landlord said as he pointed to Danielle's door. 

"Yea I kinda know" Joe said as he looked at the elderly man whose wrinkles canvassed his skin. 

"Sweet girl though… you know her?" The land lord said he scratched his cheek. 

"Yea I know her…she's my…a friend" Joe said with a slight smile. 

"My names Rich" the landlord said out stretching his hand so Joe could receive his friendly gesture. 

"Joe…" he said giving Rich a firm shake. 

"If you see your little friend there...umm…Danielle! that's her name…if you see Danielle tell her she's a couple months behind on her rent. See I usually don't bother the young ones for the money but the heat rates have gone up and this winter is a cold one and my little grand-kids get cold…they're all I got left…I'd do anything to make them smile…"Rich said with a loving smile. "Anyway just tell her to get the money to me as soon as she can" Rich finished with a slight elderly cough and then turned around. 

"Rich…" Joe suddenly let slipped out. 

"Yes…" Rich lazily replied as he pivoted his body to face Joe once again. 

"Do you know when Danielle left?" he said with a sigh as he let his hands hit his sides.

"Sorry, no clue…Ever since the serving in the war I've been a mighty heavy sleeper" Rich said with a laugh. "…but I worry about her sometimes…I know its not my place but… she seems a little lost in her life" Rich said wagging his finger like a knowing father. 

"Tell me about it" Joe replied, yet again in a sigh. 

"You would think a land lord would complain about a young person living near them…but she's hardly home. And when she is here I think she cries. 'Feel bad for the poor girl. Don't know what can make you cry so much. She needs some help I tried once but she came to the door all happy, I went back to my room and I heard the cryin' again. She's a nice girl though…I feel bad…" he finished pursing his lips almost as if he was thinking about what could make her seem so sad.

"Yea. Its hard to help a person who doesn't want it. So, what's the use in waiting for them to want it, or want you" Joe said as he let his head hang. 

"I can tell, you're the boy she cries about" Rich said with a knowing smile. 

"I hope not…but I can see how I could be that guy I guess" Joe said ashamed of the way he made her feel. 

"What ya done waiting for son" Rich inquired. 

"Her" Joe stated sadly. 

"Then what's the use coming here to see her?" he continued. 

"To tell her I can't do it. I can't be with her." Joe said as he felt the back of his eyes burn, admitting it was even worse than thinking it. 

"Reminds me of my bride, Odette, we met in France when I was serving in the war, it was during VE day, I was in Southern France where there are a lot of Farms, there was no real use in me being there but I was happy I was there and not in the North where there was more resistance. Anyway, I came across this house, more like a shack, but you could tell before the war it must have been real nice, pretty big too. I knocked on the door but no one answered, I probably should have just left the house and figured it was empty but I couldn't something inside me wanted to open that door so I did. I walked in side, afraid that some of them bad guys would come out and tackle me but I kept on walkin' I was sure no one survived in this house you should have seen it, there was no way anyone could have lived in it. But then I heard a pan fall so I ran right over to where I heard it, but there was no one there. I stood there for a second and thought gee what would make a pan fall, maybe a rat, so I kept on walking, then I heard something else, I didn't know what it was so I walked over to where I thought I was coming from. And it turns up I was in a bed room there was this huge chest in the corner, you could fit maybe ten huge comforters for your bed in it, so I walked over to it and the sound kept getting louder. I clutched onto my gun and was ready to haul ass out of that room if there was something nasty in that trunk. So slowly I lifted up the lid to that trunk and in it a saw a lady curled up..ah she was beautiful, hair like Katherine Hepburn, brown and beautifully wavy. And her eyes, they were blue and big, and her lips…naturally red. Her body was slender from not being able to eat and the sound I heard, it was her teeth chattering. Poor thing was terrified and cold. It was raining out and there was a hole in her roof. I asked her her name in some broken French and she said Je m'appelle Odette…the best words that ever left her mouth. I took her to a refuge camp and gave her my jacket to keep her warm. She had no one left, they were all taken from her, every single person. On the walk to the refuge camp I learned the she was only eighteen, the same as me and that her father died of a stray bomb that fell on the fields where she lived. Then I left her at the refuge camp…I had to, I had to leave the most perfect women I ever met for good…Worst day of my life. I knew some of those soldiers at that camp would get a little restless and miss the women back home and they would use the pretty women at the camp to satisfy their "needs" it broke my heart to leave her…but I was young what could I do…I begged god to bring her back to me." Rich drew in a large breath as he eyes became a little glassy. 

"You don't have to go on RIch" Joe said innocently. 

"I do, You need to hear it" Rich stated firmly as he sucked back the tears in his eyes. 

"So, I went back to the states after never seeing her when I went by the refuge camp to say hi to her, she seemingly disappeared. I looked every where for her she wasn't there, I figured the worst, I thought she died…she looked so sick when I brought her there…it only made sense. A couple of months later I was sent home. Worst day of my life, I know it should have been the best, getting out of war, going back to my buds and all, but going back meant leaving her…even if I was just leaving her memory I was leaving for good. But I had to leave, and I went back to a broken family, my father had died of black lung from working at the factories and my mom was a terrible mess from looking after five other children and worrying about the eldest, me, who went to war. My youngest sister had died, she was my favorite, little Lila I used to call her, she was always there to put a smile on my face, I used to teach her dances and teach her swing, but she wasn't there when I came back after the war. She died of tuberculosis a terrible way to have to go. I got into drinking after the war, bought this place to get away from it all, left my mom, left my family, ran away from my problems, and she haunted my dreams every night, Odette, I always woke up wondering what if things had been different, what if I wasn't so young back then. One night while I was eating some gross deli beef on a stale piece of bread I got a knock at the door, figured I'd just ignore it, thought it was just a barmaid coming by to tell me I owed a couple bucks to many to the bar. But the knocking kept on going. So finally I gave in and answered the damn door, and I looked down just a bit and saw some brown hair, then blue eyes greeted me, then her red lips. She was holding my jacket, seems it had my last name on it so when she immigrated here just a couple of days after I brought her to the refuge camp she started looking for me only knowing my last name and what I looked like, and knowing no English. Of course I invited her in, and we started talking, but she didn't need to listen to my broken French, seems she learned English while she was looking for me. She told me it took her a year to find me, and that when she went through Ellis Island she told them her last name was Robins, which is my last name. Can you believe that, she took my last name right there at Ellis Island. After months of her coming and going I finally asked her to marry me. Six months after the wedding I got called to go to Korea. I had to leave her again. She cried and I cried as we learned what the death rates were in Korea, and finally my departure day came. She wasn't even allowed to see me leave at the gate, I had to say goodbye nearly a mile in front of where the departure was. It was heart breaking…" Rich trailed off as he cleared the lump in his throat that had formed as he relived the day of saying good bye. 

"But every thing had a happy ending just like it had before…right?" Joe said, now involved in the story. 

"Sometimes…you can only be so lucky…once" Rich said as his eye blinked out a tear, that was always shed for the familiar occasion. But it didn't happen in public, usually while he was home in the privacy of his own presence. 

"I thought I would see her again…oh my beloved Odette, She whispered in my ear, a French saying, I never knew what it meant until I was in partnered with a French man who translated it for me while he was laying in the trench with me, he told me she said "Be strong, for my heart, my soul, and my child", found out right then I was gunna have a baby. Next day that French man, my comrade, was blasted by a land mine, he saved me but I couldn't do the same for him. The months dragged on and I was yet to be relieved of my duties in the forces, what kept me going was this image of Odette I had holding a baby…and each time I saw this image I was able to fight for my life just a little longer. But one day I was walking through the jungle with a batch of inexperienced guys and out of no where a bunch of machine guns started going off, I knew right away I was going to die, I heard the shells hitting in the ground around me, I didn't hear the screaming of my men or the walkie-talkies going off, I didn't even hear my self breathing. All I heard was my heart beating and the metal shells of the bullets hitting the floor, I couldn't move, my supplies felt like 1000 pounds and I just stood there, a sitting duck, for every man to shoot at. Then I looked down and I saw blood, and then I felt the pain, right in my leg I was shot, I looked back up and saw every one of my men retreating, I started to fall but no one was stopping. No one looked down at me to help me, they all just started running back to the camp. They all forgot about me even thought I was right in front of them. I think that's what baffles me the most, they pretended not to see me. Some time after I heard the last of the machine guns sound I started to think if anyone was going to come back for me…I answered my own question, no one was going to come and look for me. Lucky for me the Koreans didn't come onto the field to see how many soldiers they killed, so at night when it started to rain I started to crawl. I felt my leg go numb after a while and I looked at it, it was all white and pail, it was dirty too, I remembered in my delirium its important to keep it clean. I ripped off some fabric and tied it around my leg, the area around the wound was really sore. I crawled about two miles and then I passed out. When I woke up I was still in the jungle, my arms where cut up from crawling, my breath was short, and I lost so much blood for sure I thought I was going to die. I figured I would just close my eyes and die right there. Then I felt a whisper on my ear, I heard Odette saying Be strong just like she had when I left. So I started to crawl once again, but not for myself any more, for her." Rich paused again as he caught his breath and leaned on the banister by the stairs for support now. 

"You really loved her…" Joe said as he soaked in every thing that Rich had said. 

"More than anyone will ever comprehend…" Rich said as he coughed a little. And yet again he started with his story "After the fourth mile of crawling a saw some smoke at the top of the trees and I figured it would be a camp or a village, either way I would be in luck. I started stripping myself of anything that said USA just in case these were some of the bad guys. Finally I reached where the smoke was coming from…it was an abandoned village. No one was there. I lost hope, broke down right there like a little boy and cried. I looked at my leg and I cried some more, then my hands started to shake and I could feel my body drain of everything…I passed out for the second time. Except I didn't wake up in a field this time…this time somebody was with me. Turns out a dang rookie forgot his dispatch walkie when he was sent to burn a village to make smoke signals…he came across me…carried me all the way back to his camp. They sent me home. You have no idea how good it felt to wake up on a plane…with your leg still attached…going home to the only person you have ever loved. It turns out I left the states for over three years before I got to go home…and when I got here all I returned to were notes…just notes that she wrote, love letters of longing she wrote but never sent, she even named out son, Xavier, a French name for fighter. But the house was abandoned it didn't look like anyone had even opened the door in over a year. I was completely confused. And so emotionally removed at this point. I went to bed and I entered a paralysis sleep I couldn't even move, it was like the sadness had crippled me. I stayed in bed for about a week…but then stopped feeling sorry for myself, and all the passion I felt for Odette came back, I knew she didn't leave me her letters they ended so abruptly, not hint that she was leaving, no knowledge that she wouldn't write another…I looked everywhere for her and Xavier, I even went to my mother how said she had seen the baby, he was one and a half the last time she saw him she said he was beautiful, and she said Odette was looking so beautiful. Almost as if she was getting better with time, my mother said. She gave me an address of where I could find Odette, but she wouldn't tell me much about Xavier. I drove a while until I found the address 12 Arlington Way, it was a cemetery. I pulled over my car and I cried for an hour until an old lady came over to my car and asked me if I was having a problem. I just drove away. I went back to the cemetery everyday and I stopped by the gates every day and I cried by the gate every day, and the old lady asked me everyday if I was ok, and I drove away every day…I did that for a very long time until I finally got out of that damn car and I went to go see my wife…the tombstone of my wife…" Rich stopped for a moment and he let out a brief sob. 

"I drove that damn car off of a cliff after I saw her grave, I stepped on the gas as I exited the car and I watched it tumble down the edge, secretly wishing I was in it. But I didn't have the guts to kill myself…I went back to my moms house and I asked her what happened…my Odette was killed, she was killed by a man who was drunk and had a gun…my Odette was murdered. Turns out Xavier was at my mothers until he was about one and a half then an elderly aunt of Odette turned up in France and she sent him there. I went to France to go get him…the aunt had passed away and Xavier had been taken by her niece, who lived in the house where I found Odette. I went back to that house and it was beautiful now it looked just like I thought it would. Xavier was only about 3 or a little younger, he didn't know much English, and he didn't understand I was "ton papa" his father. He didn't want to leave with me…but I made him…he was mine…and he was a little piece of Odette. I needed that more than anything. When I got back here after my excursion in France I thought about burning this place down…but I didn't. I couldn't even bring myself to burn one of her pictures or her letters. I read them every night before bed. And I still go to her grave every single day. I raised Xavier, now he has five children and he's happy, and so are his children. He knows he has to be happy for me too, because my only joy died so long ago. He has her eyes and her hair, her personality, he even named his only daughter Odette, she is the reason I live, she looks exactly like my Odette only shrunken down…he even taught his children French…" Rich finished as he wiped the stray tears from his sunken eyes. 

"See you must not give up on things. She never gave up looking for me…I never gave up crawling to her…Xavier never gave up restoring hope to my life…you are so young but so worried about time. There is no reason for this, live life while you can. Live life with your joy before it is gone." Rich said in closure and then turned away from Joe for the second time. 

"Rich…" Joe interrupted him while he was trying to go back into his room. 

"Do you still love her?" Joe asked simply. 

"Yes" escaped from Rich's lips as if it was an automatic response. "And I know she still loves me". Finally Rich reached for his door knob and escaped into his room, that was full antique furniture, just by the appearance of the room Joe could tell he never got rid of anything Odette had once touched. 

"Thanks" Joe said under his breath as he walked down the stairs and got in his car. The wheels in Joe's mind started turning and every gear the was off set seemed to mechanically click, as he finally remembered why he had never given up before…it was because of love. 

…"No I didn't expect you" Danielle said as she tried to close the door but his foot was in the way. 

"Good I like being the unexpected in some ones life." Cody uttered through clenched teeth. 

"I would invite you in but you're not welcome here" Danielle sneered at him. 

"Bet your head still hurts from when you hit it at your apartment" Cody said as he touched Danielle's face. 

"W-what? That was real" Danielle uttered more to herself than to him. 

"I actually thought we killed you…not so lucky though." he was now inching his way in through the door. 

"You have to leave…if you leave now I wont call the cops…please just go" Danielle was starting to become dizzy as every thing on her mind started to implode. 

"Tempting but I don't think I will go with that one" he was still trying to explode through the door. 

"Somebody Help!" Danielle started helplessly yelling. 

"No one can hear you Danielle" Cody was right, the waves behind the house would drown out her cries of help. 

"Cody please…" Danielle's eyes flooded with tears as he felt her feet slip on the ceramic floors. 

"It will be over before you know it" Cody said with a disgusting smile on his face. 

Then her feet gave out and the door busted open allowing Cody to enter into the beach-chic house. 

Danielle ran around the coffee table, throwing a glass vase down in front of her pleading with God it would slow him. Danielle made her way for the kitchen. Cody was dashing towards her overstepping the broken glass. Danielle frantically searched for a knife for protection but she accidentally hit the knife block onto its side making all the knives fall to the floor. Danielle ran around the kitchen island and she made eye contact with Cody who was on the opposite side of the kitchen island, he bent down for a second when he came back up a knife was in his hand. 

"I'll be gentle" Cody snickered as he looked right through Danielle. 

Her blood was pumping as she did the only thing she thought smart enough to do. Quickly she turned her back to Cody, she felt the floor vibrate and she knew he was right behind her. She went to the sliding glass door and tried to open it, in the reflection of the glass he saw Cody running toward her. The door still would not budge. In an effort to get out of the house she covered her face and her head backed up a little and ran through the thin glass door. 

"Shit" Danielle said as he looked down, large gashed filled her body. Danielle ran down the deck as she heard Cody's feet crunching over the already broken glass. 

"Your legs are going to start hurting now…" Cody said as she heard him run down the stairs. He was probably only five or six stairs behind her. 

Danielle picked up the pace but on the last stair she fell. She heard Cody let out a cackle as she felt the pain begin in her right ankle. Danielle felt the sand near her buckle she knew he was only a few feet behind her. Quickly she sprang up, her ankle buckled a little as she attempted to run. She looked back to see where Cody was…his shirt was almost in arms length. She let out a scream as she began to run…forgetting about the ankle forgetting about the various gashes on her body. She started to run like her coaches on the varsity field hockey team told her to run…and that was fast and hard. 

Danielle kept running as the cold night pierced her lungs…she could hear the faint breathing of Cody in the back ground and it felt like he was breathing down her back. She didn't want to look back because she already knew he would be their. He was head of the boys soccer team…she knew he would keep up with her. So she kept running fast and hard… like it didn't hurt. 

(Joe gets home and is talking to his brothers…this is in the middle of their conversation)… "What do you say to taking chances?!" Joe said enthusiastically as he stared at the tired faces of Kevin and Nick, who had no idea what had gotten into Joe. 

…"Risk it all when you have everything to loose" Danielle thought to herself has she looked into the dark abyss of the frigid water. Danielle slightly angled her run so that she met with the shore…and then she submerged her self in the ice cold water…that would even kill the most cold blooded creature. 

**Rich part is **_**based**_** on a true story XD…aka my grandma (that I never met) and my grandpa…not the ones from France that I am spending Spring Break with…but the other ones. But I changed it up a little bit. Xavier is pronounced Za-vee-ayy, that's the French pronunciation hehe. Only three reviews on the actual chapter last update ****L****, Delphine sad, since that was the LONGEST update ****ever****. Sorry, I didn't really look this oone over but I am in love with the ending XD!! I had a nightmare just like it a couple of nights ago…I know I am a weird one. I have not been able to update because of a bout of the flu that had me in the hospital because of dehydration. But I am in good sprits and health now! Not sure when I will update next because my mom is making me do a hard core French crash course. I used to be really fluent up until like a year or two ago and then I stopped speaking French but since that's all my grandparents speak my house is going to be a French only zone…that means no computer unless I ask in French and then I have to write whatever I need the computer for….retarded. I was like maaa its called school and she was like well then hand write it. Im so done with this mom telling me what to do, I guess that life…we just have to stick it to the man. Haha. Whats up with Dan?! Gossip!**

**Peace, **

**Delphine. **


	23. Chapter 23

Danielle felt her feet go numb as soon as they made contact in the water. Then as she dived into the oncoming wave she felt her head throb with coldness. She came up for air and heard another splash, it was Cody.

Danielle began to stroke against the waves as she tried to kick her legs, but the coldness of the water made her limbs tingle and flail as if there was no hope. As fast as she could she swam further out into the dark, cold, water. All in hopes that Cody would either drown or give up.

Danielle heard some disruption in the water, hands cutting through it with precision, she knew it was Cody. Her heart stopped at the realization that this was quite frankly the stupidest thing she had ever done. She should have kept running on the shore line, but she couldn't change it now. Danielle took a deep breath as she submerged herself in the water once again and as soon as she put her head under the water an extreme pain entered her head.

Danielle swam under the water for as long as she could hoping the surge of the waves were not pushing her back. She was going to the surface for a much needed breath and she was almost there to, until she felt a slight tug at her leg pulling her back under, then a hand planted on her head making her stay under.

Danielle struggled, kicking and trying to move his hand away but nothing was working. She closed her eyes as she felt them roll in the back of her head, "is this really the end" she thought to her self as her hands stopped scratching Cody's arm that was pushing her under. "Life only gives you what you deserve" that's what Dan had said to her just a year ago, but even she knew this isn't what she deserved

Finally Danielle felt her whole body go limp, finally she was not tense anymore, finally she did not have to wonder about everything that might happen the next day, finally she didn't have to worry. She opened her eyes one last time, the salt water burned a bit and all she saw was black but she wanted one last look at what she was leaving behind. She felt her stomach turn upside down as her body insisted upon breathing but she refused to open her mouth she knew as soon as he opened her mouth to breathe the water would rush into her lungs and she would actually, really be dead.

Danielle began to feel herself fade as all her hopes and dreams started to clash with this reality. And she figured she only had time and strength for one more struggle, one last time to prove to herself that maybe her life wasn't meant to end like this, maybe she wasn't meant to be incomplete.

… "I don't really know how to say this…" Nick said as he scratched his head.

"Say what!?" Joe urged him.

"That this has to be the stupidest thing you have ever said" Nick said with a yawn.

"Are you serious? Kevin you don't think that too… right?" he said slightly flustered.

"Joe what good can come of you Danielle her father her mother and our parents in one room?" Kevin added.

"What bad can come of it Kevin?! Maybe if we all settle it…just maybe they will leave Danielle alone…then I…" Joe started but was abruptly cut of.

"Then _you _what? Joe this doesn't have anything to do with Danielle, you are selfishly trying to make your own life easier…now go to bed and get rid of your ego I'm…we all are getting tired of it" Kevin said as he was leaving the room.

"Wait" Joe caught him just as he was leaving. "You two don't understand…I cant have her be ripped away from me not by her mom or her dad. I know it I just know I'm not strong enough to be or live with out her yet"

"Strength is something you choose" Nick said as he rolled his eyes at Joe and made his way sleepily to his room right along side Kevin.

Foolish little Joe forgot about Cody.

"Thanks for the support" Joe said sarcastically as he collapsed in the nearest arm chair and laid his head in his hands. A shining piece of metal caught his eye and he hesitantly moved toward it. He picked up the cold metal keys and slipped out the front door.

"Come on" Joe said gritting his teeth as the car's ignition stuttered. The longer he was out there trying to get the damn car on the more chance he had of waking some one. After about five minutes of fooling around with the ignition finally the car started up. Joe breathed a sigh of relief and took off

"I love her, I love her, I love her…" Joe kept saying to himself as he shivered as the cold of the night penetrated his body.

… As if it were sent from god a huge swell knocked Cody's hand off of Danielle's hand allowing her to rise to the surface. She felt the cold air above the surface sting her skin but nothing could compare to the amazing feeling of lungs in her air, but the luxury was short lived as she felt the glare of Cody on her back. She turned to face him and was greeted by his cold stare. She treaded water as she slightly moved back, but Cody had other plans, he launched his body at her but she was able to stop him with her hand.

Cody was taken by surprise and grabbed her hair.

"why me" Danielle said saddened in almost a whisper

"This is it Danielle everything is about to end…it will be ok" Cody whispered in to her ear. And then every bone in Danielle's body surrendered and everything faded.

…Joe made his way up the stairs to the door of Danielle's apartment and hesitantly lifted up his arm to knock on her door. Just when he let out a rhythm of two bangs on her door someone came running up the stairs.

"What the fuck did you do to her you sick bastard!" Dan said as he grabbed Joe's collar and held him up.

"What? I…I don't know what your talking about what's wrong…did something happen to her…Dan is she ok?!" Joe said forcefully getting out of Dan's grip.

"She's…she's gone" Dan said as he put his hands on his temples.

"What do you mean Dan?!" Joe started pacing.

"I got home and everything was messed up… there was glass everywhere…and the door glass door was broken" Dan said as he tried not to cry like a little school girl.

"Dan you need to call the police" Joe said as he started getting frantic.

"What if she's…. dead?" Dan stared at the ground.

"You need to call the police, Dan, now!" Joe said as he felt his eyes water up.

"Holy shit Joe what happened to her. Just tell me you know. Oh my god I don't know what I'll do with my self." Dan said as he put his hand over his mouth and rubbed his chin.

"Listen to me…your going to call the cops ok. I'm going to go over to your house and I'm going to look for her, because if something happened to her I'm going to hunt them down and cause them more pain then they ever thought possible. Just call the cops, she's going to be fine, ok, she's going to be ok" Joe said trying to reassure himself but nothing was working, he gritted his teeth and then walked away.

"Ok Dan we can do this just dial 911." Dan said as his hand shook uncontrollably and pressed the buttons. "Shit what's the number?"

…."she's fine she's fine she's ok and she's at home" Joe said to himself as he drove down the empty roads on the way to Dan's beach front house.

He opened the door and flicked the light on, which he immediately regretted when he saw shards of glass all over the floor, and he made his way over to the kitchen and saw knives all over the floor but then he went to the back door and saw the door broken through. He stepped through the frame which was once full of glass and then made his way down the stairs where he saw little pools of blood. He stepped off of the stairs and saw faint foot steps in the sand but most of them were nonexistent because of the wind that had blown the sand in every direction.

He followed what he could see.

….Danielle subtly and calmly walked out of the water and as the wind hit her body he legs buckled a little but in her was enough strength to make it on to the sand every foot step was a dilemma every breath was an obstacle as the cold air burned her lungs.

She clutched her chest as she breathed in and the pain was worsened by the sobs she let out, the gravity of the situation was just now sinking in and for once she was happy to be alive. And then she did the only thing she thought was sensible and walked back on the beach to Dan's house.

…Joe followed the footsteps that were etched in the sand until they reached an end…at the coast. As soon as Joe saw the end of footsteps he sat down where the sand met the water and let the waves crash against his feet. He put his head in between his legs and did the only thing he could do, cry.

And even though he thought he was being weak he knew there was nothing more he could do. He thought about jumping in the water but he knew he wouldn't find her so he just waited where the water met the sand and waited just in case she decided to show up.

**Working on another chapter now...sorry for the wait. Reviews are amazing, at least 10 this time?!**


	24. Chapter 24

****

As you read this you might want to listen to Rabbit by Matt Duke, puts an edge on what's written. Lets play that old game again, ten reviews a chapter. P.s this chapter made me fall back in love with this effing story gahhh!

Dan fiddled with his own door trying to open it by jamming random keys in the hole hoping at least one would fit. He wanted to get inside because he didn't want to be in the dark anymore, and he didn't want to be alone. He still was frantically trying to open the door when he hear the lock unlock, but none of his keys were in the hole. He figured it was Joe, but when the door opened he dropped to his knees as put his head in his hands and cried, like a baby.

…Joe sat and waited until he saw the sun on the horizon lazily creep up into the sky. He felt a vibration in his pocket. And achingly took out his cell phone that he thought he purposly left at home.

"Yes" Joe answered even though he didn't want to.

"Where are you?" Nick's voice came through the phone.

"Go to bed and pretend I'm there" Joe said as he sleepily blinked his eyes.

"You know I suck at covering your ass, just get home" Nick said in a hushed tone, Joe knew he was whispering.

"They aren't up yet right?" Joe said while scratching the sleep out of his eyes.

"No just me, dude i swear if mom finds out you arent here, not only will she neuter you but sooner or later she will find out i was talking to you and then Bam! my who-ha is gone!"

"Nick…shut up for a god damn second" Joe said not listening to his brother, just interupting him.

"Yea…" Nick said hesitantly.

"Its Danielle" Joe said holding back his emotions.

"and…" Nick whispered through the phone, not sure what to say.

"I dont know what happened to her, but I think she might…I think she might be…" Joe said trying to get the words out, but his nose burned and his vision blurred the hot tears ran down his face.

"You don't have to say it Joe" Nick said catching the drift of what Joe was trying to say.

"If mom wakes up just tell her I went to get milk" Joe said wiping away his tears.

"I'll empty out all the milk we have into the sink" Nick said and after he heard Joe hang up he went down the stairs to do what he said he would do.

Joe sat their watching the sun creep into the sky all alone. Waiting for something to happen andeven thinking of what he might say in a eulogy. That alone killed him inside.

Joe heard the crunching of the sand near him but kept his eyes on the water looking for answers. Then he felt soft skin rub up against his arm as someone sat down next to him, but he didn't look, he kept his eyes on the water, waiting for her.

"You ok?" Danielle voiced sitting next to the motionless Joe.

"Huh?" Joe said finally turning his head, but as soon as he saw Danielle his face dropped, she was right next to him, he quickly pulled her into his body as he buried his head into her neck and let out silent tears almost instantly. His lungs gasped for air making his body shudder involuntary at times but that and the hot tears Danielle felt running down her neck were the only indicators he was crying.

"You never leave me again ok" Joe said allowing Danielle to pull away after an extended period of silence.

Danielle shook her head, he eyes were still glassy. And now the wind was blowing her hair into her face.

"Everything is ok now." Joe said as he brushed away Danielle's hair, lightly tucking it behind her ear. He stroked her face as she stared at him, her eyes still filled with fear and sadness. He moved closer to her and subtly kissed her cheek, she closed her eyes and one tear fell.

"I thought I was going to die" Danielle said as Joe pulled away. "I don't ever want to feel that way again" Danielle said shaking her head.

"As long as I am alive, I swear to you, you will never feel like that again" Joe said as Danielle turned to face the water.

"He's dead" She said staring into the vast ocean that no longer looked threatening. She paused for a little and then took a deep breath and on the exhale she let out all her tears "I think I killed him". All I remember is being scared and then I looked at him in the eyes and he looked scared too and then he said "help" and reached his hand out to me but I was so scared I didn't want to die so I swam away and I looked back and all I could see was his head disappearing" Danielle hugged her knees and sunk her head into her own lap.

"He tried to kill you Danielle, he deserved to die, you aren't supposed to feel sorry for him" Joe said looking at her profile.

"but what happens to me if some one notices he is gone?" Danielle looked right at Joe for the first time, and Joe was whittled with guilt as soon as he saw her red puffy eyes that were so dull and lifeless but still stricken with fear and panic.

"Nobody will notice because nobody cared about him" Joe said as he moved Danielle's body closer to him.

"So I just have to pretend everything is alright and that everything will work out" Danielle said as she put her head against Joe's chest.

"For now…yes" Joe said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He just sat their for a while stroking Danielle's hair as she laid on his chest living the life he wanted even if it was just for a little while. "Are you hurt?" Joe said with an elongated gulp scared of what she would say.

"No, I'll be fine" Danielle said quietly.

"Did he do anything to you?" Joe said as he closed his eyes almost in fear of what she would say.

"No" Danielle said in a meek voice.

"He didn't touch you right?" Joe asked insecurely.

"No" Danielle responded flatly.

"Maybe we should go, who knows what Dan is doing" Joe said as he tried to move Danielle off of him.

She looked up and him "Just stay here for a little longer please" she said with a strained voice.

"Are you still afraid?" Joe asked sincerely.

"I'm so scared" Danielle said not looking at Joe.

"Me too" Joe stated as he put his hand gently on Danielle's arm.

After a while of silence Joe broke it. "Do you think you should see a doctor for your cuts or anything?"

"No" Danielle stated looking straight ahead. Noticing no conversations were going to be made Joe began talking, just speaking, for Danielle to hear if she wanted to.

"Here" Joe said as he took his ring off and placed it in her hand. "It can mean what ever you want it to mean." Joe said with soft eyes.

Danielle sat in the sand looking at the piece of silver that laid in her hands the sun catching angles of it making it glisten. "What do you want it to mean?" Danielle looked to Joe who was now rubbing his bare skin where the ring had once resided.

"It's a secret" Joe said as he propped himself off the ground and stood up. "You can wear it if you want" he said looking down at Danielle who was still on the sand just holding his ring in her hand.

"Its too big" Danielle said with a fake smile and tears in her eyes.

"We should go" Joe said as he outstretched his hand to Danielle. She used his hand to help her up and then they both started down the beach separately.

"How long did you wait" Danielle started after a long silence, but this time it was awkward.

"Huh?" Joe said looking at her with raised eye brows.

"How long did you wait on the beach?" Danielle asked again.

"A while" Joe said turning his head straight again. "I'm leaving today" Joe said hastily and way off topic.

"Rock star business I suppose?" Danielle answered.

"Pretty much" He said as he played with his hands. "But its only for two months this time" Joe said through a deep breath.

"I'll be here" Danielle said with a forced smile.

"Right here?" Joe said as he got closer to Danielle.

"Count on it" Danielle said as the wind hit her body.

They could both see Dan's house and both knew that goodbye was now.

"I really hate goodbyes there always soo weird" Joe said as he looked around, everywhere but Danielle's face.

Danielle raised her hands and put each hand on one of his cheeks to keep his head still and so that he would look at her. One hand held his ring that was cold against his cheek. "What do you see?" Danielle asked plainly.

"What?" Joe said confused.

"What do you see?" Danielle said starring straight into his eyes.

"I see you, I see your green but almost blue-ish kind of eyes" Joe said with a smile "I see your _three_ freckles that I count every time I kiss you, I see your eyelashes that aren't the same color as your hair, I see your lips that are perfect but always look chapped, I see pain and I see fear in your face that wasn't there before but most of all I see…" but he stopped himself.

"Just say it" Danielle said as her hands still rested on his face.

"I see Danielle, the only girl…woman I have ever loved" Joe said as he touched Danielle's hands.


	25. Chapter 25

****

There is a chapter 24 just in case you didn't know. it used to be an authors note but I took it off, so go back and read it. Just go back and read that one and review it. I expect a review from everyone who alerted or favorited the story.

Two months later…

__

Just because everything's changing doesn't mean that its never been this way before, all you can do is try and know who you are. It started as a feeling, now I know, You'll come back when its over, no need to say goodbye.

Danielle heard in the background, it was a sing song tune that kept playing over and over, but it was calming and folksy, smooth and not irritating. 

"And that's when I wake up" Danielle said as she fiddled with the edges of her skirt, as she explained.

"And do you tell anyone about these nightmares?" the lady known as Doctor Frances spoke.

"No, I feel like its so juvenile, I mean their just dreams, and I talk about them with you so what's the bog deal" Danielle said still messing around with her skirt.

"Maybe if you told someone you would feel more protected a little bit more safe" Dr. Frances ensured her.

"Story of my life" Danielle said as she rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't shown up for two months, I think its safe to say he wont be bothering you ever again" Dr. Frances looked over at Danielle calmly.

"But no ones ever reported a body being found either" Danielle anxiously spat out.

"That's a discussion for next time our time is up" Dr. Frances cooed, got up from her chair and opened the door for Danielle. "I want you to tell someone you trust about these dreams" Dr. Frances told her as she patted Danielle on the arm.

"I'll try" Danielle said looking down and then made her way out the door.

"Ready?" Dan said as Danielle got into his car.

"Thanks for picking me up" Danielle said as she looked out the window.

"No problem-o" Dan said as he put he car into reverse and then made way for home. "You know what day it is?" Dan said smiling.

"Yup" Danielle responded still looking forward.

"I'm proud of you I want you to know that" Dan said sincerely looking at Danielle.

"Proud of what? All I've done…" Danielle began.

"For talking to some one, and not shutting everyone out, it takes someone strong to keep their life together after something like what you went through happens" Dan said.

"Thanks" Danielle said as she put her head against the cool glass of the car window.

As they pulled up to Dan's house there was already a black car in the drive way.

"Oh look we have company, how unexpected!" Dan said as he made an overly-exaggerated surprised face.

"Wonder who it is" Danielle said rolling her eyes, but going along with Dan's enthusiasm.

"If they didn't bring me any gifts they aren't allowed to stay" Dan said as he opened the door. "And if they are eating any of the good food, you know the stuff I hide in the back of the closets they are gone" Dan said

"How did they get inside?" Danielle said still clueless.

"I gave them a key like two months ago" Dan said making not making it a big deal.

"Oh" Danielle said as she waited for Dan to open the door, she couldn't help but feel butterflies forming in her stomach.

"You ready, because you don't look so ready, we can go around the block and pick up something from dairy barn and say I was having a craving" Dan said looking at Danielle.

"No I'm good" Danielle chuckled.

Dan twisted the knob and opened the door, it was pretty much silent except for the blare of the television. Dan walked over to the living room and was greeted by two mesmerized eyes.

"You guys really should cut back on the boob tube." Dan said as he snatched the remote control for the table and turned the television off.

Nick and Kevin both greeted Danielle with warm hugs but Joe was missing, and as soon as Danielle opened her mouth to ask, her mind was seemingly read as Nick said "Hes outside" as he pointed to the back door.

Danielle discreetly made her way out of the glass door and down the steps onto the sand that was warm as she walked on it. Joe was standing on the shoreline right in front of Dan's house, picking up random rocks and throwing them in the water seeing how far they would go. Danielle made her way closer to Joe remaining silent. His back was still turned to her as he was just looking out into the water.

"Hey stranger" Danielle whispered into his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Immediately a smile spread across his face as turned his back to the ocean to see her.

"Hi" he repeated as he looked lovingly into her eyes, just absorbing the moment.

"Do you know we've spent more time apart than we have together?" Danielle said with all seriousness.

__

From what you remember

Joe thought but chose his words wisely "Well I feel like I have known you forever". 

"I want to know something" Danielle said as she buried her face into his chest.

"Ok" Joe said tightening his grip on her.

"Do you want to go out to dinner sometime maybe even a movie" Danielle said with a smile.

"I would love to…but shouldn't I be the one asking you?" Joe replied.

"oh shut up" Danielle laughed.

Joe looked down at Danielle and saw a little glimmer around her neck. "You're wearing it" Joe said as he picked up the ring off of her chest and held it in his hand.

"It's my way of keeping you close to my heart" Danielle said looking at him stare at the ring.

"Lets go somewhere" Joe said all of the sudden with enthusiasm.

"Why?" Danielle said perplexed.

"Because we can, lets just leave for a little bit and be somewhere together just you and me" Joe said taking Danielle's hand.

"But your brothers…" Danielle said pointing to the house.

"My brothers wont notice I'm gone" Joe said leading her back up to the house.

"ok…" Danielle said giving in but was still skeptical.


	26. Chapter 26

**Make sure you read 24 AND 25 before** **this one. Enjoy and please review!**

"Where are we going" Danielle asked yet again as Joe concentrated on the road.

"I'm not to sure, I'm making one of those smart at the moment choices" Joe said smiling at Danielle.

"Great" Danielle said with sarcasm.

There was some quite in the car all you could hear was the air blowing from the tiny air conditioner right in front of Danielle's face. Finally, another noise entered Danielle's ears the noisy brakes that screeched whenever Joe pressed on them even the slightest bit.

"Why are we stopping?" Danielle said as she looked over at Joe, with a little anticipation in her eyes and a sheepish smile.

"Because I feel like it" Joe said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Come on lets go" Joe said as he reached over Danielle and opened her door.

"Why?" Danielle said utterly confused.

"Because we can" Joe said with a smile climbing out of the car.

Danielle sighed but once she realized how serious Joe was she decided "if you cant beat him, join him" and discreetly steeped out of the car and onto the side of the road. She walked around the car as the loosed pebbles on the road crunched under her feet. The air loomed with moisture as the dusk turned to black on the horizon.

"Come on" Joe whispered to her as he was standing in front of her and waving his hand for her to follow.

"Where are we?" Danielle whispered back to him while picking up her pace to meet him.

"No clue" he answered taking her hand.

"Well then where are we going?" Danielle asked as his warm hand met hers and he lovingly enlaced his finger with hers, as if he was never going to let go.

"Stop asking so many questions" Joe said as he started walking down a hill that was to the side of the road. There was the faint sound of waves crashing in the distance but the sound that was most apparent was the crickets and any other night lurking creature.

"I don't think this is safe Joe" Danielle said as she inevitably followed him as he descended into the dark sort of forested area.

"At least pretend to like it" Joe said rolling his eyes. Joe continued to make his way through the trees gripping some with his free hand.

"Fine" Danielle grunted under her breath.

Sooner than later Joe smiled with satisfaction, the trees faded and met a wood road, a boardwalk.

"The ocean, are you kidding me" Danielle said in annoyance.

"I guess not?" Joe said confused.

"Dan's house is on the beach, if you didn't notice" Danielle said with a pathetic laugh.

"I didn't deliberately come here" Joe said getting close to her.

"You just wanted…" Danielle started with knowing eyes.

"To get away" Joe said face to face with her.

"How scandalous Mr. Jonas" Danielle said as she slowly touched her nose with Joe's.

"Oh yes" Joe said as he closed the spaced in between their faces and kissed her, simply, with a coy smile on his face, as the waves in the background played as a soundtrack to the serene moment.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Danielle asked pulling away.

"Enjoy life for the moment I guess" Joe said sitting down on the sand putting his hands deep into the sand to support himself.

"How philosophical of you" Danielle said with a slight smile as she sat down next to him.

"At this time about four months ago I was hating my life" Joe stated looking out into the ocean.

"Why?" was now the only question Danielle could think of.

"Because it had taken so much from me" Joe said now turning to Danielle.

"I hardly see that possible Joe Jonas has everything and anything he wants" Danielle said playing with the sand by putting it into mounds and then flattening it out.

"Oh its possible" Joe said with a fake laugh at the end and looked at the waves crashing again.

"Ok…what did you loose?" Danielle said concentrating on the sand.

__

You

he thought, and considered saying it but then thought otherwise. "Nothing, it doesn't matter right now" he said shaking his head. 

"I get it" Danielle said turning her head to him.

"Lets do something" Joe said shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Like what?" Danielle asked curious.

"Something fun" Joe said as he shrugged his shoulders

"There really isn't much to do at a beach, at night anyway" Danielle said as she laid her whole body on the sand.

"Don't you ever feel like something's missing from you life?" Joe asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice now also laying back just looking at the stars.

"Sometimes, I mean I can never put my finger on it exactly but I do constantly feel like I'm missing something" Danielle said as she propped herself up on her side as she was laying down to look at Joe.

"I felt like that once too" Joe said just turning his head to her.

"And what fixed it" Danielle said as she looked back at the stars.

"You did" Joe instantly replied.

Danielle didn't exactly know how to respond to something like that, so she didn't, she just laid there and counted the stars, hoping something to say would come to her mind. But nothing did so she and Joe just laid there for a while thinking separate thoughts waiting for the other to say something.

Finally Danielle moved closer to Joe as put his arm around her. They both wanted to be close to each other.

"I'm still afraid" Danielle said muffled as her face was in his chest.

"Of what" Joe said a little oblivious.

"Him, if he's still alive, if he'll ever come back" Danielle never allowed herself to say his name again she tried to forget it but it never worked because every night she had the same dream of him coming back.

"You can't let him have control over everything you do Danielle, then he's won, you can't the what ifs and the fear cripple you, just live" Joe said as he looked into her pained eyes sincerely. "Just take a deep breath and throw it all away" Joe added.

Danielle closed her eyes as her lungs expanded and continued to breathe in until she couldn't, until her lungs couldn't take any more air and then , a little at a time, she let it go, expelling every feeling that consumed her body.

As soon as she opened her eyes there was a new calm in her eyes, Joe couldn't overcome his lust and sensation to touch her and to have her in her entirety and quickly put his cupped his hands around her face and kissed her. At first Danielle was surprised, but it felt _right_, it felt like a new beginning, where she would be able to feel.


	27. Chapter 27

**I didnt even look over this i just wanted to get something up so enjoy the story is ending soon i think...**

Danielle's eyes jolted open as she felt coldness at her toes. She shot up, and looked around, there was nothing for miles and then she realized that the tide was getting higher and the water was touching her toes. She didn't remember closing her eyes, or even falling asleep but there she was on the beach with Joe next to her. It was still dark but she wasn't tired so she decided to wake Joe.

"Joe Joe Joe!" Danielle said shaking him a little harder each time. "Wake up" she was growing irritable.

"Good morning?" Joe said as he looked around.

"No its still night, but the tide is coming up you might want to move back" Danielle said pointing to the line of sand that was wet, which indicated where the breaking waves washed up.

"Right" Joe said shaking sleep off his body "We should probably go" Joe said getting up giving a sweet smile to Danielle as he got on his feet.

"Sure" Danielle said helping herself to her feet. She rolled her eyes slightly as she saw Joe was still walking ahead without her.

Danielle walked hastily towards him until he stopped shortly then all of the sudden he asked passionately, "Can I ask you one question but answer it honestly"

"Umm…" Danielle said standing there unsure.

"Do you need me like I need you?" Joe asked staring intently at Danielle.

"Joe, why are you asking this…is something wrong?" Danielle asked not sure what to say.

"I just came to the realization that I have known you for like two years and we arent going anywhere because one of us is always not ready for the other" Joe said shaking his head. "I don't want to come off as bipolar I just really want to know".

"Joe" Danielle said laughing "I've only known you for a couple of months" she said shaking her head.

"Oh right" Joe said continuing to walk.

"But I'll answer your question" Danielle said with a little smile trudging through the sand to get to Joe.

He watched her as her little voice was carried away by the wind and the wind rustled her baby doll shirt, just showing a little bit of her skin underneath it.

"Ok" Joe said surprised.

"I don't need you and you don't need me…but, I really want you in my life, every day of it" Danielle said as she looked down at Joe's hand and took it.

"I'll settle for that" Joe said with a sly grin as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

Danielle led the way for Joe this time until they reached the board walk, and all the while Joe was thinking, why didn't she already remember?, why was it taking so long? But perhaps this Danielle was better, maybe life as he knew it would go on. Maybe he would forget about the past and finally just live in the present.

As soon as they got to the edge of the trees Joe decided to lead, in order to make a path for Danielle.

"So what now?" Danielle asked trying to break the silence of the annoying crickets.

"I'll take you back to Dan's, pick up my brothers and then go home I guess" Joe said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't want to go home yet" Danielle replied with a little hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh really" Joe said as he stopped moving a playful tone in his voice.

"I'm serious" Danielle said as she approached Joe.

"Well what do you want to do?" Joe said as his face grew closer to hers.

Danielle stared into his eyes and thought for a second "Lets play a game" she said spoiling the moment Joe thought he had.

"Fine" Joe said as he moved his head and rolled his eyes. "But you have to pick" he added.

"twenty questions, but the one where we take turns asking questions and each of us have to answer truthfully, I want to know you better so I think this will work out pretty great" Danielle added with a smile.

"Fair enough I'll ask the first one, what's your favorite color?" Joe asked.

"That's an easy one, red, Now its my turn to ask, What's your favorite planet?" Danielle replied.

"Saturn, as a kid I always wanted to go skating on those rings" Joe chuckled a bit. "Ok question three…hmm Joe paused for a little. Have you ever lost your memory?" He asked quickly not to sure how serious she would take it.

"I don't think so, I mean wouldn't I know, unless I lost my memory before and its still not here and then I'm pretty much living a lie, but no I don't think I ever lost my memory, that stuff only happens on General Hospital" Danielle said laughing.

Oh I wish, Joe thought to himself.

"Have you ever loved some one, who isn't here right now?" Danielle asked eliminating herself from the scenario.

"If my mom counts yes, and if my childhood sweetheart Mandy counts yes, but I think I was too young to know what love really is back then" Joe answered. "Why are we still standing in the woods?" Joe asked.

"Are you sure you want to ask that, it will count" Danielle warned him.

"Sure just answer it" Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Because you stopped moving and so did I and we never started walking again, so here we are in the woods, but isn't everything so much more romantic in the dark…surrounded by nothing" Danielle said arching her eyebrow.

"I guess" Joe said trying not to show how cold he really was.

"Ok, why haven't you broken you promise yet?" Danielle said pointing to his ring.

"Because no one I've met or been intimate with has been worth it" Joe answered. "Have you ever, you know, done _it_" Joe asked uncomfortably.

"No I haven't had sex, no one was ever interested" Danielle stated plainly.

"Would it be an issue if I had said yes?" Danielle curiously asked.

"Yes" Joe said truthfully. "I don't want to be the one with less experience" Joe said shifting his body weight around.

"Aww how cute" Danielle said.

"Do you want to go somewhere else now?" Joe asked hating this little game.

"If you can think of a place then Yes" Danielle responded.

"Fine, lets go" he said walking forward.

"Do you happen to have the time?" Danielle asked feeling for a watch of a cell phone and she couldn't find either.

"It is… 3 a.m." Joe said looking at his watch.

"We are such rebels" Danielle said as she started to walk up the slope that was barricaded by trees.


	28. Chapter 28

Danielle opened the black car's door, it screeched a little causing her to wince as the high pitch squeak resonated in the silence.

She slipped into the leather seat as that too made a sound, she looked over at Joe who sighed as he jammed the stocky key into the ignition.

Danielle's mind raced as she looked at Joe's profile. His arms outstretched gripping the wheel as he back hunched slightly for comfort. His eyes were steadily focused on the area of the road right above the dash board. His hair messily tossed with exhaustion and the dark light played up all of his features, like the way his lips formed into a line when he was concentrating.

Danielle observed him as he was driving with a light smile forming on her lips, but she looked out the window as she simply grinned to not come across as a fool. She allowed her head to press against the frosted window as she slightly closed her eyes, the rest on the beach was not enough to keep her body going.

Joe heard a light sigh come from the passengers side as he saw Danielle's body succumb to the seat as she feel asleep or at least rested. Joe took this as an indication to go back to Dan's. He yawned and all of the sudden became extremely sleepy.

As Joe kept on driving his eyelids pleaded him to close his eyes, but he couldn't, he needed to get to Dan's. He tried to think of remedies for his sleep deprived body, he kept on thinking of ways to keep himself awake, and the only thing he could think of was talking. It wasn't like anyone was listening so he decided to really say what was on his mind, Danielle was asleep too, so it wasn't like she would hear, so Joe began to say what he had been keeping in for months.

Danielle felt a little ache in her head as she opened her eyes, she always got a little car sick when she fell asleep in cars, but she awoke to the sound of Joe chattering away, with himself. Danielle tried to fall back asleep as to not embarrass him. But she couldn't help but to listen to the calming deep voice she had grown to love.

She caught him in the middle of a little conversation with God as he continued to plead "Let her remember, I just want her to remember" and he kept saying that but eventually continued. "But I thank you for making me and Danielle for that matter better people, this has given her strength that I have never seen her have before, but I've learned my lesson God, You can un-do her brain thing, I know what I did wrong, I took everything for granted and so did she…but now I'm taking everything one day at a time, looking at people and her like I never had before, but God I'm also loving her more, the way she needs to be to keep her ok." He took a long pause as he looked at Danielle to make sure her eyes were closed and she was sleeping.

"If she remembers the crashes, the fights all those times we have been through…maybe she'll know what she has come from, she will see she is a much stronger, livelier, and more beautiful person than before. And maybe if she remember then she could love me, just like I love her. This unquestioning love I feel for her, this trust I have and this devotion I feel, it feels all so…natural when I'm with her, and God isn't that what love is? I really have faith that you will give her her memory back because you have brought her back to me so many times, we are supposed together I know it I can feel it, but I want her wholly, I need her whole self including her memory"

Hearing this made Danielle want to scream and ask so many questions, but just like she had done so many times she bottled it up hoping it would just go away, but Joe's voice and words just rung in her ears the whole car ride, as she kept hearing Joe babble on about life and her, and this memory situation, it was like it consumed him.

Danielle finally felt the car jerk and the engine turned off, Danielle's eyes shot open and she proceeded to immediately get out of the car. Her legs shook slightly as she reached the front step and felt Joe's hand on the small of her back. But she mentally told them to just hold her up for a little longer.

"Did you sleep well in the car?" Joe asked with a sly smile.

"What?" Danielle said taken aback by the attempt for conversation, "Oh yea, it was great" Danielle said as she rolled her eyes and jammed the key into Dan's door.

"They're all probably asleep" Danielle said as she turned the light on.

"Yea, Nick isn't really a night owl so I pretty much know he isn't going to be up" Joe said with a forced laugh.

"Oh my-" Danielle started as she looked at the house.

"God…" Joe finished as his mouth hung open.

The house was basically torn up with three guys (Nick, Kevin and Dan) sprawled across the floor that was covered in some brown syrup and the walls were plastered with posters from teen magazines and some blankets were tacked up on the walls. The once white crisp sofas had marker drawings all over them and the pillows that were beach blue were now black.

Joe went up to the lifeless bodies of his brothers and Dan, and nudged them each with his foot to wake them up. It took awhile and it was a little awkward, but they all were eventually up with the exception of Dan who was last.

Dan carefully got up out of the sticky goo with a disgusted face and looked around the room, "What the fuck happened to my beautiful house?!" Dan asked looking dumbfounded at each person in front of him.

"You were kind of here Dan" Nick said hitting Dan's arm playfully.

"I thought that was all just a bad dream!" Dan exclaimed still looking painfully at all the damage that was done to his house.

"Please tell me you guys didn't do this" Joe said pathetically.

"No Joe this is not human…" Dan said baffled.

"what he's trying to say is that his Aunt brought her triplets over because she was going to a wedding and she couldn't get anyone to baby-sit them, she kept on saying "please Dan I'm desperate but don't worry their angles, all their babysitters say so" yea well she lied" Nick ended taking off his goo covered once white sweatshirt and let it fall to the ground with a thud.

"I'll never be the same person" Kevin added.

"I think I'm going to cry" Dan said still assessing the damage.

"Stay strong man Stay strong" Nick said as he patted his back.

"Can we please go now? I'm so tired and we have a press junket tomorrow" Kevin said as leaned on Nick for support.

"Yea we can get home just in time to take a shower" Nick said pleadingly.

"Ok come on we'll go" Joe said waving them out the door.

Joe said goodbye to Dan and then Danielle, by kissing her gently on the cheek.

And then as soon as the door clicked shut Danielle glared at Dan, hungry for answers.


End file.
